The Cold Polonaise
by naomiyuraki08
Summary: Maori Kiyumi goes back to Japan to study in Seisou Academy. Len tries to sort out his feelings towards Kahoko and Maori. As for Azuma,he slowly figures out that Kahoko is more than a possession to him. -AzumaxKahokoxLenxOC-
1. The Famous Kiyumi

Title: The Cold Polonaise

Rating: T

CHAPTER 1: The Famous Kiyumi

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro.

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:**

Maori Kiyumi

Hiroki Kiyumi

Aemi Riyoka

Arika Kiyumi

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles:** This is my first chaptered fanfiction. I accept reviews—bad or good because it will really help me make a good story. I'm sorry if there are grammatical slips, spellings and errors. If you found one, please do inform me. Thank you.

**To the people who read my "trial story" which is "A Thing to Prove", Thank you for reading it. To the people who commented and reviewed the story, thank you! I really do appreciate it.**

* * *

Maori Kiyumi, a Japanese girl who was born and raised in England by her father Hiroki Kiyumi and her mother Aemi Riyoka. She is a top student, a talented skater and a talented musician. She loves skating as much as she loves music. But, suddenly everything changed when she lost her beloved grandfather. Can she recover from this lost or will she be stuck in this sadness forever?

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

-KIYUMI RESIDENCE IN ENGLAND-

-Hiroki Kiyumi is seated on his office chair, talking to the phone with his youngest sister, Arika-

"_Big brother, I'm worried for my niece, England will bring nothing but sadness to her life." Arika said on the other line._

"_Arika, what are you implying? That my daughter shouldn't stay and live here?" Hiroki replied feeling impatient._

"_Yes. Bring her here. It's been a year Hiroki, but your daughter Maori isn't getting any better. I've heard from Aemi-san, that she have been sickly the past months. Big brother let's try." Arika pleaded._

"_Arika, it will not do her any good, going to another place is not a solution. Arika, she doesn't know anything about Japan. She was born here, her world is here, Arika, her memories, and everything is here for her." Hiroki explained._

"_That is it! The memories, Big brother. Every single memory of her grandfather is there. Can you not see? If you'll bring her here she'll be leaving that memory and will create a new one. Plus, she knows a little about Japan, for heaven sake brother! She used to visit here. She even skates at the Riyoka Family Villa, Am I right?" Arika said her voice getting irritated._

_Hiroki ignored the question. "Haha! Arika, you think that is so easy? We need to settle down again? Arika, that's crazy!" Hiroki said with an irritated voice. He's trying to restrain himself from shouting because his daughter is just in the second floor and he doesn't want her to hear the argument._

"_It will, Hiroki! Your job is the family business! You do this always, back and forth, going here and back there. Aemi-san will have no problem. She goes around the world to perform. The only thing that will change is that you're going to live here." Arika said getting impatient with his brother. She wants to persuade her brother as much as possible and she will do anything to convince him._

"_I'll talk about this with Aemi first, but whatever is our decision, Arika, you should understand Maori is our daughter. And we are the ones who can decide for her. This will be the last time that we will talk about this issue."_

"_Big brother, please consider this." Arika was sobbing on the other line, but she remained her voice clear and firm._

_She hates seeing or hearing Maori in a state like this, it hurts her so much. She promised herself that she will do anything to ease the pain of her one and only niece._

_Hiroki once again ignored her sister. "Arika, one more thing, If we decide to live there, I don't want any press release about me, Aemi and most of all Maori. We had enough of that here. Do you understand, sister?" _

"_Yes brother, I can stop the media from that." Arika said wiping her tears. A ray of hope was forming inside her. Did she already convinced him?... She asked herself. _

"_Until then Arika. Good night." Hiroki put down the phone and rubbed his temples. He looked up and thought …Maori, Please wake up from this sadness…_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

-KIYUMI RESIDENCE IN JAPAN-

"Maori! Let's go honey!" Her father shouted from downstairs. Maori who is inside her room stared at her full body mirror and said to herself,

"So this is it? Seisou huh? Might as well live with it…"

Then she turned around grabbed her things on her study table and shouted,

"Coming, Dad!!" She closed the door of her room and ran through the stairs and made her way to the car, parked in front of their entrance door.

* * *

-INSIDE THE CAR, THAT IS PARKED PARALLEL TO THE GATES OF SEISOU-

"Are you ready Mao-chan?" Her father asked while looking at her. She stared at the window, where she could see the gates of Seisou Academy.

"I guess…" she said.

"Mao-chan…" her Dad said calming. This time Maori, sat up straight and turned her head to look at her father,

"Dad, Can you please stop calling me that?! One reason is that my nickname is 'Mau' not Mao-chan. Second, it doesn't mean that if I agreed coming over here you can call me the way you call my Auntie Arika." Maori said irritably.

She rolled her eyes, turned her head back to the window and crossed her arms. She fixed her position and leaned to the car window beside her.

Her father sighed.

"Okay. Okay. But please remember this; you are still Japanese, Mau. Anyway that's not the issue here, I just want to say that don't worry, honey, everything is going to be fine. We'll get over it soon."

He slightly patted the head of his daughter, Maori looked at him. He gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes,

"Thanks, Dad… Anyway, I need to go now. Ready or not Seisou here I come."

She straightened herself, fixed her uniform, opened the door and went out. She turned around to see her father waving a hand to her, she just nodded in reply. After this, she walked towards the gates of Seisou Academy. When she entered the school gates almost everyone was staring at her. Some were even whispering to each other. Both General Education and Music students are all curious of the new girl. Maori tried to ignore the whispers but she just can't help to over hear some.

"Isn't she Maori Kiyumi? The daughter of Aemi Riyoka?"

"Aemi Riyoka? Isn't she the one who sings with Len's mother? Misa Hamai?"

"Yes, yes. But wait Aemi Riyoka's daughter is not a musician, if I'm not mistaken."

"If she's not then why is she wearing the Music Department uniform plus she has a flute case?"

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe, it's not her."

…_jeez…my mom is really famous here… _Maori thought.

"Ms. Kiyumi? Am I right?" An orange haired man approached her. She looked at him for a second then,

"Oh… sorry… yes. I'm Maori Kiyumi."

"I'm Shinobu Osaki. I guess you've seen the division of the school's uniform now." Osaki smiled. Maori just smirked.

She looked around her, some were wearing gray uniform and some were wearing cream.

"The ones that are wearing the gray uniform are from the General Education Department; the ones wearing a cream, just like yours, are from the Music Department. Anyway, I was asked by Hiroto Kanazawa to escort you. Shall we now go, Kiyumi-san?" Osaki said.

Maori who was looking around, turned to face Osaki…_Kiyumi-san? What the…_ Maori thought.

"Ah, Yes. Please call me Maori." She blurted out.

"Pardon? I'm sorry. I guess our culture is not the same. I'm used to calling new acquaintances' by their last name." Osaki said then he smiled.

"Well, I maybe born Japanese but I was raised in England… So yah I guess we are pretty different. I'll try to get use to these changes though." Maori said. Osaki just smiled.

"Shall we go now?" Osaki asked. Maori just nodded.

* * *

-CLASSROOM-

-Outside the classroom-

"Just wait here, Kiyumi-san." Osaki said. Maori just nodded. Osaki on the other hand went inside the classroom of class 3-B.

"Good Morning, Class." Osaki said.

"Good Morning, Osaki-senpai."

"Yes, Please be seated. Kanazawa-sensei, will be here after this. I just have an announcement." Osaki started.

"What is it senpai?! Is it something about the cafeteria?! Or about the concours?!" Kazuki Hihara shouted with delight.

"Hihara, please let me finish. Anyway, your class have a new student. She just came from England. She is Japanese who was raised in England." Osaki signalled Maori to get in.

"This is Maori Kiyumi." A dark violet haired girl entered the room; her hair is long with a little curl at the end. Her face has a light complexion, hazel eyes with brown streaks, long eye lashes, pinkish cheeks and has very rosy lips. Her height is 5 feet 4 inches and has a slim body. Almost all the boys in the classroom stared at her.

"Hi. I'm Maori Kiyumi and I specialized with the flute." She said, smiling a little.

…_well, well, now we have another flutist in our class this could be fun…_ someone thought. As the students heard that she specialized with the flute all eyes turned to Azuma Yunoki which is seated somewhere in the middle of the classroom. Azuma Yunoki just smiled.

"YUNOKI!! You now have somebody to share your talents to!" Kazuki Hihara shouted looking at his best friend.

"Hihara!" Osaki said. Maori looked at Osaki a little confused.

"Ah… Kiyumi-san, the only person who specialized with the flute in this class is Azuma Yunoki seated over there. (Osaki pointed where Azuma is seated.) But now, there will be two in this class. I wish you will get along with each other. I'm sure you will, Yunoki-san is a gentleman anyway." Maori looked at Azuma Yunoki. Azuma flashed his world famous smile.

…_Interesting…_Both of them thought.

* * *

**-BIOGRAPHY-**

**Name: **Maori Kiyumi

**Gender: **Female

**Age:** 16 years old

**Birthday: **February 12

**Horoscope:** Aquarius

**Blood Type:** AB

**Instrument:** Flute

**Hair Color:** Hazel with brown streaks

**Year:** 3rd Year, Class 3-B, Music Department

**Height:** 5 feet 4 inches

**ABOUT HER:** Maori Kiyumi, was born and raised in England, an only child of the famous opera singer/singer Aemi Riyoka and vice-president of the Kiyumi Corporation, Hiroki Kiyumi. She is kind, sweet and a very gentle person. She is determined to meet her goals in life. She can be stubborn at times, but this is the thing that makes her a strong person. She can be resentful and cold at times, but her heart has a soft spot that makes her kind to others.

* * *

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: **So there you have it, the first chapter. Leave some comments, review or anything you want to say. It's a free world you can say anything under the sun. As we go along the story, you will know more about Maori and her connection with the La Corda D'oro characters.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Special People

Title: The Cold Polonaise

Rating: T

CHAPTER 2: Special People

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro and The Figure Skating Association. I don't own "Vocalise", it is by Rachmaninov.

**Original Characters:**

Maori Kiyumi

Ayana Riyoka

Hiroki Kiyumi

Arika Kiyumi

Neuro Yunoki

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: **The second chapter of "The Cold Polonaise", obviously. :) Again, I'm sorry if there are still grammatical slips, errors and spelling errors. Please notify me if you found one. Thank you. If you noticed in my original characters, a Neuro Yunoki popped in; I will explain her part in my 'scribbles' after the story, which is at the bottom.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

…"_This is my atonement grandfather, I'll forget everything about it just to amend for my sins"…_

…"_You will never ever show me that talent of yours again, because of that your grandfather died"…_

Maori opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed her temples. "_These dreams…Well, I couldn't get to sleep, might as well do something…" _She said to herself, she grabbed the remote control at her bedside table and turned the television on.

ENTERTAINMENT NEWS -- …_There's an entertainment news at the middle of the night?... Pretty cool…_ She looked at the time and it was 2:00 in the morning.

* * *

-NAMI'S HOUSE-

The girls were having a sleepover at Nami Amou's house. They were seated on the wooden floor of Nami's room, playing spin the bottle for 30 minutes now. The bottle pointed at Kahoko Hino for the first time. She was nervous of what they were going to ask. She's sure that it is about the concours, and has she predicted it, the question about it, was asked. She didn't answer at first but her friends will not stop bugging her.

"Oh c'mon Kaho-chan! We told you who our crushes are! It's your turn now, the bottle pointed at you." Mio pleaded.

"But I don't have anyone!" Kahoko defended herself, and then she thought of something or someone, it made an unnoticeable blush on her cheeks.

"For heaven sake Kahoko! That couldn't be! 5 boys around you excluding Shimizu--cause he is too young for you--and you don't have one?!" Nami Amou exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous, Kahoko. No offense but as your accompanist, I can see that there is a big possibility, no, HUGE possibility that you'll fall in love or have a crush on one of them." Mori Minami added.

"Well… uhm… Please Nami, don't write this on your paper." Kahoko said in defeat, her blush turning into a shade of her hair color.

"Why should I? I told you; whatever we talk about here will not come out of these four walls… but maybe a little bit of information won't hurt, ne, Kaho-chan?"Nami teased.

"Nami-chan!! Please!!" Kahoko pleaded and her cheeks are now battling with the color of her hair.

"Okay. Okay, Kahoko chill. I promise, I won't write anything, just promise that you will say who the lucky man is."

"Uhm… Okay. Deal…" Kahoko whispered, her cheeks still burning. She lost to this battle and she can't do anything about it. If she will continue to keep her mouth shut, they will continue the whole night bombarding the question.

When the girls heard her say "deal", they all stared at her excitedly; their ears wide open for the forthcoming answer of the lady violinist.

"Uhm… Ano… I-I-I-I HAVE A CRUSH ON AZUMA YUNOKI!" Kahoko shouted and let out a big sigh.

"That went well. But wait, NO WAY?! I thought you were going to say Len Tsukimori!" Nao said. Kahoko looked at her best friend with a confused look.

"As usual 'YUNOKI-SAMA' wins. Well, it can't be helped." Nami said while grabbing her soda can on the floor, drinking a little.

"Thank God! You didn't pick Tsuchiura. Well, Yunoki-senpai's fine but he is not my type. He's too kind and too much of a gentleman." Mori said.

Kahoko just smiled. …_if you only know Mori, he's a demon. A DEMON!! But my heart… It shouts for him or in someway it yearns for his affection…_

Then Mori added another statement. "But if you have a crush on Yunoki-senpai, you have competition, my dear… I mean you know with the whole population of girls in Seisou praising him, that's serious competition."

"Oh yah! You're right Mori, in my polls he still has the highest number of fans. Next is Kaji-kun, he is just a little lower than Yunoki-senpai then next is Hihara-senpai, then Tsuchiura-kun and Tsukimori-kun are head to head in 4th place and Shimizu would be last." Nami said putting down the soda can, standing up and grabbing a stapled paper on her study desk. Mori took the paper from Nami's hand and read the graphs that were drawn at every page.

"How do you get this stuff?" Mori asked flipping the first page. Nao joined her in reading.

"I'm in the Press Club, Mori, I have access to those stuffs." Nami replied pointing a finger on her.

"Wow… Yunoki-senpai and Kaji-kun are almost the same, but why is Neuro Yunoki also here?…" Nao asked with a confused face.

"AHAHA! Of course! She has a fan club too, you know!" Nami pointed out. Mori and Nao looked at each other then to Nami again.

"I'm not shocked at all. I mean Yunoki-senpai is really beautiful. But hey! Kaho-chan! I like Yunoki-senpai too you know!" Mio interrupted the 3 girls. Kahoko blushed harder.

"Kaho-senpai, that's okay." comforted Shouko Fuyuumi.

"Well… that is why I don't anticipate this feeling for him, because I know that I have competition." Kahoko whispered.

"Well, let's not indulge with that issue of Yunoki-senpai having so many fans and Kahoko can't get in." Nao said.

"Hey! Hey! Speaking of Yunoki-senpai and competitions, He has competition in his class." Nami started. They all looked at her confused and interested at the same time.

"What competition?" Mori asked first.

"Well, at first he's the one and only flutist in his class, now they are two." Nami said grinning.

"Two?..." Mio asked still confused.

"Oh Gosh! You should join my club so that you'll know the latest scoop in our school. Anyway, yes two, Azuma Yunoki and Maori Kiyumi."

"WOW!! Do you think they'll be the one to start a 'Flute Romance'?! We already have a 'Violin Romance', so why not another instrument, right?" Mio said, her eyes sparkling in delight.

Everyone stared at her and sweat dropped.

"Okay… Anyway--" Nami started when she was cut off by Mori.

"Wait you said, Maori Kiyumi?! The daughter of Aemi Riyoka-sama?! Oh gosh! I love the way she sings!" Mori said excitedly.

"I don't know if she's the daughter of that, Aemi Riyoka." Nami replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Aemi Riyoka? Who is she Mori?" asked Kahoko looking at her accompanist on her right.

"Well, she works with Misa Hamai-sama, you know mother of Tsukimori-kun. Misa Hamai plays the piano and Aemi Riyoka sings in their concerts. Their tandem is so beautiful! I watched one of their concerts and oh my gosh! Aemi Riyoka-sama's voice is just so heavenly!" Mori said dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah… Cut that. But you know what; there is something fishy with that Maori Kiyumi…" Nami said touching her chin. Everyone looked at her with a puzzled expression.

* * *

"ACHOU!" sneezed Maori.

"Oh gosh… am I getting a cold or what? I'm sneezing for like 3 times."

-ENTERTAINMENT NEWS-

"_Aemi Riyoka-sama and Misa Hamai-sama again, gave the best concert in Italy. Their pieces were performed perfectly that they were given a standing ovation by the audience."_

"_We never expected it to be like this, but we want to say thank you to all who watched." Aemi Riyoka said in an interview._

"_You will never hear something like that in your life again. Tears ran down on my face when they played 'Vocalise'. It was so beautiful." A lady wearing a blue glittering gown said while going out of the Theatre._

"_Aemi and I are so happy to know that the people love it. That is music for us, we enjoy it and the people enjoy it too." Misa Hamai said on an interview, backstage._

"_Aemi Riyoka and Misa Hamai are now on their way to France for their last performance for their tour. Another news about Aemi Riyoka, it is said that she is now living in Japan. Our sources say that this is because the press people are keep on bombarding the Kiyumi family about the issue of her daughter quitting figure skating and the sudden death of Aemi Riyoka's father. Sources say that, they've decided to migrate because they were fed up of the press. As for Maori's issue, The Figure Skating Association and the Kiyumi clan's spokes person is still keeping their mouth shut about the 16 year old skater…" _

Maori turned off the television.

..._full of crap!..._ Maori thought.

…_Why make a big thing about me?! When you can make more money with actors and actresses…_ She thought irritability.

RING.RING.RING. her cell phone rang which made her jolt a little.

…_What the heck?! a phone call at the middle of the night and Entertainment news. Wow… The world's CRAZY!... _her phone rang again.

"Hello… Maori Kiyumi speaking."

"I'm sorry for calling this late but it's urgent."

"It's okay. I'm not sleeping anyway. What is it?"

* * *

-SATURDAY MORNING-

-Maori on the phone.-

"Hey Ayana, can I ask you a favour?" Maori asked.

"Yeah, sure! What is it?"

"Be my accompanist for the upcoming musical."

"What the heck?! You're a musician now? HAHA!"

"Shut up, Ayana! Will you accept it or not?"

"Yeah, yeah fine. But wait there's a camp right? Can a general education student come?"

"Well, I asked Mr. Osaki last night, well apparently this morning if I can bring you, he said yes and I don't have any choice but you Ayana."

"Tell me, why am I your only choice?"

"Cause you are my best ever cousin. Cut it out Ayana!"

"Okay, okay Ms. Kiyumi. I will. Just tell me when the camp is."

"4 days from now…"

"So the camp will be on Thursday until…"

"Wednesday next week, it's a one week program."

"Got it! So, I'll just see you at school. I need to go now. Mom's in her shopping spree mode again."

"Right… It's a Saturday. It's family day for you."

"Oh stop it Maui! I hate you when you tease me like that."

"Well you tease me too, not my fault."

"Fine. I really need to go. Bye Maui!"

"Bye." Maori put down the phone.

After the conversation with her cousin, she decided to go down to grab a snack only to find her enraged father walking towards the coat rack near the entrance door.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She asked while going down the stairs.

"Well, that crappy entertainment news at the middle of the night is. I asked your Auntie Arika to stop this, but they are just too nosy." Her dad said while wearing his suit.

"So what will we do now?" She asked landing at the last step of the stairs.

"Auntie Arika said, she's sorry. Do not worry a single thing, darling. Dad and Auntie Arika will fix this. We will silence the press for you."

"But, Dad, what about school?" She said looking worried. She knows that in someway students of Seisou Academy have a hint that she's the figure skater and the Press Club will release this issue for sure.

"Well, that's what I'll be doing now; I'll be going to your school to talk to your teachers and principal, even the Press Club. Auntie Arika will be the one talking to our associates plus she's adding protection for you. There will be some days, Maori, that 4 guards will pick you up at school."

"DAD! You're exaggerating this thing! 4?! Dad! I know my way back here. Thank you. I know you're concern but that's too much it will cost attention." Maori said going forward to her father.

"Well, will see. I got to go now, honey. Just remember this, everything will be fine." He kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"I'll see you tonight. Don't let this issue bother you, okay?" He smiled and closed the front door.

* * *

-SATURDAY NIGHT-

-Kiyumi residence-

-Hiroki Kiyumi and Arika Kiyumi were at the home office whispering-

"Are you sure Maori's not here?" Arika asked nervously while closing the office door.

"Yes, she called me and said that a classmate invited her to go to a cake shop near by." Hiroki said signalling her sister to sit on the chair in front of him.

"Now, what do you want to discuss?" Hiroki asked.

"Brother, we need help to stop the media. Our family is not that strong enough to stop them." Arika started while sitting down on the chair Hiroki told her to. Hiroki stood up and went to the window.

"You told me you can handle this?" Hiroki said looking back at his sister.

"I know, I said that, but the thing is this release came from England not from Japan. I cannot stop the media in England." Arika explained.

"So how can we stop them?"

"We need help, a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes, for the protection of Maori. This family that we are going to deal with has a good reputation. They have connections in England. It will be easy for them to stop the media, here and in England, as well." Arika said.

"That strong?" Hiroki said.

"Yes, brother." Arika said.

"How did you find them? Or know them in a way?"

"Dad had worked with them years ago." Arika said standing up.

"Think about it brother, this is our only chance to stop this and protect our Maori. I'm sure she'll be treated as a princess with them. They are kind of, interested with this deal." Arika continued placing her hands on Hiroki's desk.

"Before anything else, Arika I'm kind of impressed and convinced about this proposal but may I know who the family we are dealing with?" Hiroki said returning to his table.

"The Yunoki clan, brother."

Hiroki's eyes widened. He sat on his chair.

"This is our only chance, right? Then appoint a meeting with them on Monday. Arika, this deal should be confidential, Maori nor the children of the Yunoki clan should not know this."

"They want it like that too, brother."

* * *

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: **Second chapter done. I think this is longer than the first chapter. Oh well, again, you can leave your reviews and comments or just say anything you want. I'm sorry if the guys are not yet introduced, but they'll be here soon. Thank you for reading again.

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER INFO:**

Okay, about **NEURO YUNOKI**, my friend and I made her. We have stories about her, but it is not yet published and the stories are **NOT RELATED **to this fanfiction so please don't be confused if we publish one. SHE has a different role here. Instead of putting Miyabi as Azuma's sister, I added another sister of his, who is into music too, just for fun. You'll get to know her along the way. :)

Ayana Riyoka is the best friend and cousin of Maori Kiyumi.


	3. Worst Fear Ever

Title: The Cold Polonaise

Rating: T

Chapter 3: Worst Fear Ever

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own La Corda D'oro and their characters.

ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:

Maori Kiyumi

Hiroki Kiyumi

Ayana Riyoka

Aya Madoka

Reiji Yumita

Chion Okahito

Mitsuo Rihito

Jin Rikiya

Neuro Yunoki

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: **the third chapter. The first time that the guys will appear, tell me if there is one person who is OOC. Again, I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors, slips and spelling errors. As you can see, there are a lot of names in the original characters; I gave names to their accompanists. I want them to participate a little in this story. ;)

Thanks for reading.

**Reviews/Comments/Suggestions are always welcome. ;)**

* * *

"Mau! Come on now, we're leaving or else you'll be late." Maori's dad called her coming from downstairs.

"I'm coming! Just give me a minute!"

She grabbed her things that were lying on her bed; she locked her room from outside and ran towards the stairs. She fastened her pace going down the stairs and made her way towards the car which is parked in front of their main door. She threw her things at the back of the car and entered the passenger's seat.

"Jeez… Maori, can you wake up earlier so that you won't be like this every morning?" Hiroki said while starting the engine of the car.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to get up earlier but the bed is just too cozy." She said brushing her hair and tying it into a half ponytail.

"So, it's the bed's fault?" her dad said looking at her with a 'that-is-a-very-intelligent-excuse-look'.

"Well, yah, kind of." She said smiling to her dad. Hiroki just shook his head.

"Dad, don't bother to pick me up later. I'll be practicing so I'll be home late." Maori said after fixing her herself.

"I won't bother of course. I have an important meeting." Hiroki said while stirring the wheel.

"With who?" Maori asked while looking at herself in the mirror.

"None of your business, my dear." He said.

"But let me know what time you are going home, I need to tell your Auntie Arika." Hiroki added.

"For what?" Maori asked with a confused look at his dad.

"Well, if I'm not the one who will pick you up, who do you think will?" Hiroki asked her sarcastically.

"Dad, haven't I told you last Saturday that I can go home by myself?" Maori said.

"No, Maori, for heaven sake, now that the media knows you're here, by any chance paparazzi will be lingering all over the country and when they found out where you are studying you'll be lucky if you get in without them taking a picture of you."

"Hmm… maybe at around 6 or 7." Maori said in defeat.

"6, your mother is coming home so you should be home by that time." Hiroki said looking at his daughter sternly.

"Fine. Well here's my stop. I'll see you at home. Bye." Maori opened the door and went down the car. As she was about to cross the street, a group of girls shouted,

"YUNOKI-SAMA!! Good morning." The fans girls shouted to a man who just arrived.

"Good morning too, I wish that you will have a nice day." Azuma Yunoki replied as he went down his limo.

"YUNOKI-SAMA!!" Another shout from the fan girls.

"Jeez… Is he a God or what? It's like everyone praises him." Maori whispered to herself while crossing the streets going towards the gates of Seisou Academy.

"I know right." Somebody whispered to her ears.

"GOSH! Ayana! Don't you ever do that to me again, you surprised me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You should have seen your face. Anyway, you should get use to the shouts and screech of the 'Yunoki fan club' whenever 'Yunoki-sama' pass their way." Ayana said while emphasizing the words "Yunoki fan club" and "Yunoki-sama".

"He has a fan club? Right… and he is my classmate… great! More shouting, is there any chance that when he recites and his answer is correct they'll screech too?" Maori asked sarcastically.

Ayana smiled at her cousin sarcastically. "Well, that I don't know. But I guess you'll know that." Maori shrugged as they passed where Azuma Yunoki is standing chatting with his fan girls.

"Hey! Maori, did you watch last Saturday's--" Ayana was cut off by the handsome young Prince.

"Good morning, Kiyumi." Azuma Yunoki said smiling. Maori stopped and was shocked to be greeted by the Prince of Seisou Academy.

"Good morning, Yunoki." Maori replied looking back at her classmate.

Azuma Yunoki smiled. "I'll see you at class." Maori nodded and walked away dragging her friend Ayana.

"He – just – wait – is –something--" Ayana stuttered while she was being dragged by her cousin.

"C'mon Ayana, it's just a greeting and I thought you don't care about Azuma Yunoki?" Maori asked and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Of course, I don't care about that beautiful guy… I was just…" Ayana said while blushing.

"Just…?" Maori raised an eyebrow at her and crossed her arms.

"Oh nothing! I'll see you later at the practice room okay? 3 pm sharp. Bye!" Ayana said and ran towards the direction of the General Education Department.

"Hey! Wait! Oh! That's very friendly of you, Ayana!" She shook her head, turned and walked towards the direction of the Music Department building, when someone called her name

"Kiyumi." She turned around and saw the main topic of their conversation a while ago.

"Yunoki." She answered back looking at him.

"Let's go together shall we? I insist." Yunoki said and flashed his famous smile.

"uhm… okay…" Maori replied.

-CLASSROOM-

-P.A. SYSTEM-

"_I'm sorry to interrupt your classes but Kanazawa-sensei wants to see the following students during the break—Shouko Fuyuumi, Keiichi Shimizu, Len Tsukimori, Kahoko Hino, Aoi Kaji, Ryoutarou Tsuchiura, Kazuki Hihara, Azuma Yunoki and Maori Kiyumi. Please ask your accompanist to come with you. Thank you for your time."_

… _Why is she called too…?..._someone thought.

"HEY! Maori Kiyumi! Come with Yunoki and I okay?!" Kazuki Hihara shouted from behind, he was waving widely.

…_This man is just so energetic… _"Yeah… Sure." She said turning around to look at Hihara.

Almost everyone stared at Maori's direction. Osaki noticed this; he then answered the questioned looks of the students,

"Kiyumi-san, is part of the musical camp that is why she was called by Kanazawa-sensei." All stares went away.

Maori smiled at Osaki and Osaki gave her a nod.

-DURING THE BREAK-

"Wow, long time no see. Anyway, first things first I want to see you because I want you to meet someone who is somewhat related to me; my niece, Maori Kiyumi." Kanazawa said.

"Hi! I'm Maori Kiyumi, Class 3-B and I specialized with the flute. The one beside me is my accompanist Ayana Riyoka, Class 2-4."

…_So it's true… she's here_… someone thought_._

"Now, you know the routine." Kanazawa said. Ryoutarou Tsuchiura was the first one to start,

"Yo! I'm Ryoutarou Tsuchiura, Class 2-5, piano."

"Kahoko Hino, Class 2-2 and I specialized with the violin, here's my accompanist Mori Minami, Class 2-A."

"Sh—Shouko Fuyuumi, Class 1-B, clarinet and she's Aya Madoka my accompanist, Class 1-B."

"Aoi Kaji here, Class 2-2, viola! Reiji Yumita my accompanist, Class 2-B."

"Keiichi Shimizu, Class 1-A cello…Chion Okahito, accompanist…Class 1-A…"

"Len Tsukimori, Class 2-A violin. Mitsuo Rihito, my accompanist, Class 2-A."

"You know us Kiyumi-san but I'll introduce myself properly! Kazuki Hihara, Class 3-B, trumpet and he's my accompanist Jin Rikiya, Class 3-A."

"Azuma Yunoki, Class 3-B, I specialized with the flute. Meet my sister and my accompanist Neuro Yunoki, Class 2-B."

"Wait? You're a third year? Aren't you just sixteen years old?" Mori Minami suddenly asked Maori.

"Yes. I am sixteen. How did you know… Minami-san right? I didn't tell you my age yet right?" Maori asked confused on how she knows her age.

"Uhm… Hehe… I have a friend from the Press Club and she has access to the Student Profile of every student. We've kind of check you out." Mori said blushing in embarrassment.

Tsuchiura and Tsukimori made a disgusted look. They know, who the 'friend' she was talking about.

Maori was taken aback but forced a smile, "Its okay."

"Kiyumi-san?! You're just sixteen?! How come?!" Kazuki Hihara shouted in surprised.

"Easy, easy. Don't harass my niece, Hihara. I'll be the one to explain. She took the entrance test here in Seisou for second year general education student; apparently all the subject areas were above average even the music area. So the directors asked her to audition for music education and as you can see, she did pass. The directors asked her to take the test again for third year music education student; she passed it with flying colors again. That's my girl!" Kanazawa said while ruffling the hair of Maori.

"Uncle, please stop doing that." Maori said getting away from Kanazawa's arms.

"I'm just so proud of you, Maori." Kanazawa said.

"Amazing, how do you do it Kiyumi?" Kahoko asked, amazed by Maori's mental ability. Maori didn't know what to reply but she manage to answer something,

"I don't know actually." Maori replied smiling shyly.

"Kanazawa-sensei is that all?" Len Tsukimori interrupted.

"Oh no, we need to talk about the musical camp which is 2 days from now." Kanazawa said.

"Do we really need to come to this camp?" Len Tsukimori asked crossing his arms.

"Well, if you don't want to go forget about passing second year, Tsukimori." Kanazawa said a little irritated.

"Anyway, back to it. The place where we are going is a little cold. Duh? It's the mountains! We'll be staying at the Riyoka Family Villa. There's a skating rink, a hot spring and a lot more." Maori's eyes widened.

"Wait, uncle, did you say Riyoka Family Villa? Did you ask my mom about this?"

"Oh yes, Maui. I did ask her while she's on tour. She agreed 110. As I was saying… There are about 10 rooms to sleep and rest in. 5 practice rooms with an upright or grand piano…"

Maori wasn't listening anymore, her mind was flying… just thinking about the house brings back memories that she wants to let go.

"Any questions?"

"WOW!! SENSEI!! I think that's a great place!!" Kazuki Hihara said who's now very ecstatic about the camp.

"Hihara, chill down." Ryoutarou said.

"Hihara calm down now." Yunoki approached his friend and placed a hand on his friend's shoulders.

"I have a question, Uncle." Maori said with a serious tone. Everyone looked at her. Even Hihara stopped his ecstatic state.

"Ask it, Maui."

"Is there by any chance you can change the venue?"

"Maori!" Ayana shouted and nudged her cousin. Maori who was spacing out realized what she just said,

" Oh! Uhm! I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Uhm… forget about what I said. Uhm… is that all?"

"Fortunately, Yes. Are you okay Maori?" Kanazawa asked, worried about his niece. Maori just nodded.

"You may go if you want." They all went out the music room and went to their respective classes.

Maori rubbed her temples…_what am I thinking?_...

…_what's with her?... 2 people thought._

* * *

**-naomiyukari08 scribbles: **that's it for now. Next chapter coming up soon. I'm sorry if it is still a little boring, everything is an introduction. The following chapters might be better than these chapters. Plus, I'm sorry if I update the chapters one by one, read my profile I have a lot of reasons why. ;) i'll try to update soon. ;)

Thank you for reading. **Reviews/Comments (bad or good)/ Suggestions are well accepted. ;)**


	4. Surprise, Surprise?

Title: The Cold Polonaise

Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise?

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro and their characters.

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER:**

Maori Kiyumi

Ayana Riyoka

Hiroki Kiyumi

Aemi Riyoka

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles**_: **the 4**_**_th__ chapter. I promise that this story will get better in someway. ;) Again, as I always say, I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors, spelling errors and grammatical slips. Please notify me is someone is OOC. Please... :) Thanks a lot. :)_**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Reviews and Comments are well accepted so please review. ;) It gives me motivation to make a good story if you review it. ;)**

* * *

"What happened to you back there?" Ayana asked Maori as they went out in one of the practice rooms. Maori who is still in shock of what she said and what she heard during the break wasn't listening to Ayana.

"Hey! Maori Kiyumi! What the hell is happening with you?! You're spacing out!" Ayana shouted. She slapped Maori on her shoulders which made Maori go back to her senses.

"What you do that for?! It hurts, Ayana." Maori said as she rubbed the part where Ayana slapped her.

"Well because first you are not answering my question. Second you were spacing out. Anyway, now that your senses are back I'll ask you again, what happened to you back there?" Maori took her eyes off Ayana and looked at the floor with a gloomy face.

"Oh! I get it! Maori, I thought… you've moved on, I mean it's been a year now you know…" Ayana said.

"I know it's been a year… but it's hard. To go back there it's like… it's like reminiscing my first steps in skating… (She looked at Ayana) You know that grandpa's the one who convinced my mom to enrol me in a skating school. If not for grandpa, they'll be no figure skating for me." Ayana looked at her.

"hmm… well, we'll go thru this, Maori. It takes time to let go and move on. Just… just take it step by step. Maybe, this step in the Riyoka Family Villa will be a good one."

"I guess…" Maori replied then release a big sigh.

"Hey! Maori you're such a slow poke! I want to grab a drink in the cafeteria before it closes. Let's go." Ayana said dragging her friend.

In the farthest corner of the hallway, a Music student was listening to their conversation.

…_so it is her after all... _The Music student thought and entered one of the practice rooms.

* * *

**-NIGHT-**

**-HINO RESIDENCE-**

Hino was sitting beside the windowsill staring at the beautiful full moon.

"The moon's so beautiful tonight. I hope I can share this moment with someone special…"

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She grabbed her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello, Kahoko Hino speaking."

"Hino-san." A familiar voice spoke at the other line. She froze as she heard the man's voice.

"Y-Yu-Yunoki-senpai? Why are you calling me?"

"Hmm… your voice seems like you've seen a ghost… Kahoko."

…_again! With the Kahoko, are you teasing me or is there something more with that..._Hino thought…_ if only I could stay that…_

"Oh stop, daydreaming Kahoko." She whispered as she slaps her forehead.

"hmm… talking to yourself again when you can talk to me." Azuma Yunoki said on the other line.

…_stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Kahoko! Why do you need to blurt that out?!..._ Hino thought.

"Ah.. A-Ano, I didn't say anything, Yunoki-senpai." _…wow! Good going! And you know he heard you! Nice lie!..._

"hmm.. You're annoying me again… Kahoko. Anyway, I'm at your doorstep for 5 minutes now. I think you left something in the practice room that you used earlier this afternoon."

…_DOORSTEP?!... One second, I'm thinking about you spending time with me, looking at the moon and now you're at my DOORSTEP?!... _Hino thought.

…_wait… I left something? Wait… I know I'm missing something… OH SHOOTS!! Not my journal! Not my journal!! What to do? What to do?... _She thought. She was fidgeting.

"Kahoko… I'm waiting. Aren't you going to let me in? It's getting cold out here." Yunoki said darkly.

"Oh! I'm sorry but uhm, are you sure that's mine? You know the thing that you're talking about."

"Are you telling me Kahoko that I'm stupid and I don't know how to read?"

…_YOU READ MY JOURNAL?! OH NO!! NO!!... _Hino thought.

"Kahoko, the clock is ticking. Do you have plans of freezing me to death?" Yunoki said darkness in his voice.

…_now, I'm planning to do that…_Hino thought.

"Oh! Ah… wait a sec." Then she ran down the stairs and opened the entrance door. She was greeted by a purple-haired guy, who was still wearing his uniform.

"Finally." Azuma Yunoki said as he enters the house of Hino.

"Uhm… Yunoki-senpai, my notebook?" She said as she closed their entrance door.

"Oh. Right. Here. About that, I knew that it was yours, first page, your name was written on it." Yunoki said, before he gave it to her, he opened the first page and pointed to her, her own hand writing of her name.

"A-ha-ha-ha… I forgot I wrote my name there." She scratched the back of her head.

"You're really an idiot."

…_I'm not an idiot…_Hino thought.

"A lot of interesting things are written there, ne, Kahoko?"

…_OH NO!! YOU REALLY READ IT?..._Hino blushed.

"Just kidding, Kahoko. That's just a wild guess. Don't worry, I didn't read the stuffs in there. You really are cute when you blush." Yunoki held her chin which made her blush more. Then Yunoki let go, then laughed.

…_if only you're not a pretty boy, I've already crushed that face of yours!... _

"Oh well, that's about it, Kahoko." He leaned to Kahoko's side, his lips near Kahoko's ear and whispered,

"I'll see you tomorrow Kahoko, from your beloved flutist." Then he straightened his back and said

"Be careful, next time okay, Hino-san. Ja!" he smiled and went out the house.

Hino on the other hand, stood still, frozen from where she was standing and was blushing ferociously.

* * *

**-KIYUMI RESIDENCE-**

"I'm home!!" Maori shouted while opening the main door and putting down her things on the dining table, she went straight to the living room to see her mother sitting in a couch and watching the news.

"You're back and... early." Maori said leaning to give her mother a kiss on the cheek. She sat down on the arm rest.

"Well, Misa Hamai and I are kind of missing our families." Aemi Riyoka said hugging the waist of her daughter. Maori rolled her eyes and just gave her mom a small smile.

The doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting someone?" Maori said looking at her mom with a questioned look.

"Not that I'm aware of." Her mother answered letting her go.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it." Maori said standing up and walking towards the door.

Her dad came out of his office and shouted,

"Honey! Check first before opening the door, they might be reporters."

"I know." She said looking at the glass window beside the door.

"LEN TSUKIMORI!?" she exclaimed.

…_why is he here?! What the heck is he doing here?!..._ She thought. She went to the door and turned the knob. She opened it and it revealed 3 people.

"Maori, how good to see you. You've grown a lot." Misa Hamai greeted. Maori looked shocked to see the family of Len.

…_What are they doing here?!... _Maori thought.

"Who is it Maori?" Hiroki shouted.

"It's the Tsukimoris (saying it looking at Len.) Oh, come in please." She said moving to the side to let the 3 people enter. As the 3 people entered the house, she closed the door.

Maori's mom went out of the living room.

"Misa? What are you doing here? And is this Len?" Aemi said moving forward to Len and looking at him. Len gave her a small smile.

"Why, he's handsome, Misa!" Aemi said. Len's cheeks formed a light blush. Misa Hamai and Mr. Tsukimori just smiled at her.

"Maori looks beautiful too, Aemi." Misa Hamai said turning her head to Maori's direction. Maori gave a curt smile and nod.

"Well, we are actually planning to go out for dinner to celebrate Misa's arrival but Misa suggested to just take out the food and go here to celebrate 3 things, your safe arrival, the successful concert and welcome back to Japan." Mr. Tsukimori said to Hiroki and Aemi. Misa Hamai just smiled at them. Len's look was like saying,

…_They just forced me to come here…_

"Oh, thank you. Why not let's start?" Hiroki said leading them to the dining table.

"Why not, you kids sit in the living room first while we prepare." Aemi said to her daughter and Len.

"Kids?! MOM! We're not kids anymore!" Maori said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms towards her mom.

"Well, just do whatever you want." Aemi said and went to the kitchen with Misa, to prepare the food that the Tsukimoris brought.

Hiroki and Mr. Tsukimori went to the liquor cabinet to find something good to drink. The 2 teenagers just stayed where they were left.

"You want to go to the living room or the music room or the library…" Maori started but was cut off by Len.

"Anywhere but here." He said coldly looking at the floor. Maori raised an eyebrow,

…_oh you will not make my day worst!..._ She thought.

"Fine. Go somewhere else than here. I don't mind. If my mom ask me where am I, I'll just be in the garden." She said and turned her back to Len. She went out to their garden.

She sat near the water fountain and just listened to the rushing water. It was a tiring day for her a little relaxation of her mind and heart will refresh her senses. She closed her eyes, lay down on the grass and in just one moment she was fast asleep dreaming,

"_Grandpa, another hour please…"_

"_But dear, it's 11:30 in the evening. Aren't you tired yet? I need to pick you up right now."_

"_Grandpa… please… Just leave the house…by 12. I promise I'll be ready when you arrive."_

"_Hmmm… if you are not only my grand daughter, okay, okay. Just promise me my princess you'll win this competition."_

"_Grandpa! Don't put pressure on me! But I'll win of course, for my beloved grandfather."_

_His grandfather laughed at the other line. "Okay, honey. I'll hang up now, so you can practice." Maori's grandfather hung up._

"_That's strange, grandpa's never late." Maori said to herself, she looked at her wrist watch, 12:40 am._

"_And why is his cell phone off?" She looked at the LSD of her cell phone and tried speed dialling her grandfather._

_Then her phone rang…_

"_GRANDPA!"_

"_Honey, its Dad, I have bad news for you…" Then tears started running down her face._

"Maori? Maori?" Someone was waking her up and shaking her gently. Tears were running down on her cheeks and she could feel it.

"NO!!" Maori shouted. She sat up panting and sweating, her cheeks wet because of the tears.

She was still on the same spot, at the grass near the pond. She looked around to see who woke her up and at her left, she saw Len, one leg is kneeling the other leg is supporting his arms which is around Maori's shoulders.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

…_yah right! You're worried…_ Maori thought. She doesn't know why but her blood boils when he is near.

Maori just nodded.

"Auntie Aemi told me to call you because dinner is ready, then I saw you, you were dreaming am I right?"

Maori nodded again.

"Of what Maori?" He asked. Len doesn't know why he is asking this to her.

…_Why am I being nosy??..._ Len thought.

Maori didn't respond.

…_why do you need to know??..._ Maori thought.

…_I just saw you today and now you're asking me to share things to you?..._

"It is none of your business." She said coldly. She doesn't want anyone to know that the dreams she had before still hunts her until now. She tried to get up but was supported by Len anyway.

"I'm fine. Let go." She said. He let go of her. She walked away from him and went inside the house. Len rubbed his temples,

…_why did I bother to come here?!..._ He said to himself irritably. He will never like that girl… or he already did??

* * *

**-HINO RESIDENCE-**

Hino went back to her room, dumbstruck and confused of what he said.

..._He did reat it... he did read it..._ She only thought of these words as she walks up to her room.

"WHY IS THIS MAN ALWAYS DOING THIS TO ME?!" She shouted when she entered her room.

She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Then it struck her, she sat up,

"OH NO!! I'M WITH HIM FOR SEVEN DAYS!?" She shouted again.

"NO! NO! AH!! YUNOKI-SENPAI!! YOU'RE MAKING ME INSANE!!" she shouted while lying down again, her face buried in the pile of blankets.

* * *

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: Thank you again, and please, please—Review! ;) CRITICIZE IT! Haha! **

Chapter 5 will be coming soon. I hope I can fasten pace. Why am I so lazy in typing stuffs?? Oh well. ;)


	5. Eyes to Ice

Title: The Cold Polonaise

Rating: T

CHAPTER 5: Eyes to Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro and their characters.

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:**

Maori Kiyumi

Ayana Riyoka

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: **_**Chapter 5. As I always say, I'm sorry if there are STILL grammatical slips, errors and spelling errors. I'm sorry if this was a little late than the others, all negative factors that a writer can have came to me, laziness to type, to write, to describe, to proofread, my dad borrowing my laptop for business purposes and most of all the annoying writer's block. Oh well,**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**P.S.: REVIEWS/COMMENTS/SUGGESTIONS are well accepted. ;) **_

**_I just want to say thank you to the people who reviewed this story. It really gave my laziness a wake up call. haha! ;)_**

* * *

Azuma Yunoki, entered the classroom of Class 3-B.

"YUNOKI-SAMA!!" The girls screech except for one girl who is sitting in one of the chairs reading a book.

…_I'm going to be deaf any minute now… _She thought as she rubs her right ear.

"KIYUMI-SAN!! GOOD MORNING!!" A voice greeted behind her.

…_now, I'm deaf… _Maori thought.

"Good morning, Hihara." Maori said not lifting her head and continued reading.

"Good morning, Kiyumi-san." A more subtle voice greeted her from her side.

Azuma Yunoki approached her or rather approached his seat. Apparently, Maori Kiyumi is the official seatmate of Azuma Yunoki, which makes her day really irritating, morning and afternoon. The Yunoki Fan girls keep on approaching her and asking her questions about Azuma Yunoki or worst she was asked to give something to him.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Kiyumi-senpai, how does it feel to be seated next to Yunoki-sama?" a first year girl asked her during lunch in the cafeteria._

"_uhm…" Maori said then another girl interrupted her._

"_Does he smell good? Does he teach you the things that you don't understand? KIYUMI-SENPAI!! YOU'RE SO LUCKY!!" the second year shouted._

…_that's it; I'm having my lunch near the courtyard… Maori thought and left the group without being noticed because they were still busy daydreaming._

_**AT THE COURTYARD**_

_Maori was sitting in one of benches near the man made river eating her Danish bread, when someone approached her._

"_Kiyumi-senpai…" a pink haired girl bowed in front of her. 2 more girls arrived, standing behind the pink haired girl._

…_now what?... Maori thought._

"_Uhm… we want to ask you a favour?" the girl started._

"_Can you please give this to Yunoki-sama." The short haired girl handed her something. Maori reached out to receive what the girl was giving her. She has no choice but to receive it anyway._

…_what the heck?! You want me to give him a pudding?!... Maori thought while examining the small container._

"_We made that for him." They said in unison._

"_Uhm… but I don't know where Yunoki is, right now." Maori pointed out._

"_Oh, you could give it to him when you see him in class. You're seatmates after all. Thank you Kiyumi-senpai." Then they left._

"_Hey! Wait!..." Maori started… Argh!! I'm not a messenger, you know?..._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"What's that your reading, Kiyumi-san?" Yunoki asked while sitting beside her. She showed the cover page to Yunoki.

"It's about vampires, blood, death, reincarnation and all that stuffs." Maori said as she turned a page. Azuma Yunoki looked at her in shock.

…_how morbid… _Yunoki thought.

"KIYUMI-SAN!!"

…_okay, now I can't concentrate. Why does this man needs to shout my name always?..._ Maori thought_._

"Yes?" She answered lifting her head from the book for the first time.

"Kanayan, wants to meet us on our lunch break. Join Yunoki and I okay?" Hihara said.

…_as if I have a choice…_ Maori thought_…wait who's Kanayan?!..._

Yunoki noticed the confusion lingering in Maori's face.

"Kanayan is your uncle." Yunoki said. Maori nodded.

"Oh… okay." She fixed her table for the first class. Then the bell rang.

* * *

**-CLASS 2-2-**

**-BEFORE THE FIRST CLASS STARTS-**

"Kahoko, are you okay??" Nao asked looking at Hino who is sitting on her chair. Her head is resting on the table sleepily.

"You look like you haven't slept the whole night. You should have not stressed yourself out too much on that chemistry assignment." Mio said.

Hino lifted her head up and looked up to her 2 best friends,

"WE HAVE A CHEMISTRY ASSIGNMENT?!" She shouted grabbing Nao's uniform.

"Hey, don't ruin my uniform Kahoko I just ironed it." Nao said straightening herself up.

…_That Yunoki-senpai is really making me insane… I forgot to do my chemistry assignment because of him…_

"Don't worry Kaho-chan, you can copy Nao's, that's what I did." Mio said. Nao glared at her.

"Copy it during lunch break." Nao said turning her gaze to Hino.

"Lunch break? I can't. The concours participants have a meeting." Hino said in a depressed tone.

"Then start copying." Nao said grabbing her assignment on her bag and giving it to Hino.

After Nao gave her assignment to Hino, Kaji approached them,

"Good morning, Hino-san." He said.

"You're rather early today." He added.

Hino just smiled…_Cause I haven't gotten any sleep last night, because of that demonic upperclassman!..._

"Is it because of the Chemistry assignment we have?" Kaji asked sitting at a vacant seat on her right.

"No, no. Kaji-kun, it's a different thing." Hino said as she starts copying Nao's assignment.

"Looks like it is." He said as he peaked to see what Hino was writing. Then the bell rang for first period.

"Talk to you later at lunch." Kaji said as he walks to his seat and waves a hand at Hino.

* * *

**-LUNCH BREAK-**

"Oh gosh!! FINALLY! A lunch without those fan girls bothering me, no offense Yunoki." Maori said looking at Yunoki.

Azuma Yunoki smiled at her. "I know how it feels, Kiyumi-san." He said.

"Well, more for you but your fan girls are CRAZY! Really." Maori said, resting her head on the table.

…_these two are getting close to each other…_ someone thought in the group.

…_they look so close… _Hino thought.

"Oi! Hino, it looks like you haven't gotten any sleep." Tsuchiura said.

…_is my eyebugs really that big?!..._ Hino thought.

"AHA-AHAHA." She replied scratching the back of her head.

"Kanazawa-sensei, do you think this is just a waste of time?" Tsukimori said.

"Well, if you didn't want to come, Mr. Tsukimori, then why did you come at the first place?" Kanazawa said.

"Because, I was obliged to go and you said that there's a theme for the camp; I want to hear it." He crossed his arms.

"Keep it cool, Tsuki, We're here to enjoy our lunch and each other's company." Kaji said.

"Yes, I think it is nice to see each other again, ne, Hino-san?" Yunoki said smiling at Hino who is sitting in front of him.

"Ah…Yes, Yunoki-senpai." She replied. Yunoki gave her a smile.

"About the theme, I'll tell it to you later after we eat." Kanazawa said.

"Wait, you said there's a theme?" Maori asked looking puzzled at his uncle.

"Yes, you heard him right. A theme is given to guide us in choosing the right music that we will perform." Tsuchiura said looking at Maori.

"Oh. I see. Got it! You're Ryoutarou Tsuchiura, right?" Maori replied.

"Yes, I am." He smiled at her. Maori just nodded and went back to eating her food when suddenly Tsukimori spoke,

"It seems that this is your first time to do something like this." He doesn't know why he is saying this to her but he wants answers, whatever it is.

"Hmm…" Yunoki said.

"Tsukimori-kun…" Hino said.

Maori stopped eating and looked at Tsukimori straight in the eyes, "Pardon?"

"Hey! Tsukimori, have a little respect, she's a girl you know." Tsuchiura said.

"No, no. It's okay. I want to hear what he wants to say. Go on." Maori glared at Tsukimori.

Tsukimori straightened himself up.

"Well, the way you ask it, it seems this is your first time to join a musical camp. Maybe, you never joined a competition yet. By competition, I mean musical competition." Tsukimori glared at her and raised his right eyebrow.

…_this man, will always, always be in my number one hate list…_ She raised an eyebrow too,

"Excuse me? But for your information, I've joined a LOT of camps and competitions." Maori pointed out.

Len smirked. "Give me some examples to prove it."

"A-Ano… Tsukimori-kun." Hino said again.

"Hey! Tsuki!" Kaji said.

Fuyuumi on the other hand is shaking with fear of what will happen to the 2 musicians. Shimizu on the other hand is dozing off again.

…_This man will NEVER EVER change…_

"I don't need to prove anything to you, Mr. Snowman." Tsukimori sat still.

"Oh my, oh my…" Yunoki said while looking at Maori.

"That's good enough, coming from a girl." Kaji said going back to his lunch.

"Wow, a new nickname for Tsuki, Good one, Kiyumi." Tsuchiura said.

Maori ignored the side comments, so did Len. They just glared at each other for a whole minute when Kanazawa interrupted,

"Okay, break it up you two, jeez… Maori you never change." Kanazawa said scratching the back of his neck and closing his eyes.

Maori looked away and crossed her arms,

"Well it is not my fault that 'HE' messed up with me."

Len raised an eyebrow but Kanazawa stopped him.

"No more Tsukimori let the girl have the last words." Kanazawa said irritably.

…_This girl is so strong and brave to be like that to Tsukimori-kun…_ Kahoko Hino thought.

"Hey! Kanayan! We've finished eating, now could you tell us the theme!" Hihara said trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Okay, okay. I'll announce it." Kanazawa said straightening himself up in his seat.

Everyone looked at him. "The theme for the musical camp which you will perform on Thursday when we get back from the camp is…"

"Eh?! We're going to perform it?" Hino asked in astonishment.

"Of course, Hino. What's the theme for if you'll not perform it in front of the student body?" Kanazawa said.

"Ahehe…"

"Its okay, Kaho-senpai, we can do it." Fuyuumi said. Hino nodded.

"Now can we move on?" Tsukimori asked irritably.

"Yes, yes. The theme is 'Beyond these dreams'."

"Abstract again, Kanayan?" Tsuchiura asked.

"That is hard, sensei." Hino said.

"Well, it will not be hard if you know your dreams by heart." Kanazawa said.

"Wait. You said we'll perform this on Thursday. What's the musical for?" Maori asked.

"Easy Maui, one at a time." Kanazawa said. Everyone was still looking at him. Kanazawa sighed.

"Okay, because my niece opened it--thanks to that Maori more explaining to do (Maori gave her uncle a sarcastic smile.)-- In the Winter Musical you'll play 2 out of the 4 pieces that you performed during the Concours. Choose the one that is closest to your heart. All in all you'll play 4 pieces on that Musical."

"Excuse me… newbie here." Maori said waving and pointing at herself.

"Oh right. In your case Maori, because you specialized with the flute too; you need to ask Yunoki there to give you the other 2 pieces that he won't play on that night."

Maori glared at her uncle. "Right… uncle, what if the pieces are not close to my heart?" She asked sarcastically.

"Or you may choose 2 pieces that are close to your heart. Same goes to you, Kaji, ask Hino there or Tsukimori or choose 2 pieces too." Kanazawa said pointing a finger to Kaji realizing that Kaji looked confused. Kaji nodded.

"So Kanazawa-sensei, There will be a lot to do in this camp. First is to choose a piece that is related to the theme and choose the 2 pieces from the concours that is close to our hearts." clarified Yunoki.

"Yes. Plus speaking of practice, you'll perform the long version of the 2 pieces you have chosen." Kanazawa said.

"Kanazawa-sensei… but those are only 3 pieces… you said all in all its 4…" Shimizu said raising his 3 fingers.

"Yeah, sensei, He's right." Tsuchiura said.

"Oh. Almost forgot about that. As a group you will perform a piece that describes you as one."

"So an ensemble, you say?" Maori said.

"Exactly."

"Is there a theme?" Tsukimori asked.

"No there isn't a theme. You need to discover something unique in your group and express it through music." Kanazawa explained.

"Oh how exciting, but hard." Hino said.

"That's great Kanayan!" Hihara shouted.

"Interesting." Yunoki said.

Kanazawa just shrugged.

"But, that's a little hard. We're not that close to each other yet. We don't even now each other that much." Tsuchiura said.

"That is why we have this camp, plus you still have 2 months to get to know each other. As I said, nothing is hard if you know it by heart."

They looked at each other.

Then Maori said "Okay… uncle, are we dismissed because it is like 15 minutes before the bell." She looked at her wrist watch.

"Fine, you may go. I'll see you on Thursday morning at the gates." Kanazawa said. They all went out of the cafeteria.

Hino released a big sigh after coming out of the cafeteria.

"You okay, Hino?" Tsuchiura asked, holding the shoulders of Hino.

"Ah, yes. Tsuchiura-kun." She smiled at him.

"Oh, okay. Whatever you say, but as I always say, I'm here to listen to your concerns and problems." Tsuchiura said while waving good bye and going ahead of her.

"(Sigh) this will be harder than I thought." Hino whispered to herself.

"Well, it will not be if you really know what you want." Hino turned around and saw Maori smiling at her.

"Kiyumi-senpai!"

"Senpai? Hey, even if I'm a grade higher than you that doesn't mean I'm older. Call me Kiyumi, Hino." Maori said pouting.

"Ahehe… Sorry, Kiyumi…"

"-san."

Maori laughed. "I really don't get these –senpai, -san, -kun and other Japanese affixes. Maybe I need to ask my language tutor about that more."

"Eh?! Language tutor?"

"Yes, I am not use to Japanese language yet. I just started learning it a year ago because my mom wants me to."

"But you sound so familiar with it."

"Really? Anyway enough about me. You're changing the topic! Why were you sighing a while ago? C'mom tell me we still have 10 minutes before the bell." Maori said checking her wrist watch again.

"A-Ano… It's just so frustrating, Kiyumi-san, the camp then, the winter musical plus I have a test in Chemistry and Geometry. WAH!!" Hino said placing her hands on her head.

Maori chuckled. "Relax, Hino. Calm down now." Maori held Hino's shoulders.

"Hey! Maori! Come on! Let's go back to class!" Hihara said waving at her while Yunoki who is beside him just smiled.

Maori looked at Kazuki, "Yeah, just give me a minute…(Turns her head to Hino ones more.) Now, why not I'll tutor you after class? I'll see you at the courtyard later."

"Kiyumi-san, no, it's okay. I can manage. I might be--" Hino said shock by the suggestion that was given to her.

It would be nice to be tutored by her, who is as responsible and intelligent as Yunoki-senpai. Hino thought, but she might be a bother to her practices, but Maori shook her head.

"Hino-san, it's okay. I like tutoring and helping my friends on their studies. In that way, I learn something too. Now, Courtyard, dismissal time, I want to see you there. Bye then."

She let go of Hino's shoulders and approached where Hihara and Yunoki were standing.

"Bye, Kaho-chan!!" Hihara waved enthusiastically. Yunoki turned around and just gave her a curt nod and smile.

Then Hihara, Yunoki and Kiyumi walked towards the 3-B classroom.

"Hey, Kiyumi, do you have something in mind on what to perform?" Hihara asked.

"Unfortunately, none. I have no idea yet, but I'll check my music sheets and books. Maybe I can find something appropriate." Maori answered.

"Same here." Yunoki said, as Yunoki realized that Hihara will ask him next. Hihara just nodded.

"Do you think this camp will be more interesting?" Yunoki said while entering the classroom. Maori and Hihara looked at each other then looked at Yunoki who was just smiling at them. They both shrugged.

"We'll see." Maori said. Then they went to their assigned seats.

* * *

"Maori-chan! Thank you! Thank you! I've learned a lot! Thank you! Thank you!" Hino said happily while Maori and Ayana were just giggling.

They've just finished teaching Hino about Chemistry and Geometry.

"You know what Hino-san, you've been saying thank you to Maori since we went out from the library." Ayana said.

"Stop it Kahoko, besides, it was easy teaching you. You were a fast learner. You just need motivation and concentration." Maori said.

"Eh?"

"Yeah, Maori had more students that don't really understand what she's teaching, it's a good that she's patient." Ayana said.

"WATCH OUT!!" A green-haired guy shouted from the soccer field.

Hino, Maori and Ayana ducked.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ayana shouted to the green-haired guy who was running towards them.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay Hino, Kiyumi?" Tsuchiura asked them while Maori grabbed the soccer ball which is nearer to her.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Ayana asked who was pissed off.

"Uhm… I'm sorry, I forgot your name…" Tsuchiura scratched the back of his head.

"Its Ayana Riyoka. RI-YO-KA!"

"Well, okay. Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, we are fine. Thanks for the warning by the way. Ayana, please don't make a big issue about him forgetting your name." Maori said approaching the group.

"Kahoko-san, you didn't tell me that Tsuchiura-kun here plays soccer." Maori said while giving back the ball to him.

Hino just smiled and blush a little.

"Well, yah. It's my club." Tsuchiura said. As they were discussing, an azure haired guy-- who looked irritated and disappointed-- approach them.

"Oh, Tsukimori-kun." Hino waved to Tsukimori, who ignored the greeting.

"Kiyumi-san, are you still going to use the practice room?" He asked coldly. Maori looked at Tsukimori.

"Yes, why?" She replied.

"Well, because if you are not going to use it, I might as well use it. It says in the log book that you should be there 30 minutes ago." He crossed his arms. Maori just smiled.

"Well, I booked that room for the whole afternoon, so I can do whatever I want with it. And it is not my fault that all the practice rooms are occupied. Now, excuse us Tsuchiura-kun, Tsukimori-kun, we still have some practicing to do." She grabbed Ayana by the arm who grabbed Hino too, they walked pass by Tsukimori.

"Tsuchiura! What time are you planning to come back here!?" a guy called him from the soccer field.

Tsuchiura smirked at Tsukimori. "Well, you deserve that. You need more girls like that so that you'll learn to put your pride down for a bit."

Then Tsuchiura run towards the soccer field, "I'm coming." He shouted.

Tsukimori rubbed his temples and shook his head.

…_She will never change… but when did she start playing an instrument?..._ Tsukimori thought.

He shook his head again and put that thought at the back of his mind. Then he started walking towards the rooftop.

* * *

**naomiyukari08 scribbles:**_** Thank you for reading. Please do review. As I said I accept anything.**_


	6. Unravelling a History

Title: The Cold Polonaise

Rated: T

Chapter 6: Unravelling a History

Disclaimer: Again, as I always say in every chapter that I post, I do not and will never own La Corda D'oro. I don't own the book about "Mozart". I don't own the Cooking Mama game and the Nintendo DS lite of course.

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:**

Maori Kiyumi

Ayana Riyoka

Aemi Riyoka

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: **_**Chapter 6. Again, I'm sorry if there are still grammatical errors, slips and spelling errors. Also I'm sorry if there are typos. Please notify me if you've seen one or more. Anyway, expect for more flashbacks from this time around. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**REVIEWS/COMMENTS/SUGGESTIONS are well accepted. ;)**_

_**(You can suggest pairings.) **_

_**Thank you to the people who reviewed my story:**_

_**midnightwolf10: we will see if she'll end up with Azuma. ;)**_

_**sun-sun kat: your question will be answered as we go along the story. And thank you for telling me about my dialogue parts, I'll try to make it better. ;)**_

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

**-5 YEARS AGO-**

**-TSUKIMORI RESIDENCE-**

_The phone rang in their living room._

"_Len, could you get the phone for me?" Misa Hamai asked her son. _

_They were having a family bonding time of some sort. Misa Hamai was drinking her tea, Mr. Tsukimori was reading the news paper that was delivered that morning and Len was reading a book about "Mozart"._

_Len, obliged to his mother's request. Of course, even if he doesn't want to do it, he needs to do it because it is his mother who was asking for it. He placed the book on top of the living room table and went to the small table near the stairs where the phone is placed._

"_Good evening, Tsukimori residence." He said as he answered the phone._

"_Oh, good evening Len-kun, it's Auntie Aemi, can I talk to your mother, please?" Aemi said on the other line. _

"_One moment please." Len replied._

…_How, serious for an eleven year old kid… Aemi Riyoka thought._

_Len gave the cordless phone to his mother._

"_Thank you dear." Misa Hamai said. Len just nodded and grabbed the book that he was reading a while ago. He sat back from where he was seated and continued to read._

"_Oh, hello Aemi, what's the matter? I know this is a very important call you made. Long distance calls are very expensive that you won't waste it in just chit chat talks. You mean business, ne?" Misa Hamai said to the person on the other line._

_Aemi Riyoka giggled. "No, no. It's not about business. I was reluctant at doing this at first, but I can not do anything but ask for a friend's help."_

"_Aemi, my friend is that you? You always call for business purposes. It's so unusual of you. Anyway, what help do you need?" asked Misa Hamai._

"_This is kind of embarrassing but I'm sorry, you're the only person that I know who I can entrust my daughter with." Aemi said._

"_Maori, you say? Why? What happened to her?" Misa Hamai asked her tone a little worried. _

"_No, no, nothing happened, Misa. She just needs a place to stay while she's in Japan for a competition." Aemi said._

"_Competition? She has a competition. Wow and in Japan too, Oh, I want to see that child skate. I've heard she's good."_

"_Yes, thank you, Misa, I need to ask you if she can stay at your place for 3 weeks. Arika, the sister of Hiroki will not be there, for she has a business trip in Malaysia. Aki will not also be there because she's in Rome right now having a vacation with her friends." Aemi explained._

"_Oh, is that all, Aemi? I will be happy to take care of your daughter. You know that I want to have a daughter of my own, this will be a good chance to have one."_

"_Yes, yes, I know that, Misa, well, she'll just stay there for 3 weeks then Aki will pick her up and bring her to the Riyoka Family Villa."_

"_Oh, she can stay as long as she wants. I want my son to have somebody to talk to." Misa said looking at her son._

_Len looked at his mother then raised an eyebrow at her. Misa Hamai just replied with a smile._

"_Thanks, Misa. I owe you a lot." Aemi said on the other line._

"_You're welcome. When will she arrive?" Misa asked excitedly._

"_A week from now."_

"_Oh, that will be good. I'll have her pick up by my husband. This will be great, a daughter for 3 weeks." Misa said. Aemi laughed._

"_Thank you, Misa. I really am grateful to have you as a friend. I owe you a lot. Anyway, that is it my friend. Good night and Good bye." Aemi put down the phone. Then Misa Hamai hung up too. She placed the cordless phone on the table in front of her._

"_So who was that?" Mr. Tsukimori said flipping a page in his newspaper._

"_It was Aemi. She asked a little favour from us." Misa Hamai said as she sips her tea._

"_Really? What is it?" Mr. Tsukimori said looking at his wife._

"_Her daughter, Maori will stay here for 3 weeks. She has a competition and needs to stay somewhere; unfortunately her Aunties are not here to take care of her so Aemi asked me to. And I agreed of course."_

_Mr. Tsukimori folded his newspaper and placed it back in the newspaper and magazine rack. He stood up and ruffled the hair of his son._

"_Well then, you'll enjoy your summer break after all." He said to his son. _

_His son didn't move or do anything; he just ignored his father's words and continued to read._

"_When is she coming?" asked Mr. Tsukimori turning to look at his wife._

"_A week from now." Misa Hamai replied._

"_Good, then I'm happy to have her. A daughter for 3 weeks that will be fun and interesting, plus, Len here will know how to have fun." He said looking back at his son._

_Len knows that this conversation will go somewhere that is none of his business. He had enough. He stood up and bowed in front of his parents._

"_Excuse me, mom, dad; I'll be going to sleep now." He raised his head and walked towards the stairs._

"_Good night, dear." Misa said looking at his son._

"_You should look forward to her arrival Len. You'll have a sister for 3 weeks." His father said as Len trailed out of sight._

* * *

_After a week, Maori arrived at the Tsukimori residence. Mr. Tsukimori was the one who picked her up at the airport. Misa Hamai was very delighted and excited to see her. _

"_Come in, dear, come in. Don't be shy. Honey, help her with her luggage." She said to Mr. Tsukimori. Mr. Tsukimori got her luggage from her hands as they entered the house._

"_Len, dear, please, come down. I want you to meet someone." Misa Hamai said as she steps on the first landing of the stairs. She looked back at Maori again who is looking around the place standing near the stairs._

…_I thought, they were Japanese? Why is it that they're house looks like my house in England?... Maori thought staring at the living room_.

…_though, there is still a tinged of Japanese… she added. She turned her head to see a smiling Misa Hamai at her. She gave a curt smile._

…_this woman is scaring me… a little… She thought. _

_Then a young man same as her age came walking down the stairs. He was kind of annoyed. He was pulled by Misa Hamai and even Maori's arms were pulled by her free hands bringing them to the living room._

_At the living room, Misa Hamai let go of them and looked at them with a smile. Maori who is beside Len looked at Misa Hamai then turned her head to see Len. His face is now worst. He's irritated and annoyed at the same time. She looked back at Misa who was still smiling at them._

…_Does she not realize the feelings of her son??... Maori thought._

"_Okay then, Len, this is Maori Kiyumi, the daughter of Auntie Aemi." Misa Hamai said to her son._

_Len looked at Maori from bottom to top. When he and Maori had an eye contact, Len's cheeks created an unnoticeable tinged of colour pink. Maori was really pretty and any boy who sees her cannot say a word about her beauty._

_Misa Hamai turned her gaze from Len to Maori._

"_Maori, this is my son, Len." Maori just looked at Len._

…_so, serious, cold? Is he really 11? 'Coz he's really tall for an 11 year old… Maori thought. _

_Len was tall at the age of 11. He is 5 inches taller than Maori. They were really tall for their age._

"_So you've met my son?" Mr. Tsukimori said entering the living room. Maori looked back to see Mr. Tsukimori, she smiled at him._

_After this Misa Hamai reached for her son's shoulders,_

"_Len, we want to ask a favour from you." Misa Hamai said. Len nodded to his mother. _

_Even if the truth is that he doesn't like favours from his parents, he has no choice but to agree._

"_Help her practice for her upcoming competition. She still needs music for that competition and I want you to help her. Auntie Aemi also wants to record your music; she'll use it as her music in the competition." Misa said straight forwardly._

"_But, I'm not yet on that level mother." Len said to his mother. Of course, it was a great offer but isn't an insult if his music will be used by her? Not that his music can't do it but can she handle his music?_

…_I'm being egoistic again… He thought._

"_It's okay. I'm not looking for a high levelled musician to do my music." Maori said with a smile while looking at him. Misa smiled._

_...You think I'm not a high-levelled musician??... He thought but push that thought at the back of his mind._

"_I'm counting on you, Len." Misa said._

_Len just nodded in reply, he couldn't do anything but to say 'yes'. It was her mother who was asking for it anyway._

…_this is for mother… not for her… He thought._

* * *

_Len and Maori were sitting at the back of the car going to the stadium for practice. They were doing this for 2 weeks now. Len cannot help to accept it, but still he is trying to deny it from time to time that she's great in skating and fun to be with. He never knew the real meaning of fun. Fun for him was,_

_Violin practice, read about music and their composers and more practice with his violin. That's typically fun for him. But with her fun is _

_practice skating, play her Cooking Mama game in her pink Nintendo DS lite, tease Len for half an hour, make him mad, call him names he doesn't know what the meaning is, read some books and more teasing. How can a person say that, that was fun? But suddenly it came to sink in to him that, _

_It was fun being with her and practicing with her. He never felt so happy in his life. He can even buy a smile when she jokes around. She always compliments Len's music and not as a prodigy of the Tsukimori but his music itself. She even gets irritated with him when his music is becoming a 'show off'-- as she calls it-- at the middle of his performance._

_She'll call him a "show off", "egoistic brat", "pride hunger boy" or just bluntly tell him _

"_Your music has no emotions! Emotionless! NADA! How can I express that if the music doesn't have emotions? I will look like a dancing stick at middle of the ice rink! Give it your all! And hey, your music is just my background so no showing off, I'm the sun you are just the stars or… the moon."_

_Yes, she was teasing him always and yes she was irritating him and yes he hates her so much because of her outspoken attitude, but he doesn't know why, he won't get mad at her but rather he will smile or he will even respond by calling her a "bookworm", "morbid", "stone" or "stubborn little brat". Of course, she'll just laugh at it and say _

"_Is that all you can call me? It doesn't hurt me you know." He'll give her a death glare but it won't pierce her stone, metal and diamond heart—that's how Len describes her heart-- she will just stick her tongue out and she'll continue to irritate him._

"_You know what… you look like an idiot smiling alone while looking at the window." She said looking at him weirdly. _

_He was so absorb in his thoughts that he forgot that he was inside a car sitting beside the girl that he was just thinking about._

…_how stupid of me… He thought. But of course, he won't allow Maori to see that._

"_Young Master, we're here." The driver said. _

_He ignored Maori and took off his seatbelt. Thanks to the driver he has a reason to ignore her._

"_Thank you. We will just call you when we are ready to go home." He went down the car. Maori followed him._

_After a few minutes of waiting, Maori went out of the girls changing room wearing a black jazz pants and a white jacket zipped up to her collar bone, she was also wearing a fashionable color purple gloves to protect her hands from blisters and her hair is tied in a neat ponytail. She went at the middle of the skating rink, as for Len he was standing where the audience seats are, fixing his violin._

"_When do you want to record your music?" Maori shouted._

"_When it is perfect." Len answered fixing his bow._

_Maori pouted, "But it is perfect."_

_Len smiled, he likes it when she's like that, not that he likes, like it. It just gives him the assurance that he has a 'friend' to call…yeah, that's it no other meaning. _

"_No it's not." He answered. Of course he won't give the last words to Maori. Never._

"_Yes it is!"_

"_No it's not, I said." Len said positioning the violin._

"_It is!" Maori said going to him but she was stopped by the words of Len._

"_Now, let's practice. Go." Len said to her. Maori raised an eyebrow and stick her tongue out and glided away from him._

…_told you I won't give her the last words… He said to himself._

_Maori signalled Len to start. The first part of the music was slow, Maori gently glided around the rink. She positioned herself for her opening jump. After a second, she had made a single Axel jump. As she landed the notes became faster. As the music plays she played the role of explaining the music through skating. She made a variation of jumps and rotations. As the music is about to end, she ended with a sit spin standing little by little until she created an upright spin and then they both ended. Len opened his eyes to see that Maori had finished. _

_Maori glided towards him and she waved her hands on his face. "Hello… Len…" _

"_Oh… I'm sorry." Len blushed and turned around placed his violin on a seat and grabbed her water bottle. He gave it to her then,_

"_You're weird!" Maori said grabbing the water bottle from him. Len on the other hand turned away and crossed his arms._

_After drinking from her water bottle she spoke,_

"_Your music. It's very different from last week." She said leaning her back on the divider of the skating rink and audience seats._

"_Different?" Len said turning his head to look at her, his arms crossed and one of his eyebrows raised. Maori sighed,_

"_It was… let me see… more you?" She said as she looked at Len in the eyes. They looked at each other for a moment and then Len broke it. _

"_I guess the only person who could see and hear that is you…" he said staring at the floor and putting his hands on his pocket._

_Maori smirked. "Don't be cheesy, Len, You know I'm not like that." She said pushing herself and gliding back at the middle of the rink. Then she shouted,_

"_Let's do it again! I want to win this you know!" Len gave her a slight smile and brought his violin into position and started playing again._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"I'm tired, Maori." Ayana said while sitting on the piano chair. Maori chuckled.

…_Nobody will really replace him when it comes to practices… _She thought.

"Fine. We're done for now. You go ahead. I'll just visit the rooftop for fresh air." Maori said putting her flute gently in its case. Ayana went ahead and Maori went to the rooftop.

* * *

Tsukimori was at the railing at the rooftop, resting both his arms on it. He felt the cold breeze pass by him; one of his hands touched his temples.

…_Maori will never change… But why? Why is she here? Plus, she never told me that she plays an instrument… why?... _Tsukimori thought.

The rooftop door opened which broke Tsukimori's thoughts. A dark violet haired girl entered. She smirked when she saw the azure haired young man at the railings.

"Well, it's been 5 years… Len" Maori said walking towards the railing. Tsukimori's eyes followed her path, he was shock to see her… alone…

…_This may be the chance to ask her everything…_ Tsukimori thought.

She placed her back and elbows at the railing and placed his right leg on the back of her left leg. She looked at Tsukimori in the eyes and smirked at him,

"With that reaction of yours, it seems you have a lot of questions. Why not start questioning while I'm in the mood of answering." Then the cold breeze blew her curly long hair.

"Why? Why here?" Tsukimori looked at her seriously. He wants answers to all his questions and he wants to hear all the answers from her.

"Good, you're being specific. I don't know. My mom and dad just told me that we are moving here, so--"

"No, why Seisou? Why as a music student? You never did music before, right?"

"Seriously, Len you never change. Still the same, you want all of your questions to be answered. Patience is a virtue my friend." She said patting his shoulders.

"Well, I guess, it can't be helped; I need to answer everything, right Len?" She said taking her hands off Tsukimori's shoulders.

"Why are you calling me, Len? We are not that close, Ms. Kiyumi."

"Why? Didn't we meet in our past? And you were calling me Maori then." She said.

"Past is past, Ms. Kiyumi." Tsukimori said to her.

"Seriously, you are irritating me." She said pushing herself away from the railing.

"Anyway, time to answer the question of Mr. Snowman. Why Seisou? I don't know too. My Auntie Arika just told me to take an exam here. I did. Why music? The directors saw my potential—didn't you listen during the time when I was introduced to the Concours participants??—well, in other words, I was a puppet who was asked by everyone to do something which I obliged because I don't know what to do either." She said.

Then she sat on one of the benches.

"When?" He asked still standing in his place.

"When what?" She asked turning to face him.

"When did you start playing the flute?" He asked.

He was irritated of himself for asking too much questions and to her for showing up at the wrong time and at the wrong place.

"Years… I think I started the same year when I started skating. You know that my family is full of musicians. I need to study music even if I don't want to. It's a tradition." She said putting her index and middle finger on her chin, thinking deeply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tsukimori asked moving forward going towards her.

"Because, it is not my priority then, so if it is not my priority then it is not important." She said.

"Well, isn't by nature that a friend should know the secrets of the other one?" He said.

Maori gave him a sly smile, "You think so?"

"Well, that is what I've heard."

"Hmm… let me see… You weren't friendly enough to know my secrets." She said smiling at him.

He glared at her. She stood up and said,

"Well, I guess, I had enough fresh air. I'll be going now, Say hi to your dad and mom for me, tell them, that I'll visit them some day when I'm welcome in your house." Maori walked towards the rooftop door, opened it and walked away.

Len stayed where he was standing.

"_Hmm… let me see… You weren't friendly enough to know my secrets." _The statement that she said keeps on playing in his mind.

He rubbed his temples and walked towards the door, gripping the door knob hard and pulling it with all force. He was irritated, angry at himself and to her of course.

…_Who the hell is she to call me not friendly?... I really hate her! I should have not asked her those questions… _He thought while going down from the rooftop.

On the other side of the rooftop, someone heard the whole conversation of the flutist and the violinist.

…_I'm getting to know you more… Maori Kiyumi…_ He thought and smirked to himself.

* * *

**-naomiyukari08 scribbles: **_**Chapter 6 done. I know it's a little short but I can't put everything in one chapter. So please do wait for the next one. I know that Len is a little bit… OOC here… no not a little bit but really OOC, but I need to do it, plus I know that some might be confused, but everything will clear up as we go along. So if you want me to update sooner leave a review. Wake up my laziness people! Haha! ;) And another thing I'm sorry if I didn't describe the skating part good enough. I'm not good in describing scenes like that but I'll try in other chapters.**_

_**Thank you for reading. ;)**_

_**REVIEWS/COMMENTS/SUGGESTIONS are well accepted. ;)**_


	7. Riyoka Family Villa

Title: The Cold Polonaise

Rating: T

Chapter 7: The Riyoka Family Villa

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro. I also don't own the Ford Excursion Limousine (but I wish I own one. XD)

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:**

Maori Kiyumi

Ayana Riyoka

Aemi Riyoka

Hiroki Kiyumi

Neuro Yunoki

Aki Riyoka

Aya Madoka

Reiji Yumita

Chion Okahito

Mitsuo Rihito

Jin Rikiya

Barton

Cathy

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles**_**: I'm sorry if there are still grammatical errors, spelling errors and grammatical slips. If there are OOCs in this chapter, please tell me. I'm sorry if this was a little late. I had (AGAIN) an awful writer's block while writing the part of the camp. XD Plus, I'm not in a good condition to proofread it. (Lazy little girl… XD tsk! So many BAD excuses…) Anyway here's the 7**__**th**__** chapter. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**I want to say thank you to the people who are continuously reading this. I do appreciate it. I also want to say thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapters, midnightwolf10, MistressOfTheDevil, chocolateicecream301 and riokaFan. Thank you! Thank you! XD**_

_**midnightwolf10: I kept my word for publishing it this week. ;) hope you'll have fun reading this. ;) and we will see if the Flute Romance will come true.**_

**_chocolateicecream301: This chapter might answer your question, about who is the guy 'stalking' Maori. Actually they are two guys who are kind of stalking her but in this chapter you might figure out who the stalker is in Chap. 6. (This message goes to everyone too who are curious who the 'stalkers' are.)_**

_**Reviews/Comments/Suggestions are well accepted. XD **_

_**Now I shall start…**_

* * *

"Oh no!! I'm going to be late!!" Kahoko Hino said as she ran towards her bathroom to have a quick shower. It's Thursday, the day when they are going to their musical camp in the place of Maori.

* * *

**-KIYUMI RESIDENCE-**

"I'm going to bring the limousine; the van is not good enough to accommodate the group." Maori said to her mother while fixing her things in the dining table.

"Yes, dear. Maori, is there something bothering you? For the past few days you look so…confused…worried…" her mother asked her as she sips her coffee.

Maori sighed and stood up straight, "Mom, why of all places, the Riyoka Family Villa. You know I have memories there, that I don't want to reminisce." She emphasized the last sentence.

"Well, I thought it will be a good chance to let go of your memories there, besides, it's my cousin, Hiroto, who asked for it. I can't say no, he's part of the family." Aemi Riyoka said.

Maori rolled her eyes and grabbed her things. "Fine, I'm going. See you on Wednesday."

She gave her mom and dad a kiss, she waved goodbye and walked towards the limousine.

"Have fun, Maori!" Hiroki shouted.

"Remember what I have told you! No skating, dear even if there is a skating rink there!" her mother added. Hiroki looked at his wife sternly.

"We talked about this Hiroki. She won't go back to that world. Besides, I'm planning to dismantle that rink. I'm planning to just make it into a swimming pool." She said standing up bringing her plate to the kitchen.

Hiroki just sighed and shrugged in defeat.

* * *

**-TSUKIMORI RESIDENCE-**

"Ready, son?" Len's father asked while going down the stairs.

Len was waiting for his father at their living room; he stood up to greet his father.

"Yes, I am." He answered. He started walking towards the entrance door when his mother called his attention,

"Len, may I ask a question?" Misa Hamai said.

He turned his back to look at his mother, who is in the breakfast table.

"Yes, mother." He answered. He was a little irritated but he tried not to show it in his voice.

…_You should have asked me earlier if you have a question while I was waiting for Dad…_ He thought.

"I know this is a musical camp you are going to, but where will this be held?"

Len didn't answer at once. He took a deep breath,

"Riyoka Family Villa."

"mmm… then have fun dear." Misa Hamai said smiling and looking at her son.

"Thank you, mother." Len turned and walked away. His father was behind him,

"Riyoka Family Villa, ne? Now, that's going to be an interesting camp." His father said while opening his car door and getting inside to the driver's seat. Len didn't reply but instead rolled his eyes and opened the door at the passenger's seat.

* * *

**-HINO RESIDENCE-**

Kahoko Hino went down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Going already, dear?" Mrs. Hino asked when she heard her daughter coming down the stairs.

"I'm going to be late." She replied grabbing a toast on her plate and putting it on her mouth. Mrs. Hino nodded.

"Kahoko, dear, before you head to your school, please ask that black car, that is parked in front of our gates, what they want. It had been there for 30 minutes now." Mrs. Hino said while pouring coffee into her mug. Kahoko nodded and waved good bye to her mother.

…_Black car? Why will a black car park in front of our gates??... _Hino thought while putting on her shoes.

She closed the door of their house from the outside. After that she proceeded to what her mother asked her to do. It wasn't just an ordinary black car but a limousine to be exact. Hino is having a bad feeling about this. The driver went down and opened the door at the back; it revealed a young man with purple long hair.

…_I should have seen that coming…_ Hino thought looking at the man inside the limo.

"You look stupid with that toast on your mouth." Azuma Yunoki said smiling at her.

…_You could have said good morning for starters…_ Hino thought.

She took the toast out of her mouth and said. "Yu-Yunoki-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"Picking you up of course, now get in. We're late." Azuma said pulling Hino inside the limo.

…_Again… I should have seen that coming…_ Hino thought while she was being pulled by the handsome youth.

* * *

**-SEISOU ACADEMY (MEETING PLACE)-**

A Ford Excursion limousine (2007 Edition) parked beside the gates of Seisou Academy.

"WAH! Kanayan! Kiyumi-san's rich!" Hihara said excitedly.

…_you haven't seen her house in England…_ Kanazawa thought.

The students who were entering the gates of Seisou noticed the limousine parked in front of the school. They stopped and murmured to each other.

"Is that Kiyumi-senpai's limo? Oh wow… she maybe is like Yunoki-sama…" A first year said to her fellow classmate.

"I know. And she's pretty too. Yunoki-sama and she are perfect!" her friend replied daydreaming of their Yunoki-sama and Kiyumi-senpai being together.

"Maybe Kiyumi-senpai came from a prestigious family." Another girl said.

"Just like Yunoki-sama,ne?" her friend said.

"Maybe she's one of the heirs of the Kiyumi Corporation. Maybe she's related to that clan." Another girl said. The other girls agreed.

The bodyguards of Azuma Yunoki heard these conversations. Their eyes widened in what they've heard. It is unusual for their fan club to find a girl that fits their maestro. They can't believe that their beloved Azuma Yunoki found his match as his fan girls say.

A girl wearing a white top, purple jacket, black pants and purple Converse chucks went out of the Black Ford Excursion. Kiyumi's hair was tied up in a high ponytail; some strands of her hair were slightly loose thus emphasizing her features more. She closed the door and approached the group of Concours participants and their accompanists.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'm late." Maori said.

"No, it's okay. We are still waiting for Yunoki and Hino. By the way, Maori why did you bring a big limo?" Kanazawa asked his eyes were looking at her sternly.

"Well, I figured it out that a van isn't good enough for the group. We are 19 plus belongings so there is no chance we can sit comfortably in one car." Maori answered.

"Yunoki-senpai…" Keiichi said pointing at the approaching black limousine. It parked behind Maori's limousine.

"Kanayan!! Yunoki's here!!" Hihara shouted pointing at the limousine.

Yunoki went down at the said limousine, he was wearing a purple polo and a white jacket tied along his neck. His hair is tied in a half ponytail. All his fan girls approached him. Kahoko Hino went down slowly out of the limousine without being noticed by anyone, it was the best way to do that so that there will be no questions to be asked. After her another girl went down of the limousine, it was Neuro Yunoki, and she approached the group who are waiting for them.

"YUNOKI-SAMA!!" her fans girls shouted.

"Yunoki-sama, you look so handsome today." One girl said. Yunoki just smiled.

"Yunoki-sama, we will really miss you, please do take care." The pink haired girl said.

"Same to you, please take care all of you." Yunoki replied and smiled.

"YUNOKI-SAMA!!" The girls squealed.

Hino Kahoko looked at the scene while walking towards the group; Mori approached her placing an arm on her shoulders,

"Don't be distressed, Kaho-chan, you'll be with him for a week." Mori whispered. Kahoko blushed at what she said.

"Wow, Yunoki really gets all the girls in our school." Jin Rikiya said.

"Actually, no, look over there." Tsuchiura said pointing a finger to the other side of the gate.

Aoi Kaji was also surrounded by his fan girls.

"My brother and Kaji-kun are the Princes of Seisou Academy, I wonder what will happen if they graduate from this school." Neuro Yunoki said putting her index and middle finger on her chin. She was beside Tsuchiura who was resting his back on the wall.

"Well, I wonder what will happen to the guys if YOU graduate." Tsuchiura said straightening himself, looking at the far side of Neuro.

Neuro looked at where Tsuchiura was looking and saw his fan boys drooling over her. She looked back at Tsuchiura and made a sarcastic smile,

"Hey, at least Hihara-senpai is here to protect me. Big brother asked him to do it, brother is so overprotective." She whispered to Tsuchiura which he replied with a nod.

"Hey! Kaho-chan! When did you arrive?" Hihara shouted to Hino who just arrived at their group with Mori. Hihara was beside Neuro, he promised Yunoki to protect Neuro from those guys who chase her everywhere.

"Ah, Just now, Hihara-senpai." She lied to them.

"Okay, now people, over here." Kanazawa announced signalling them to approach him.

"I'll be going now; I'll see you in a week's time." Yunoki said to his fan club then he went to where Kanazawa is standing. Kaji also did the same.

Accidentally or by coincidence Yunoki stood beside Kiyumi which the fan girls of Yunoki noticed, some reactions were positive and some are negative.

"Yunoki-sama and Kiyumi-senpai looks so perfect together!" A freshman said.

"That's what you call 'match made in heaven!'" another said.

"KYAAAAA!! Our Prince has his own Princess now!" The girls screeched. The pink haired girl had enough of this,

"Enough! Yunoki-sama is single and he will be until he graduates!" the pink haired girl shouted. All the girls looked at her some were raising their eyebrows, some where twitching their eyebrows and some just plain staring at her.

* * *

**-AT THEIR GROUP-**

"So this is everyone right?" Maori asked counting the people inside the group.

"Uhm… okay, so this will be our ride. Hope you'll enjoy the ride." Maori said gesturing to the limousine behind her.

"Its party time!!" Ayana said, walking towards the limo.

"Hey! Maori, I'll play my IPod!" Ayana shouted while getting inside the limo.

The rest followed her; the last one to get in were Kanazawa, Osaki, Tsuchiura and Maori.

* * *

**-INSIDE THE LIMO-**

**-**Sitting arrangement: Kanazawa, Osaki, Tsuchiura, Kaji, Yumita, Rikiya, Hihara, Yunoki, Tsukimori, Rihito, Shimizu, Okahito, Kiyumi, Riyoka, Neuro Yunoki, Minami, Hino, Fuyuumi, Madoka.-

"Hey! Driver, can you put the divider up please?... I think we are too noisy for you, just call us 10 minutes before we arrive." Ayana said to the driver.

"Yes, Ms. Ayana." Then the driver pressed something on top of him and the divider went up.

"WOW! Maori, you're really rich!! Is this yours?" Mori asked her while exploring the place with her eyes.

The interior is just simple; the seat cover is cream white. It has 6 pillow cushions. The seats were placed on the sides, in the middle a flat screen television was set up and under that a stereo, beside it is a small drinks refrigerator with sodas, juices and water. The other part is like a pantry place, fruits, breads, croutons, Danish breads and some chips lie beautifully, arranged just like in hotels.

"No. It's the Riyoka family limo. Anyone in the Riyoka clan can use this. We're lucky that it's not being use for this week." Maori said placing the bottle cap back on her Lychee juice bottle.

"WOAH!! KANAYAN!! THEY ALSO HAVE FOOD HERE!! KIYUMI-SAN! CAN I HAVE ONE?!" Hihara asked stretching his arms in the pantry.

"Sure, mom bought that for us, so you can get as much as you like." Maori said.

"Yunoki, you want some??" Hihara said grabbing some assorted breads.

"No, thank you. Hihara. I'm fine. Kiyumi-san, do you have tea?" Yunoki asked glancing at Maori.

"Uhm… I only have cold tea, that one inside the refrigerator, just get one if you want." She said pointing at the refrigerator.

"Thank you." Yunoki said grabbing one green tea bottle.

"Kiyumi, if you say this is for the Riyoka clan, why doesn't Kanayan bring this to school?" Kaji asked Maori which made Kanazawa spit what he was drinking.

"I have no idea." Maori said looking at her uncle with the 'what-the-hell-was-that-look'.

"The gas is so high right now Kaji, plus I can't bring big cars like this to school it will cost attention." Kanazawa said.

"But why? The Yunoki siblings here go to school with a limo everyday." Tsuchiura said.

The Yunoki siblings just smiled at their teacher.

"Well, they have the money for gas. Plus as you can see they cause attention everyday." Kanazawa said.

Throughout the road trip they just ate, talked and some of them slept, then after an hour and a half, the limo phone rang.

"Uncle, please answer that, that's just the driver." Maori said putting down the volume of Ayana's IPod. Kanazawa put up the phone and answered it. He nodded to the information that the driver gave him.

"Okay, we're almost there." Kanazawa announced while putting down the phone.

* * *

-**RIYOKA FAMILY VILLA-**

"WOAH!! SENSEI!! THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!!" Kazuki Hihara said when they arrived in front of the gates of the family villa. Hihara was jumping in his seat with delight.

"Hihara-senpai, calm down." Tsuchiura said.

"Shimizu-san, we've arrived." Yunoki said as he gentle wakes up his kouhai.

Hino and Mori were looking outside the window with sparkles in their eyes.

"I'm really going to call Nao and Mio, this place is beautiful!" Hino said to Mori while looking for her cell phone inside her bag.

"Yes, you should do that. Then maybe I can take pictures of this place with my phone and send it to them. We are like princesses, Kaho-chan!! They'll be envious and wish they were here!" Mori said excitedly.

"About the pictures, Mori, should you ask Maori first? I'm afraid Nami might use that in the school newspaper." Hino said stopping from rummaging her cell phone in her bag. Mori nodded in agreement.

They parked in front of the stairs that lead to the main entrance of the house. A butler and a maid were waiting for them in the last landing.

The first ones who went down were Ayana and Maori; they were greeted by a bow from the maid and the butler. Maori gave them a curt nod and Ayana did the same.

Then a young woman came running down the stairs, she passed by the butler and maid and made her way to Maori. She clung herself to Maori's neck. This made Maori lost her balance good thing Osaki was behind her and caught her in time.

"Ahaha! Maui! I missed you a lot! Long time no see! You've grown taller, honey and sexier too." The woman said taking off her arms in Maori's neck. She positioned her hands at Maori's arm and looked at her niece from top to bottom.

Kanazawa smirked at this statement. Kaji and the others just smiled except for Tsukimori who didn't gave any reaction at all. The girls giggled.

"Auntie Aki!" Maori said blushing into a pale pink color.

"It's true my lady; it's been a long time since we've seen you." The butler said while bowing to his master.

"Barton, haven't I told you to not bow at me?" She said putting a hand on his shoulders. She feels very uncomfortable when the people surrounding her call her as 'my lady'.

"I'm sorry, but I'm getting old, kind of forgetting stuffs like that. But of course some memories will be here forever just like the fine blue haired man over there beside you, my lady." The butler said looking at Tsukimori.

Tsukimori stood still in his place, frozen in his spot. Everyone looked at him confused, except for Yunoki who was smiling and Tsuchiura who just look at him plainly. Maori looked at her side and there she saw Tsukimori turning into a color of pale white, she turned back again to the butler.

"I think you have mistaken him for someone we know, Barton. I know it's not him." She said. Tsukimori, for the first time turned his neck to glance at her. The butler nodded to his master.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were the young boy who used to--"

"Barton, enough." Ayana cut off the words of the butler and placed a hand on the butler's shoulders.

Maori looked at Tsukimori; he only gave her a 'thank you' nod. Maori smiled back.

"Oh! I haven't hugged you yet!" Aki said hugging Ayana.

"Ayana, Maori are you two dieting?! You two look so thin! I'm going to make you fat in a week's time!" Aki said looking at her nieces.

"Auntie!!" both of them said.

"Hey, Aki, do you mind bringing us in? It's getting cold here." Kanazawa said to his cousin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that there's a bunch of you. Let me introduce myself. I'm Aki Riyoka, the one who facilitates this villa. Welcome and enjoy your stay." Aki said.

"Very convincing, Auntie." Ayana said carrying her things on her shoulders.

"Oh, Ayana, anyway come inside, you are maybe tired… and hungry too. I've prepared a good meal for you guys." Aki said leading them on the way to the entrance door.

When they entered, the house is very different from all the camp houses they stayed in. It was an English inspired house.

"So as you can see, at your left side is where the kitchen and dining room is located. On your right is the living room and game room. When you go straight, you will see 3 rooms on your right, that's the music rooms, all grand pianos. On the left is the library. You can find all about music there, music sheets and books and of course, music history books. When you go up on this stairs (she pointed at the stairs in front of them.) when you decide to go up here on the right staircase you can see 5 rooms there, at the left is another 5 rooms. On top of us are 2 music rooms which have an upright piano for each room. Parallel to that one is a big balcony where you can relax and see the beautiful view of the City; it's a nice view when you are up there during the night. Down here again, when you go straight, pull that sliding door near the library and the last music room, it will bring you to the garden and parallel to that is the skating rink. The hot spring is located at the far corner of the garden. Plus, the gym, for the boys, is located beside the skating rink. I guess that's it." Aki said looking at them.

"Oh another thing, if you need something you can ask me, your sensei, your senpai, Maori and Ayana and of course Barton our butler and Cathy our housekeeping maid." Aki said to the group. They all nodded while Barton and Cathy bowed at them.

…_this place never changed at all…_ Maori thought.

"YUNOKI! The chandelier is so big!" Hihara said pointing and looking on top of him. Yunoki just nodded at him.

_...Wow, Maori is like a princess in a fairytale… _Hino thought.

"One last thing again, I'm sorry, I keep on forgetting stuffs. The 5 rooms on the right have 2 beds, the other 5 has 3 beds, and you may ask your sensei about your room assignments." They look at Aki and turned their eyes on their teacher.

"Okay room assignments. Let's start with two beds in a room." Kanazawa started holding a piece of paper.

"Room 1: (this is located in front of the right staircase) me and Shinobu Osaki. Room 2: Kahoko Hino and Mori Minami. Room 3: Azuma Yunoki and Len Tsukimori. Room 4: Kazuki Hihara and Ryoutarou Tsuchiura. Room 5: is my cousin's room, Aki Riyoka. So that's it for the 2 beds. 3 beds, next." Kanazawa flipped the paper.

"Room 1: (located in front of the left staircase) Neuro Yunoki, Maori Kiyumi and Ayana Riyoka. Room 2: Shouko Fuyuumi and Aya Madoka. Room 3: Keiichi Shimizu and Chion Okahito. Room 4: Mitsuo Rihito and Jin Rikiya and last is Room 5: Aoi Kaji and Reiji Yumita. That's it; you may go to your rooms, rest and relax. Fix yourselves and your stuffs. Go around the place if you want. Just be here by dinner time. Tomorrow's the official start of the camp so don't worry too much of it right now." Kanazawa said. He signalled them to move and they all went to their respective rooms.

* * *

**-HINO'S AND MORI'S ROOM-**

As they entered the room both of them went to their respective beds.

"Woah! The beds are so soft, so cozy." Hino said while lying down on it, her face down.

"Hmm… Kiyumi-san is really rich, just like Yunoki-senpai ne? Her life is like a princess but she's still down-to-earth just like Yunoki-senpai." Mori said fixing her things. She was putting her other stuffs in the closet provided.

Hino put up her face and looked at Mori.

"Did you hear the students of Seisou this morning, the Yunoki fan club in particular? When they saw Yunoki-senpai and Maori stood beside each other, they said that they are perfect for each other. Do you think they will fall for each other? I mean, they are classmates plus, both flutists, plus they were born with prestige in their names. What do you think, Mori? Plus, every time I see them like during our meetings or just seeing them walking at the hallways, they look so close." Kahoko said now starring at the ceiling.

Mori went to where she was lying down, she lightly smack Kahoko's forehead.

"I think you are being delirious." Mori said. Kahoko touched her forehead.

"But what ifs can be true. Maybe Mio's right. They may start the 'Flute Romance'… And the fan club might also be right they're classmates and seatmates too! Who will not fall with a down-to-earth flutist like Maori and a handsome young kind-hearted prince like Yunoki-senpai? And I'm sure Maori will be 100 percent welcome in Yunoki-senpai's clan with all the richness she has, I bet Yunoki-senpai's grandmother will be please with her. And of course she's pretty just like all his fiancée candidates. No, she's prettier and elegant than all the candidates." Kahoko said turning and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Mori sighed and rolled her eyes,

"If you say that what ifs can be true then if I say 'what if Yunoki-senpai walks to you tonight and say that he feels the same way' then you will believe that can be true too right?" Mori said placing her hands on her hip.

"Kahoko, we are not sure yet if they have feelings for each other. And I don't see and feel that Kiyumi-san likes him in the same way you like him."

"But… Mori… we don't see them everyday. And you can hide relationships if you want to, right?" Hino said looking down at the floor.

…_Yunoki-senpai can hide that, if he could hide his true self then he could hide anything… Also Maori doesn't like publicity too much. Both of them are too reserved and quiet that they can hide whatever they want to hide, right…?..._ Hino thought.

"Okay. Think of it this way… If you say and think 'what ifs' can be true, what if Kiyumi-san doesn't feel anything with Yunoki-senpai and vice-versa? Then even if she's welcome to the Yunoki clan, she will not make Yunoki-senpai happy and Yunoki-senpai will not make her happy too. Now, you have a week to prove to him and yourself that you both deserve each other. And maybe while you are doing that; you can answer your question if he and Maori have something to hide."

Kahoko Hino blushed.

"Kahoko, sometimes you can be such a pessimist." Mori added while hanging her dress shirt in the closet.

Kahoko sighed and stared at the window.

…_Why am I feeling like this?! Is not that I'm jealous or something right?..._ She thought.

…_Maybe I should go outside and refresh myself…_ She thought.

"Mori, I'll just go outside and have a breath of fresh air." Kahoko said standing up. Mori nodded. Kahoko walked passed her and went outside and closed the door behind her. She went to the garden.

* * *

**-GARDEN-**

She never expected that somebody will be there and that somebody is the least person that she wanted to see right now.

…_Oh, God, why you?..._ Hino thought.

That somebody gave her a sly smile.

"Good afternoon… Kahoko…" he said going towards the tea table.

"Want to have some tea with me?" He asked.

…_of course I don't have any choice right? Stop it with that Kahoko!... _Hino thought.

She walked towards the table and grabbed the nearest chair. Yunoki poured some English tea on the extra cup. He also offered her the fruit cake that was given to him.

"No worries, I didn't put any poison or potion on that cup nor on that fruit cake. It was offered by Riyoka-sama to me, but I just don't have the appetite to eat cakes right now. So it could be yours. " He said sipping his own tea.

"Ano… Yunoki-senpai, why is there two tea cups? Were you expecting for someone?" Hino asked out of curiosity. She thought that, that tea cup was made for another girl.

"No, no. I wasn't expecting anyone to come down. It's just that if ever somebody will come and join me I'm ready to offer him/her something just like what I did to you." He said looking at the water fountain.

He rested his elbow on the table and put his hands on his chin.

There was an awkward silence between them for some time, when Yunoki broke it.

"You seem very tense and quiet today. Is there something bothering you?" Yunoki asked putting down his hands and arms and looked at Hino.

…_Eh? This man is scaring me_...Hino thought.

"No—Nothing at all, Yunoki-senpai." She answered fidgeting.

"Hmm… why is it with Tsuchiura-kun and Hihara you easily tell them your problems and concerns? But when it comes to me it seems you don't trust me with your secrets?" Yunoki asked leaning to the table, he touched her chin and made her look at him.

Hino removed her head away from his gentle fingers, "Ano… it's not like that, Yunoki-senpai." She said looking down the floor. Yunoki straightened his position again.

"Then what is it that's bothering you? I told you before and I'll say it again 'we have to help each other out when one is in trouble', right, Kahoko? So before I could help you with your problem you should try telling me first. Even if I'm a top student, it doesn't mean that I could read minds."

…_Narcissist…_ Hino thought and blushed at the same time; she doesn't know how to get away from the trap his making. He is like a spider, wrapping her with his silken thread.

"Ano… Yunoki-senpai, have you ever been in love?" She asked without thinking again.

…_stupid Kahoko!..._ She said to herself.

Yunoki looked at her sternly. "In love? What is love anyway, Hino-san?" he asked. She looked at him. He looks serious.

…_How come he's asking me about the meaning of love? Doesn't he know about that?..._

He placed his fingers on his chin. "I think I never felt that before. Why do you ask, Kahoko? Are you in love with somebody right now?" he asked. He was getting a little irritated—as he says to himself—or is it jealousy that he was feeling.

…_I'm in love with you, I suppose BUT I think it's just a crush_??_ Yah right I could say that… _She thought and she blushed.

"Hmm… anyway, Kahoko, let's just continue this some other time, my sister is waiting for me in one of the music rooms. She asked me to help her with something." He said standing up and fixing himself. He doesn't want to show Hino that he is getting irritated and dumb in the conversation they were having. Hino nodded and stood as well.

He walked pass by her and as he opened the sliding door, he looked back at her.

"Kahoko, if one day you know what love is, can you teach it to me?" he said and went away. He entered in of the music rooms and closed the door behind leaving Kahoko frozen again in her place.

* * *

Yunoki found her sister starring at the window,

"I'm here, Neuro." Azuma said. This made Neuro jolt in her place.

"Will you please not do that. And for heaven sake why did you leave her there?! This was your moment! Idiot!" Neuro said walking to the piano.

Azuma glared at her. "Because, she was asking me about love." He said irritably.

"And??" Neuro said raising an eyebrow to him.

"And I don't know what to answer. I just told her that I didn't feel that way before." Azuma said starring at the floor.

Neuro laughed, "Wait, wait, you mean you. The role-model, the top student of our school cannot answer what is love? What happened to the geek I know?" Neuro said tears were forming in her eyes because of laughter.

"Will you shut up?! You know that we both don't know about love. We never felt it Neuro!" Azuma said irritated with his sister's laughter.

"True, true, I only felt hatred from grandma because I'm an unwanted child and because I'm the third daughter BUT you were wrong in some parts. I do feel loved." Neuro said opening her laptop. Azuma looked at her confused on what she said.

"You see. Miyabi and you make me feel better, you just don't know it, but you shared to me your love as a brother. Get it?" Neuro said. Azuma nodded.

"That's love?" Azuma asked sitting on the sofa that was provided in the music room.

"Yah. Kind of. But that's brotherly love. What Hino was asking you about was another kind of love which I never felt it yet." Neuro said looking at her files. Azuma thought deeply.

"You know what, no matter how many times you think about it, you won't figure it out unless you feel it. Anyway, why not put your thinking here in my Chemistry project, your payment to our last week's deal." Neuro said giving her laptop to her brother. Azuma rolled his eyes at her and got the laptop in her hands.

* * *

**naomiyukari08 scribbles:**_** This is a little longer than I expected it to be. Tell me if there's someone OOC. Chapter 8, I don't know when will I publish it but I'll try to publish it as soon as possible. My finals are coming up and I've got to memorize all procedures that my teacher gave me. (I might be giving you a hint of what my course is… haha!) Plus, my mom is asking me to read 'something' that will be very beneficial for my life. ;) Just guess. ;)**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Reviews/Comments/Suggestions are well accepted. XD.**_

**CHARACTER INFO:**

**Name:**_** Neuro Yunoki**_

**Age: 17**

**Year: **_**second year, Music Department**_

**Class_: 2-B_**

**Instrument:**_** piano**_

**Birthday: **_**June 19**_

**Horoscope:**_** Gemini**_

**Blood Type:**_** AB**_

**Hair Color:**_** Lavender**_

**Eye Color: **_**Gold**_

**Height: 5'5"**

**Current Family:**_** Parents, Grandparents, 3 older brothers (Including Azuma), older sister and a twin sister (Miyabi). Neuro is said to be the youngest of the Yunoki siblings.**_

_**Neuro Yunoki here is a twin sister of Miyabi Yunoki. Miyabi was the first one to come out during birth thus making Neuro the unwanted child. Azuma loves Miyabi and Neuro equally but Azuma finds Neuro as his own confidant. Neuro is the only one in their family who knows everything about Azuma. She even knows his dark side which she also has when no one is around. Neuro as a child was also deprived in everything she wants. She could not surpass her sisters in anything just like Azuma with his brothers. Neuro finds comfort to her brother Azuma because she feels that only Azuma can understand her the same way as she understands him. Azuma was the one who taught her how to play the piano secretly. She took up music at Seisou Academy just like her brother specializing in piano. Their grandmother accepted this but insisted that music will just be a hobby for both them and they'll stop it when they graduate from the Academy. Her grandmother wants her to take up Law in University of Oxford in England in her College years.**_


	8. The Ice Princess

* * *

Title: The Cold Polonaise

Rating: T

Chapter 8: The Ice Princess

Disclaimer: Still looking for a good lawyer to tell me that La Corda D'oro is mine but as of now it is not. (I'm getting tired of saying this every chapter.)

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:**

Maori Kiyumi

Aki Riyoka

Ayana Riyoka

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: **_**Okay, I know I'm like a broken recorder but I just want to say that I'm sorry if there are spelling errors, grammatical errors and slips. Anyway, I want to say thank you to the people who suggested/keeps on suggesting in this story. I really appreciate it.**_

_**This chapter won't be possible if these people didn't suggest it: sun-sun kat, me (whoever you are) and chocolateicecream301. **_

**_Some reply to the reviews:_**

**_midnightwolf10: here is another chapter hope you'll enjoy it._**

**_me: thank you for reading this story. I really appreciate it. ;)_**

**_moondreamer: I'll see if I can make a scene for KahokoxLen for other chapters. ;)_**

_**For your other suggestions do not worry, I'm just thinking where I shall put it. The suggestions that I'm asking is not only for Chapter 8 but for the whole story itself. **_

_**Pairings for this story is still **__**unknown.**__** (Even if I know who the pairings will be do you think I'll say it? Haha! Kidding.) Just keep on reading because as of now I'm still in a crazy situation of who will I pair up with who.**_

_**I want to say thank you to the people who keeps on reading this and reviewing it. Thanks a lot. And yeah, more reviews, suggestions, comments are welcome.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

* * *

**-THURSDAY NIGHT-**

**-DINNER AT THE RIYOKA FAMILY VILLA-**

"Maori! Ayana! I told you not to help me, you're visitors here!" Aki Riyoka said getting the plates from the 2 girls.

"But Auntie…" Ayana said.

"No buts, Ayana, call your friends or whatever you call them, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. Maori you come with me in the storage room. I want to clarify something with you." Aki said returning to the kitchen.

Maori looked at Ayana who was beside her. Ayana shrugged,

"Maybe she'll ask about… you know." Ayana said turning her back to walk towards the stairs.

Maori looked more confused than usual but went inside the kitchen where the storage room is located. She entered the storage room where she saw her Auntie Aki standing on a step up stool and grabbing boxes of assorted juices.

"You want to clarify something with me?" Maori said as she leans her back on the closed door. Aki looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, you heard me right." Aki said going down from the step up stool and giving Maori a faint smile. Maori raised an eyebrow to her Aunt.

"I just don't understand why you need to keep the identity of Len from us. I mean I know it from the start that you are coming here with him. Your uncle who is also your teacher sent me a list of participants and accompanists who will stay here for a week." Aki said placing one hand on her hip.

Maori sighed. Ayana was right; their Aunt will ask her about that blue haired man slash Mr. Snowman.

"Well, you saw his face earlier, he doesn't want to be known as Len or… let me rephrase that, he doesn't want to be known as a person who is related to me." Maori said with no emotions at all.

"Oh… so you mean the other students doesn't know about your relationship with Len?" Aki said a little confuse of the situation.

"Yes. And it seems he doesn't want them to know." Maori said. Aki nodded in understanding but still she wants clarifications.

"But why… you're his friend, his childhood friend. If I may say it, you and Len are like… childhood sweethearts." Aki said.

"Auntie!" Maori hissed. A blush crept on her face but because she has naturally pinkish cheeks, it was unnoticeable.

"Well, apparently, he left our friendship in his past and it appears to me that he is pretending that we just met, but may I clarify your last statement, we ARE not childhood sweethearts." Maori added.

She was getting irritated. She doesn't know what irritates her, the thing that Len is doing right now to her, acting he just met her or the conversation that she was having with her Aunt. Overall she was just getting irritated and she just wants to go outside from this storage room which is getting smaller for her by the minute.

"But why does he want to pretend that he just met you? That's strange… when you were still kids he looks so happy to see you even if he doesn't show it that much and keeps his cold atmosphere but I could still feel that he is carefree when he's with you."

Well, yes. Len was weird—as she calls it—when he was with her when they were still kids. He acts sweet but still cold, blunt but was ready to apologize if he offended her and most of all his music changes when he was with her. Strange--the only word that Maori thinks that fits Len perfectly past, present and maybe in the future too.

"No idea. But just go with his flow. If he doesn't want to be known as my childhood friend it's fine with me which should be also fine with you because you are not the person concern here. Just tell everyone who knows Len, to pretend that they've just known him. Let's…respect his decision. I do respect it. Someday I'll find out why he is acting that way." Maori said hoping that this conversation will be over soon. She was turning herself to open the door behind her when her Aunt spoke up again.

"Maori, did you communicate with him when you went back to England?" Now her Aunt looks concern. Maori turned around to face her, she let go of the doorknob and answered,

"I did. Thrice. Twice. Once. Then nothing, I only communicated with him for I think… three months. We sent e-mails to each other but after that, I haven't communicated with him ever since. I guess that's because I need to concentrate with my upcoming competitions, I went to Canada for my training; I was busy balancing skating with school. He on the other hand was busy with his music and studies." Maori said placing her index and middle finger to her chin trying to remember those days.

Aki thought deeply.

"Maybe he thought you forgot all about him!" Aki said while clapping her fist to her other palm.

Aki's expression was both full of excitement and glee with her conclusion of Len's actions. Maori raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Oh. That will be so not Len-ish. Anyway, I don't care about what's going on in his mind right now. Just keep in mind what I told you Auntie." She said while pulling the door.

She had enough of this conversation. Her Auntie Aki was being nosy again or being too fanatical about Len and her. She was always like that to her and Len; always thinking that Len and she are destined for each other or thinking that they were childhood lovers or pushing her own thoughts and emotions that Len and her are star cross lovers and that both of them will end up together with little Lens and little Maoris, which both of them will think as an irritated and non-sense thought rather than an uncomfortable one.

--

"WOAH!! The food smells so good!!" Hihara said looking at the food in front of him.

"Well, let's try eating something new. This is Maori's favourite food in England." Aki said sitting at the other head of the table.

Maori was able to go inside the kitchen but she didn't notice what the food was.

"Auntie, you should have not bothered making this. It's so expensive here in Japan." Maori said looking at her Aunt.

"Non-sense Maori, I know how you miss England. This is the least I can do for you. Now eat up." Aki said signalling them to get food on the center of the table.

"THANKS FOR THE FOOD!!" Hihara, Hino and Kaji said in unison. The rest just smiled.

At the middle of their dinner, Tsukimori put down his utensils and look at Kanazawa,

"Kanazawa-sensei, Osaki-senpai, what do you think of our group?" Tsukimori asked while interrupting the laughter of Hino, Maori, Ayana, Neuro and Mori. They all stopped and looked at Tsukimori.

"What do you mean 'what do we think of your group'?" Osaki asked first.

"Well, to know what piece we will play for the musical, I want to know how you think about our group as one." Tsukimori explained.

"Tsukimori-kun, why not let it rest for tonight. We have the whole week to figure that out." Hino said.

"Hino, we need to know what piece we have to play. We need to schedule practices, I'm sure there will be days that one of us will not join in our practice days so it is better to know earlier." Tsukimori said glaring at Tsuchiura.

Tsuchiura retorted to his statement "I'll say it to you snowman, I'll give 110 percent in this winter musical." Tsukimori raised an eyebrow to him.

"Well, in my opinion, if you two are going to be like that then our music will sound bad because you are letting us see that our group is not well bonded enough to produce good music." Maori stated before Tsuchiura can retort.

"I think, Maori's right." Yunoki said smiling and resting his chin to his hands.

"Enough of that, Mr. Tsukimori and Mr. Tsuchiura, that is why we are here to bond with each other, get to know each other and find the right music that can express your group as one." Kanazawa explained.

"We will have a time to bond, Kanayan?! That's so cool!!" Hihara said excitedly.

…_That's why we/you are here, idiot…_ 4 people thought without them knowing that they are thinking the same thing.

"We should now think how we can discover our music." Yunoki suggested.

"Why not, let's hang out together for starters? Get to know each other without the touch of music… just ourselves." Maori suggested while she was distributing the desserts.

"Kiyumi-san! You're right! Didn't we pass by an amusement park going here?!" Hihara said mid-standing up and pointing a fork to Maori, which made Maori back out a little.

"Oi Hihara! Are you trying to kill, Kiyumi-san there!" Kaji said.

"Sorry… Kiyumi-san." Hihara said sitting down with an embarrassed face.

"It's okay. (Maori said putting the dessert in front of Hihara with a smile.) Uhm… Yah, I think so… Auntie, do you know some details about the amusement park?" Maori asked looking at her Aunt.

"Yes, I think it is 30 minutes drive from here going there. It's open on Fridays and Weekends from 8 am to 12 am." Auntie Aki replied.

"Great! It's Friday tomorrow." Tsuchiura said.

"Let's go tomorrow! I'm so excited, ne, Fuyuumi-chan!" Hino said nudging gently Fuyuumi at her side. Fuyuumi nodded and gave her a little smile.

"But…" Tsukimori started.

"No buts Tsukimori-kun. This will answer your questions." Yunoki said smiling. Tsukimori gave up.

"Well then, it's settled will go tomorrow!" Hihara said standing.

"Amusement park…" Shimizu said sleepily.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay… hey! Uncle can the accompanist come too?" Ayana asked.

"I think the accompanists should have their own thing. I mean this is the participants chance to discover each other." Osaki said.

Ayana pouted.

"Don't worry, Ayana, will do something fun." Neuro said.

"Neuro, don't do anything drastic now." Yunoki said looking at his sister.

"I WILL NOT!" she said crossing her arms and staring at her older brother. Then Neuro thought of something and turned her eyes to Kanazawa,

"Hey, Kanazawa-sensei, if the Concours participants are trying to get to know each other is it better to let them call each other by their first names?" Neuro looked at her brother at the corner of her eyes.

Yunoki gave her the 'I'm-going-to-deal-with-you-later-look' but it wasn't noticed by anyone for they were all shocked to what Neuro suggested.

Kanazawa just smiled, "Well, if they want to." gesturing a hand at them. Hino and Fuyuumi blushed.

"That's fine with me; I'm used to it anyway." Maori said going back to her seat.

"Well, me too, in my dad's culture they do the same." Kaji said.

"Whatever is fine with me." Tsuchiura said, but he knows that this will be uncomfortable for him and Hino.

"Kaho-senpai… Shouko-san… Len-senpai… Ryoutarou-senpai… Azuma…" Shimizu was cut off by Neuro who was beside him.

"Okay, now, Shimizu-kun, we get it." Neuro said patting him at his right shoulder. Shimizu nodded and went back to his food.

"I think that sounded okay, right... Maori?" Kaji said who was beside Maori.

"Yah I think so… Aoi." She replied smiling at him.

"Cool!" they said in unison and gave each other a high five. The others just smiled.

"Then it settled we now call each other by our given names." Yunoki said smiling.

* * *

-**STAIRCASE-**

(Starting from here, I'm going to use their first names.)

Neuro was going up alone at the staircase. She decided to go up first because she wanted to take a long hot bath to relax herself. After a few seconds, she heard someone at her back approaching, it was her older brother. She looked around and when she confirmed to herself that nobody else was around, she turned her eyes back to her brother who was 7 steps away from her; he was leaning in the hand railing and was glaring at her. Neuro smiled sarcastically. Azuma looked around,

"Don't worry, there is no one around. I have good senses with that one. Now, why did you follow me?" Neuro said going down 2 steps from where she was, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. Azuma glared at her.

"I told you not to do anything drastic." He whispered darkly.

"I didn't." she said leaning at the hand railing.

"You didn't?" his eyes narrowed at her. "What about asking that music teacher if we can call each other by our first name? That wasn't drastic for you?"

Neuro smirked, went down and leaned to her brother until her eyes met his eyes. "That wasn't being drastic, that's called helping." She straightened herself up and leaned again to the hand railing.

"Helping?!" Azuma hissed.

"Yes, helping you. Oh my brother, you're calling that girl dense when you are as dense as her." She said uncrossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Don't you dare compare me with her!" he said pointing a finger at her. "Explain, Neuro Yunoki. I need explanation on this thing that you just did."

"Simple. I was just helping you because you are too slow. Those guys I can feel they like her too, they have feelings for her, so if you start calling her by her name maybe 'she' will learn that you like her, 'like her'." Azuma smirked and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"FYI, I've been calling her that when we are alone." He said.

"Well, it's not working, Maestro." She said turning her back to her brother and walking away from him.

Before she can step at the last landing of the stairs, she turned her back to see her brother.

"A simple thank you is good enough you know." She said and continued climbing the stairs. Azuma smirked at her and went back to the dining room.

* * *

-**Maori, Ayana and Neuro's room-**

"So you're Yunoki-sa—senpai's sister?" Ayana asked while combing her hair in front of the mirror in the dresser.

"Yep." Neuro said fixing her bed.

She put down her brush and looked at Neuro.

"Do you have a fan club too?" Ayana asked with a confused look.

Neuro laughed, "Well, not a fan club I suppose. I think bodyguards…?" Neuro said touching her chin.

"You are really Yunoki-senpai's sister! You have the same mannerisms!" Ayana said.

Neuro just laughed.

"So you admit it Ayana, you're one of the fans?" Maori said coming out of the bathroom. Ayana jolted.

"No, no I'm not. I was just… good at observing the mannerisms of people." Ayana said pointing a finger to Maori while nodding.

"Yah, right." Maori said sitting on her bed.

"So you play the flute just like my brother, Kiyumi-san?" Neuro asked.

"Yes I do, but I'm sure that I am not as good as him." Maori answered while brushing her wet hair.

"Uhm… I don't want to be rude or anything but I just want to say that you are so good in skating… you know figure skating." Neuro said.

Maori stopped what she was doing. She was stunned by the compliment that she gave her.

"Wait! You saw her skate??" Ayana asked.

"Yes. I watch the Sports TV sometimes." Neuro said.

"Uhm…I'll just go down for a while. Get some fresh air." Maori said standing up and walking towards the door. She opened the door and shut it gently.

"Did I say something wrong?" Neuro asked Ayana.

"No, no. She's just like that. Why don't we sleep now, we have some plans for tomorrow... right?" Ayana said tucking herself under her blanket.

Neuro glanced at the door and nodded. She turned off the bedside lamp.

* * *

Maori went down and walked straight to the skating rink. She doesn't know why but her feet made her go there for some reasons.

"It never changed." Maori whispered looking at the oval shaped skating rink. A cold breeze blew her way.

"One dance won't hurt right?" she said to herself.

She went to the gym where all the skating equipment was placed. They were two skating shoes there,

"Auntie Aki's skates might fit me." She said grabbing the white skates.

"It fits well." She said standing up and observing the shoes from toe to heel.

She went out of the room and walked towards the skating rink. She placed her right foot forward and next was her left. She glided,

"I miss you…" She whispered to herself.

She started dancing gently humming a soft music. Then after a few seconds she heard music, a beautiful music that was produced by a flute.

…_Partita in A minor huh?..._

She didn't stop dancing but instead she continued to dance with the music. She did some tricks like the axel jump, lutz and a toe loop. She wasn't aware that 3 people were watching her. As the song ended, she ended with a sit spin until she reached the point where she was doing the upright spin.

"I knew it. You'll do it again." Aki said watching her niece at her balcony.

Len was watching her in the window located at his and Azuma's room. ..._You are still the gentle and graceful Maori that I know…_ He thought.

The other one was at the garden, the one who played the music for her.

…_Finally…_ He thought and a smirk painted his gentle face.

Maori opened her eyes; tears were running down her eyes. She shook her head,

"Who am I kidding?" She whispered and left the skating rink.

She went back to the gym, changed her shoes and walked towards the house when someone went out of the music room.

"Good Evening, Maori." Azuma said closing the door behind him.

"Good evening too, Azuma." She replied not looking at her classmate and walked straight to the stairs.

"Having a good night, Maori?" Azuma asked. She turned around to look at Azuma,

"Yes…" then she turned her back again walking up the stairs. When she was gone, Azuma touched his forehead.

…_what am I doing?..._ He thought.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Azuma went down to practice his flute alone. He went to one of the music rooms and placed his music sheets on the piano. Azuma saw Maori gliding at the skating rink on the music room's window. An evil smile came out on his lips. He then decided to go to the garden and play music for her. After finishing the piece he went back to the music room to grab his music sheets that he left. It was a good thing he left it, it became his escape root._

* * *

**naomiyukari08 scribbles:**_** So chapter 8 is done. Tell me if there is someone OOC. And I'm sorry if there are. Again, I'll try to update soon. **_

_**REVIEWS/COMMENTS/SUGGESTIONS are well accepted. ;) Suggestions for the next chapter will be of great help. ;)**_

"…_**That's why we/you are here, idiot… 4 people thought without them knowing that they are thinking the same thing."- if you want to know who the 4 people are review or PM me, I'll surely reply. ;) **_


	9. Princess's Rival

Title: The Cold Polonaise

Rating: T

Chapter 9: The Princess's Rival

Disclaimer: My lawyer is hibernating… So until then La Corda D'oro isn't mine.

**ORIGINAL CHARACTERS:**

Maori Kiyumi

Ayana Riyoka

Jin Rikiya

Ashley Jones

Mary Abergoth

Marie

Jay

Katrina

Aki Riyoka

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: **_**Yeah! I'm updating it with chapter 9. I had a hard time writing this because I don't want it to look so fanatical or too realistic. I have to edit this for like thrice I think? Haha! Anyway, I'm sorry if there are grammatical slips and errors and spelling errors.**_

_**Thank you to the people who keep on reading and reviewing my story. ;) I really appreciate it.**_

_**Some reply:**_

_**moondreamer a.k.a. kaho14belle: I'm still thinking about the pairings so as of now I can't answer your question about that. Sorry…**_

_**Yeah! Reviews/Comments/Constructive criticism/Suggestions are well accepted even flames. (if you want to send flames… but please don't I'm new here. Haha!)**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Oh and one more thing read my author's note/naomiyukari08 scribbles at the end of the story every information you want to know about this story is written there.**_

* * *

"AZUMA! LEN! FASTER! FASTER! I WANT TO GO NOW!" Kazuki said running around the room of Azuma and Len.

"Calm down, Kazuki, we'll be finish in a minute." Azuma said fixing his polo shirt.

Kazuki stopped at the door and looked at Azuma and Len then looked at his outfit.

"Isn't that too formal, Azuma?" Kazuki asked.

Azuma was wearing a lavender polo and dark blue slacks while Len was wearing a white polo and black slacks. (If you watch the opening credits of La Corda D'oro this is what they were wearing. I think…) Kazuki on the other hand was wearing an orange t-shirt inside, a green hooded jacket and blue baggy jeans.

"Hmm… I had no idea that we are going to an Amusement Park, Kazuki, so I didn't bring casual clothing, only my usual outfits." Azuma explained.

Len nodded in agreement. He was irritated, he hated amusement parks.

"That's usual for you?" Jin Rikiya asked joining Kazuki at the doorway.

"Yes." Azuma answered with a smile.

"Woah, man! You are really rich!"

"Hey Jin! What are your plans for today?" Kazuki asked turning his whole body to front his accompanist.

"Well, it's too bad the accompanists cannot join you, but anyway, I might go to one of the practice rooms first and practice for an hour or two. After that Yumita and I might go somewhere. We'll ask Rihito too if he wants to come." Jin said.

"Excuse me, but I'll just check on my sister." Azuma said passing between Jin and Kazuki.

"Oh… I see have fun then. By the way, will you not ask the girls?"

"I've asked Neuro Yunoki—she's so cool—(whispering to Kazuki so that Azuma won't hear.) But she said that, that Riyoka girl and her have other plans. Minami, she's on the phone talking to that journalist in our Press Club, Madoka, I think she'll be practicing just like Okahito." Jin said.

"Oh… okay then. I'm going down and help the others in preparing sandwiches. Hey Len ( Kazuki turns and looks at Len) Come on now! You look fine! All girls in the Amusement Park will fall for you." Kazuki shouted.

He went away. Len on the other hand twitched and his face is ready to kill which was noticed by Jin.

"Oi, Tsukimori. I'm gone too. Have fun." Jin said turning around and walking out briskly away from the room.

* * *

A knock was heard in the room of Ayana and Neuro. Ayana opened the door slightly and peeked,

"Oh… Yunoki-sa—I mean Yunoki-senpai, looking for Maori? She went down just a while ago." Ayana said.

"No…no. I was hoping to see and talk to my sister." Azuma said smiling.

"Oh right. Just wait here, I'll just call her." Ayana said.

"Hey, Neuro, your brother wants to talk to you." Ayana said while sitting down on her bed and grabbing a magazine.

Neuro was lying down on her own bed, an earphones plug to her ears and a laptop lying on her lap. Neuro looked at Ayana as she heard her name. She took out the earphones.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" Neuro asked sitting up straight.

"Your brother's outside. He wants to talk to you." Ayana said scanning the pages of the magazine. Neuro placed the laptop on the bed and stood up walking towards the door.

"Yes?" Neuro asked sticking her head out.

"Nothing. I just want to check you." Azuma said.

"Right…"

"Anyway… we're leaving any moment now. Will you be okay?" Azuma asked.

"Of course. I will."

Azuma looked around and looked at his sister again. "Come closer…"

"Pardon?" Azuma pulled his sister out of the room, closed the door and whispered to her,

"Learn more about Maori Kiyumi, search the net about her. I know there'll be something about her there." Neuro leaned on the wall,

"And why should I do that?"

"Don't say it loud you idiot! Just do it. We'll discuss this more later." Then he stood up straight and smiled.

"Take care of yourself sister. Be good." He gently slapped her on her right cheeks and went away. Neuro was left there open mouthed.

"The hell? What was that all about?" She whispered and rolled her eyes. She entered the room again.

**-RIYOKA LIMOUSINE-**

"Did you hear the song last night?" Kahoko asked.

"Yeah! I bet it was Azuma or Maori here." Aoi said.

"Of course, it will only be one of them. The sound was produced by a flute. They are the only ones who play that instrument." Ryoutarou said.

"Well was it you, Maori?" Kahoko asked looking at Maori who was beside her.

"No. Might be Azuma. I slept early last night." Maori lied.

"Oh okay. Then it was Azuma." Kahoko said with a smile.

Len looked at Maori raising one eyebrow.

_...why do you need to lie?..._ He thought.

"Hmm… you're good, Kahoko." Azuma said making Kahoko blush. Then Azuma looked at Maori. Maori just gave him a curt smile.

**-AMUSEMENT PARK-**

"WOW! That was fun! The Anchor's Away was a blast! Now let's go to the Space Shuttle!" Kazuki said excitedly jumping around the group. Kahoko and Maori giggled.

"Chill down, Kazuki. Let's take a breath." Maori said.

"Len doesn't have a strong stomach, Kazuki so take some considerations." Ryoutarou said receiving a death glare from Len.

They were strolling in the Amusement Park when someone stopped them.

"Oh! What a coincidence, Maori." A tall raven haired girl said. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail; she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and jeans. At both her sides she has her two best friends giggling.

The group of Concours participants stopped what they were doing and looked at the trio that just greeted Maori.

"Yes. What a coincidence, Ashley. Why are you here?" Maori asked the raven haired girl in front of her a tinged of coldness in her tone.

"My, my... Maori don't be too cold at once. I know this is now your territory but I'm just having my training here for the upcoming Regional Championships in Britain. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you left figure skating. I'm really sorry… I might have touched a sensitive spot." Ashley said reaching for Maori's shoulders.

Maori closed her eyes and smiled sarcastically,

"Its okay, Ashley. I don't mind. Well, good luck on your upcoming competition. You'll definitely win." Maori said pushing aside Ashley's arms.

"Of course I will. I'm wearing the crown of Queen of the Ice Rink right now and I'm not willing to give the throne to anyone yet." Ashley said smiling at Maori and crossing her arms.

"Right… But you see… Je m'en fous." Maori said giving Ashley a shrug and a sarcastic smile.

Azuma smiled at the phrase that Maori gave Ashley. Ryoutarou, Kazuki and Kahoko looked confused on what she said. Len looked at Maori from behind; his serene face was changed into a shock one. Shouko understood what Maori said and she was scared of what will happen next. Aoi smirked at Ashley. Ashley on the other hand unlocked her crossed arms and glared at Maori.

"SALOPE! Turn down a notch Maori! Japan's cold enough! You know I can destroy you in one call to my dad." Ashley snapped at Maori.

Maori kept her cool face and smiled genuinely at the raven haired girl,

"I know. But you're forgetting… YOU ARE in my territory. I can make you leave Japan in one call too. And I can ban you from coming here." Maori said with an as a matter of fact tone.

"True. True. And I can help you with it, Maori." Azuma said smiling.

Aoi smirked. "If you need some more help Maori, I'm also here." Aoi said.

Ashley made a suppressed shriek and she walked away then stopped mid-way.

"You know what. I'm thankful that you are not part of our team. If ever you'll join the Japan team I will surely bring you down Kiyumi!" she said and started walking away again.

Maori smirked and shook her head. She then turned to the group,

"Let's go guys! Hey lighten up! I want to enjoy. Let's go to the Space Shuttle Kazuki's talking about." Maori said walking farther away from them. Len just looked at her.

"C'mon guys!" Kahoko said following Maori.

"YEAH! To the Space Shuttle!!" Kazuki said as she hopped towards Maori and Kahoko.

"Let's go." Ryoutarou said.

**-AT THE SPACE SHUTTLE/ROLLER COASTER-**

"Kaho-senpai… I'll just stay here. I'm afraid of heights…" Shouko said.

"Aww… Shouko. You'll miss all the fun!" Kahoko said as she gently nudges her kouhai.

"It's okay Shouko. If you want to stay, stay with Keiichi there who is soundly sleeping." Maori said pointing at a sleeping blonde boy on a table at the food court.

"Can I join them?" Len asked Maori. Maori raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. She was ready to retort when Ryoutarou spoke first.

"Why Len, you're scared or you have fear of heights too?" Ryoutarou asked. Len narrowed his eyes to him.

"Okay! Break it up you two! We are here to have fun not to perform a fist fight." Maori said putting herself between Ryoutarou and Len. Good thing she's tall enough to look both guys in the eyes sternly.

"Fine. Let's get this over with." Len said going ahead of them.

"Wait up… Who's partnering with whom?" Maori asked.

"EH?!"

"Guys. There are 2 seats in one row… Hello… The ride is full pack of people so… we don't have a chance to sit individually. It's either you sit with a stranger or with a friend." Maori said. Len stopped and joined the group again.

Maori can feel the tension coming up with the guys. All of them of course want to sit beside Kahoko so that if ever she's scared or whatever they can comfort her. She looked at Kahoko who seems oblivious of the changing atmosphere. In the corner of her eyes she could see the secret glares of the guys to each other, she was suppressing her laughter.

"We should be going now Mao-chan. The line is getting longer." Kahoko said while looking at the line at the Space Shuttle.

…_As I thought, she's really oblivious of the guys' feelings for her. Even Len has a change atmosphere…_ Maori thought and sweat dropped.

"Okay… Why not, Kahoko and I will sit together and you guys choose between yourselves. Cause we are really taking a long time." Maori said.

The guys who were busy with giving death glares to each other were shocked, Kazuki the extrovert one was the first one to react.

"But you're both girls!! You need us… to… to… comfort you when… when you are scared… or you might have a heart attack…or…or…"

"Kazuki breathe." Aoi said as he patted his back. Maori sweat dropped.

…_These men are really obvious…_ Maori thought.

"Kazuki… It will not give us a heart attack. And girls can comfort each other. Now its either you stay here or you will ride with us." Maori said as she walked away from them. Kahoko followed her obliging to Maori's decision that they'll be partners.

"Why are they creating a big fuss about the sitting arrangement? Its only two minutes that they'll be separated…" Kahoko said as she joined Maori at the line. Maori sweat dropped at her.

"She's an oblivious girl… Patience… Maori… Patience…" Maori whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear what you said?" Kahoko said turning to look at her.

"No. I didn't say anything. Where do you want to sit? Front, middle or back? Your call." Maori said smiling at Kahoko. At the end the arrangement was

Len and Aoi

Maori and Kahoko

Azuma and Kazuki

Ryoutarou and a stranger

**-LIMO-**

"WOAH! That was fun! Too bad, we need to go home earlier than I expected." Kazuki said disappointedly.

"Kazuki, give Len a break. His face is the same color of your hair." Aoi said.

Len tried to give him a death glare but it was hopeless, he can't do it in a state like this, he was totally drowsy and dizzy. They rode the Space Shuttle 5 times, Anchor's Away 6 times, Flying Fiesta for 7 times, Log Jam for 6 times and his stomach cannot get any worst.

…_why do they think that these things are fun? They make you sick!..._ Len thought closing his eyes while rubbing his temples.

"I thought Len can do anything? I guess I was wrong." Ryoutarou said sarcastically. Kahoko, Maori and Azuma suppressed their laughter and the others couldn't take it anymore but to give in.

"I'm just curious Len. Azuma and Maori came from a prestigious family and I'm sure they are not use to these rides. But how come Azuma and Maori took the rides that we rode without getting sick?" Kahoko asked looking at Azuma and Maori.

"Good question, Kaho." Ryoutarou said.

Azuma smiled and he was the first one to answer, "It's because every summer Neuro brings me to the Amusement Park. I think there was a summer when we went to US and we rode the roller coaster in Disneyland for 7 times."

"WOAH…" Kahoko said.

This statement made Len's condition worst.

"Wow, Neuro has guts. Anyway, my friends and I always go to Amusement Parks like that. We even go rappelling, diving and parasailing during school breaks. Hey Len are you okay? Your face looks worst than before." Maori said looking at Len who is beside her.

"Just don't talk about another single thing about Amusement Parks. Please." He whispered. Maori just gave him a smile.

* * *

They arrived at the Villa at around 11 in the evening.

"You're home early, Maori." her Auntie Aki said while opening the door.

"Well, one of us has a weak stomach." Maori said looking at Len who was supported by Kazuki and Aoi.

Aki looked at the direction where Maori was looking.

"Oh dear… Come inside." Aki said looking worried at Len. She signalled them to come inside the house.

"Maori dear, have you eaten?" Aki asked.

"Nope. But we bought a box of pizza and some drinks along the way so no worries." Maori said getting inside the house.

"Oh, Okay. Maori, there is hot tea in the kitchen you can heat it then give it to the poor young man. It will help him." Aki said looking at poor Len, his beautiful face pale as a white paper now.

"Yes, I will Auntie." Then they proceeded in the kitchen. They all seated in a small table.

"You don't want to sit at the dining table outside?" Maori asked while getting some glasses and plates in the cabinet.

"No. I think it is better here and this table is easier to clean than the dining table outside." Ryoutarou said.

"You don't need to bother cleaning up the mess. We will be the one to take care of that." Barton said which surprised them.

Maori looked at Barton who was just standing at the doorway. "Barton, where did you come from? And when did you come in?"

"Not so long my lady. Riyoka-sama asked me to help you. I'm sorry if I scared you." He bowed.

"Hey! No bowing! How many times should I tell you that?!" Maori said putting the plates at the table which Kahoko and Ryoutarou distributed within their group.

"Anyway, we will just call you when we need you. You may go. Pop tarts anyone?" Maori said getting some pop tarts in the cabinet.

"We're fine with pizza." Aoi said biting on his slice.

"Fine." She placed the pop tart inside the microwave oven when suddenly Azuma called her attention.

"Maori?"

"Yes?" She said turning around and looking at them.

"Who was that girl we met at the Amusement Park?" They all stared at Azuma.

Then Ryoutarou turned his gaze to Maori who is at the counter making tea for Len.

"Yeah! Why is her attitude like that to you?" Ryoutarou said.

Maori approached the group and placed the tea in front of Len.

"Thank you." Len whispered. Maori nodded and went back to the counter table and answered.

"She's Ashley Jones, a seventeen year old figure skater who is my rival and team mate at the same time. She is the champion of the Four Continents Figure Skating Championships last year. At the age of 13, she started collecting medals from Regional Championships to Sectionals. She is also the second daughter of the CEO of Entertainment News in England which is shown around the world if you have a satellite or a cable network."

"Wow…" Aoi said finishing his pizza.

"Wait you said she's your team mate and rival at the same time?" Kahoko asked confused of what she heard.

Maori joined their group while bringing her pop tart with her.

"Well, I guess I couldn't hide my other talent. I'm a figure skater and I guess you need an explanation why she is my rival and team mate at the same time." Maori said looking at the stares that she received.

"Okay. Here it goes. In England before we can represent our country we need to compete with each other. We need to join one of the nine regional championships. After that the four top skaters of the nine regional championships will compete in one of the three sectional championships. Then again the top four will advance to the Nationals. Then the best of the best figure skaters will be chosen to represent the country as a team. Ashley became my team mate two years ago; we competed in The World Junior Figure Skating Championships. I won gold and she won the silver medal." Maori added.

"Hmm…" Azuma said resting his chin in his hands which is supported by his elbows that is on top of the table.

"I knew it! That's why your name is so familiar! My sister watches the sports channel all the time." Kazuki said.

"My sister too… senpai. She is one of your fans." Shouko said shyly.

"My sister loves you…" Keiichi said. Everyone sweat dropped.

"A-Ano… but why aren't you skating now?" asked Kahoko who is beside Maori.

"I'm sorry to say but I have my own reasons for that and I just can't say it yet."

"Oh. It's okay." Kahoko said with a smile.

"But why is her attitude towards you like that?" Aoi asked.

"Have no idea. There a lot of people in figure skating who really pisses me off. She's the worst. But I think I got use to it. I mean you got to brag and put down your competitors if you really want to win."

"You know what... this is the first time that I met competitors that are so close." Maori added.

"Well, because we are not here to compete, but we are here to enjoy music." Kahoko said with a smile.

Maori nodded in understanding. Everyone agreed except for Len who was rubbing his forehead and shaking his head.

"Hey Len, are you feeling any better now?" Maori asked touching his shoulders and looking at him. Len rubbed his temples and nodded.

"Thanks for the tea, it helped a lot." Maori nodded and patted Len at his shoulders.

…_Why is Len not so cold with her?..._ Kahoko thought.

They continued eating and just stayed quiet for a while when they heard the television at the living room.

**-NEWS-**

"_**Well, Katrina has good news for us, Jay."**_

"_**Really? What is it Marie?" **_

"_**Well, she has the list of the official competitors for the Regional Championships of the Figure Skating Association in England. These competitors will see each other and compete in 2 months. Take it away Katrina."**_

They looked at Maori, who is now playing with her Ice Tea bottle. Even Len looked at her.

"_**Yes. I have it and the list of names here are just so incredible Jay and Marie. The best senior and junior skaters are competing and I know that when the judges see them they will really have a hard time in choosing the 4 competitors of each region who will be competing in the 3 Sectional Championships."**_

"_**Wow, that's what we call real competition. Anyway give it a go Katrina."**_

"_**First on the list for the seniors is Ashley Jones. This 17 year old is such a strong willed girl. She is trying new stuffs and stunts…"**_

"Of course, she's part of it." Maori said while spinning her bottle. All of them were shocked; they thought that she wasn't listening.

"Well you said she's good…" Aoi started.

"Yeah but for heaven's sake, if she can just throw the rules out of her way without being disqualified; she'll do it, every dangerous tricks, turns and jumps. I saw her practice ones and one of her stunts can kill her, seriously." Maori said, she stopped playing with her bottle and looked at them. Then silence surrounded them when they heard the television again,

"_**Last but not the least for the juniors division is Mary Abergoth, this 14 years old girl is such a promising figure skater. A young lady that can skate classical, jazz, hip-hop, rnb and whatever music you play she can skate with it with precision and poise."**_

"She's new..." Maori said starting to play again with her Ice Tea bottle.

"_**Wow. I think the saying 'History repeats itself' is true." Marie said.**_

"_**I think it is. We had a girl just like her; if you can remember Maori Kiyumi at the age of 11 she's breaking the ice with style and poise."**_

Maori's eyes widened. She stopped playing with her bottle. Even her fellow participants can feel the tension that she is feeling right now.

"_**Yes, you know what Jay. I tried talking to the Kiyumi spokes person of the Kiyumi clan but they won't say anything. They won't say a word of what happened to the 16 year old Maori Ki…"**_

This time Maori stood up and dashed to the living room. She saw her Auntie Aki and her Uncle Hiroto (Kanazawa) watching it. Aki saw her; she stood up and turned the television off at once.

"Je suis desolee, Maori…" Aki said walking towards her. Maori was at the entrance of the living room. Her eyes are becoming watery.

"Non. Its ca va. I just wanted to say good night. Bonne nuit Auntie Aki. Bonne nuit Uncle Hiroto." When she turned she saw her fellow participants looking at her. She forced a smile, nodded to them and walked briskly towards the stairs.

"Ah…Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves! Maori." Auntie Aki shouted.

"Maori…" Kahoko, Ryoutarou and Aoi said. But she continued going up.

* * *

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: **_**I'm done. Chapter 10 coming soon. Anyway, originally this was two chapters. I combined chapters 9 and 10 because chapter 9 is too short. Haha! That is why it took me a while to update it. **_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Again, Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism/ Suggestions are well accepted. I might as well I accept flames too but please have considerations it's my first chaptered fic. ;)**_

**CLARIFICATIONS AND STUFFS:**

_**Hehe… I know there are some words you don't understand. I can't understand them too at first but with the help of a dictionary and the internet I found out their translations. **_

_**So here are the translations:**_

_**-""Right… But you see… Je m'en fous." Maori said giving Ashley a shrug and a sarcastic smile."- "Je m'en fous" means "I don't give a damn/a f..." (now you know why I rated this T.)**_

_**-""SALOPE! Turn down a notch Maori! Japan's cold enough! You know I can destroy you in one call to my dad." Ashley snapped."- "Salope" means "Bitch" (I know it's another swear word… and I'm sorry.)**_

_**-""Je **__**suis **__**desolee**__**, Maori…" Aki said walking towards her. Maori was at the entrance of the living room. Her eyes are becoming watery."- "Je suis desolee" means "I'm sorry". This is said when you did something really really wrong. **_

_**-""Non. Its ca **__**va**__**. I just wanted to say good night. Bonne **__**nuit**__** Auntie Aki. Bonne **__**nuit**__** Uncle Hiroto." When she turned she saw her fellow participants looking at her. She forced a smile, nodded to them and walked briskly towards the stairs."- "Non" means "No", "ca va" means "Okay", "Bonne nuit" means "good night".**_

_**-""Ah…Bonne **__**nuit**__** et **__**fais**__** de beaux **__**rêves**__**! Maori." Auntie Aki shouted."- "Bonne **__**nuit**__** et **__**fais**__** de beaux **__**rêves**__**!" means "Good night and Sweet Dreams."**_

_**If I miss out on anything do PM or leave a review I'll surely reply. I'm not fluent in French I just found these phrases in the net and the dictionary that I have. If I have mistaken in one of the words or phrases please tell and correct me. Thanks.**_

_**Why French? Maori was born in England as said in the first chapter of this story. Most likely she will know how to speak French to communicate with people there. **_

_**Aoi, Len, Azuma and Shouko understands a little French in this story, that is why there are the only ones who made a reaction when Maori and Ashley said swear words in French.**_

_**The information that Maori gave about Figure Skating was taken in Wikipedia. I read about it and let Maori explain the concept of Figure Skating.**_

_**If you need more clarifications please PM or review in this story. **_

_**Thanks a lot! ;)**_


	10. Princess's Sin

Title: The Cold Polonaise

Rating: T

Chapter 10: The Princess's Sin

Disclaimer: Uhm… can't contact my lawyer so until then La Corda D'oro and their characters are not mine even UNO.

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles:**_** Woah! I'm updating at last! Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating soon but anyway here's another chapter. Please notify me is someone is out of character or I have grammatical errors and slips and wrong spellings.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticisms/Suggestions are welcome.**_

_**Some reply:**_

_**sun-sun kat: I just want to clarify, it is Len who is acting like they don't know each other. Maori is just following his flow.**_

_**Kaho14belle: sorry about that. I don't know what to call you but now I know. ;)**_

_**

* * *

**_Maori walked passed to all of them, tears were falling down her cheeks. She went to the common washroom and locked herself in there. She looked at herself at the mirror,

"Why the hell are you crying, Maori?" She asked herself between sobs.

"No more crying, it's going to be alright, that is what Dad is always saying to you right? You'll get over it." She said.

She then washed her face and breathed deeply and exhaled it. She fixed herself and went out of the washroom. She walked towards their bedroom and knocked.

"Oh! Maori! You're back so early." Ayana said while opening the door for her.

All the accompanists were inside their room playing UNO cards.

"Want to play UNO?" Ayana asked joining the group and leaving the door open.

"Yeah! Come on Kiyumi-san!" Jin said.

She stayed on the spot where she was standing and smiled,

"Uhm… no thanks. I'm not in the mood right now. I just came here to get my…I-pod." She went inside and grabbed her I-pod which is placed on her night table.

"Uhm…have fun." She said and she closed the door.

…_Thank God, my I-pod was there. I have a good reason not to be questioned by Ayana…_ She thought while leaning on the closed door and sighing. She then went to the common balcony, sat on the concrete railing and started listening to her I-pod.

**-LIVING ROOM while that was happening to Maori-**

"So you know about it? She did say it to all of you?" Aki asked the concours participants. They were asked to be seated in the coach in the living room, like they were being questioned by the police. Ryoutarou answered for the group,

"Yes, Riyoka-sama. She told us about her talent in skating before we heard the news." Aki nodded.

"Aki, don't be too harsh to my students, they didn't do anything." Kanazawa said.

"Kanazawa-sensei, will Maori be okay?" Azuma asked.

"Oh she will be. My niece is a strong person. She can't be shattered just like that." Kanazawa replied.

"Hey, Kanayan, do you know something about this? Everything?" Aoi asked in curiosity.

"Of course I know the whole story, Kaji. Every bit of it, I am her mother's cousin and best friend too. Maori's mother told me every detail and of course I won't say it to you unless Maori gave me a permission to say it."

"Riyoka-sama, do you want this situation to be a secret?" Azuma asked.

"Yes, please. The rest of you, please keep your mouth shut about this. The accompanists should not know about this. Respect the trust that Maori gave you. If she told this thing to you, it just means that she trust every single one of you." Aki said.

"Yes." They all said.

"Are we now…allowed…to go to our rooms, I'm getting kind of sleepy…" Keiichi said.

"Sure. Sure." Aki said.

They all went up except for Len who went to the garden.

--

Nobody noticed Maori at the common balcony except for Ryoutarou who just accidentally glanced at the place. He saw Maori sitting at the edge of the railing just looking at the horizon. He approached her,

"I won't sit like that if I were you." Ryoutarou said while approaching her.

Maori sensed that she wasn't alone anymore, she turned her head just to see the green haired guy looking back at her; she then took off her earphones. Maori smiled,

"So…how are you?" Ryoutarou asked. It was a stupid question he thought but he just wants to start a conversation to make her feel better.

"Better." Maori said jumping down the railing and turning to see the city lights view. She placed her arms at the railing and just stared at the admirable city of Japan.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Ryoutarou started.

"I was, but the room was full pack. All the accompanists are there playing UNO cards. Even if I just lay down at my bed it will not do me good." She replied.

"UNO cards, huh?" Ryoutarou said. There was a complete silence. Then Ryoutarou started again,

"Do you want to talk about it?" She looked at Ryoutarou, who—she just realized—was standing beside her, looking at the view too. She looked down and shook her head.

Ryoutarou straightened himself up, "Then my purpose here is done."

He walked away and then turned around to look at her again. "But you know, just like I always say to Kaho, you can count on me to listen to your concerns and problems." Then he turned his back and walked away from her when Maori called him,

"Ryoutarou..." She said. He looked back,

"Is it… Is it right to let go of your dreams when you know by heart that you are destined for that dream?" She asked leaning her back on the railing. Ryoutarou walked towards her and grabbed the nearest chair in front of him and sat down.

"You are easier to persuade than Kaho." He said. Maori smiled.

"Okay. About your question, why? What's the purpose of letting go?"

Maori gave him a slight smile.

"Can I… Can I share something? But please promise me you wouldn't tell it to anyone." Maori said looking at Ryoutarou straight at the eyes.

"Sure. I'll listen." Ryoutarou said putting his arms on his knees, looking up at Maori. Maori took a deep breath.

"Here it goes…" Maori said then she started telling everything to Ryoutarou.

**-FLASHBACK-**

**-A YEAR AGO-**

_Maori was at the changing room of their Skating School._

"_Hey! Maori, still practicing?" A co-skater asked her while fixing her things at her locker._

"_Yep. The Championships is getting near so I need to practice more." She replied tying her skates on the bench._

"_Fine, whatever you say. I'll be going home now. After you've finished do not forget to ask the personnel here to close this place. You know that 'Ice Monster' will get mad if she sees this open tomorrow." Her co-skater said clutching her back pack in one shoulders._

"_Sure. I'll do that." Maori said tying her hair now. Her co-skater gave her a wave and pulled opened the door then went out. On the other hand Maori went out of the changing room and went to the skating rink when her phone rang._

"_Maori Kiyumi speaking, who's on the line?" She answered._

"_Maui, its Grandpa. I'll be the one to pick you up there." Her grandfather said on other line._

"_Oh. Okay. What time?" Maori asked._

"_Now, my Princess."_

"_But, grandpa. I'm just about to start."_

"_Is that so? But, my Princess, your mom wants me to pick you up now."_

_Maori sat down at the audience platform and sighed._

"_Grandpa, another hour please…"_

"_But dear, its 11:30 in the evening, Aren't you tired yet? I need to pick you up right now." Her grandfather sighed. There was a moment of silence then,_

"_Oh… if you are not only my grand daughter, okay, okay. Just promise me my Princess you will win this competition." _

_Maori smiled to herself._

"_Grandpa! Don't put pressure on me! But I'll win of course for my beloved grandfather."_

_Her grandfather laughed at the other line._

"_Okay, my Princess I'll hang up now so you can practice." Maori's grandfather put down the phone._

_Maori stood up from where she was seated and went inside the skating rink. She did some exercises then later on, jumps, loops, spins and lutz. After doing this she checked her watch – 12:15 am._

…_I still have time to change… She thought. She went back to the changing room and changed to her casual clothing. She checked her watch again it was 12:30 am._

…_Good…grandpa will be there… She thought closing her back pack and swinging it to her shoulders._

_She turned off the lights of the changing room and went up to the Technical Room. She knocked._

"_Joe," She called. The door opened and a tall man greeted her._

"_You're still here?! You're an addict Ms. Maori!" Joe said._

"_Yeah! Yeah! I'm really an addict. I know that. Anyway, I have a favour, close this place okay? Ms. Julia will get mad at me big time if she'll see this open." _

_Of course I will. Is your ride there? I'll be going after I fix the stuffs that Ms. Julia asked me to do." Joe said._

"_No. but he should be here any minute now." She checked the time on her cell phone._

"_Oh. Okay. Why not you stay first at the audience seats, just call me in my cell phone when you get out of this place."_

"_Are you serious? I can stay here?" Maori said._

"_What? Were you planning to wait outside? Do you want your bodyguards to kill me?" Joe said raising an eyebrow at her._

_Maori smiled._

"_Fine. Okay. Thanks, Joe!" _

"_Yeah! Sure!" She waved good bye and went down to the audience seats._

"_That's strange… Grandpa's never late." Maori said to herself. She looked at her wrist watch for the umpteenth time. It was 12:45 am. _

"_And why is his cell phone off?" She flipped her phone and looked at the screen, she tried speed dialling her grandfather. The operator was the one answering._

_Then her phone rang._

"_GRANDPA!"_

"_Honey, its Dad. I have bad news for you…" _

"_What is it?" her heart was pounding fast. She had a bad feeling that something happened with her grandfather. Tears started to flow on her cheeks. Her father took a deep breath._

"_Something happened to grandpa. The driver and your guards will be the one to pick you up. The media is beginning to pile up here so you need some protection. We'll be waiting for you here."_

"_Where here? And what happened? Dad, could you tell me now??" She said._

"_Maori calm down. Patience dear, just wait for the people who will pick you up then we'll explain it to you when you arrive. I got to go now. See you." _

"_DAD! Hey! DAD!" But her dad hung up on her. Then suddenly the entrance door opened._

"_Lady Maori."_

"_It's about time. Now, take me where my Dad told you to take me. Joe!! I'm leaving!" She grabbed her things and briskly walked towards their car._

_--_

"_HOSPITAL?!" she shouted while inside the car._

"_Lady Maori, we'll be the one to go down first. We need to block the media for you." _

"_Whatever. Just bring me to where my Dad is. Immediately."_

_When the car door opened, camera flashes greeted Maori. As she went down, the media tried to get near her asking the same question at the same time. _

"_Ms. Maori, what happened? How do you feel right now?" _

"_Maori, how is your mother doing? Ms. Maori, Ms. Maori!!" _

_She was safely brought inside the hospital but the questions of the media kept on ringing on her head which made everything confusing for her. She was rather nervous and scared of what she was doing at the hospital at one in the morning._

…_I hope nothing serious happened… She thought._

"_Why am I here? Where's Dad?" Maori asked her bodyguards._

"_This way, my lady." One of her bodyguards said. _

_She followed her bodyguard. The guard directed her inside a room. Inside she saw her mom crying to her dad's shoulders. She silently went in. She was trembling; she's not a dumb person to not feel the atmosphere. She saw a covered body on a bed. Tears started to form into her eyes making its way to her cheeks. She doesn't know what to feel, but she tried to convince herself that this is all a dream, a mistaken identity._

"_This is not him, right?!" Tell me! It is not him!" Maori shouted between sobs._

"_I'm sorry, honey…" her dad could only say to her. She ran outside of the room. There she cried and shouted, banging the walls of the hospital building._

"_Why me? GRANDPA!! You said you'll be with me forever?! Why?" Then suddenly she felt a hand grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. _

"_What's done is done, Maori. Everything will be fine." Her dad whispered to her._

"_Take me home. I don't want to see this. Maybe… maybe when I get home and drown myself to sleep maybe I'll wake up and realize that this is just a dream…" She whispered while sitting on a floor and her face was covered by her long hair. _

_Her father signalled her bodyguards to take her home. _

_When she arrived home, she went straight to her bed. _

"_This is all a nightmare." She hugged the teddy bear that her grandfather gave her. She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep._

_It was 4 in the morning when her parents arrived home. She woke up by the touch of her father's hand. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at him and said,_

"_It was all a dream right?" her dad did not answer. She noticed someone was leaning at her bedroom door. It was her mother. She came up to them,_

"_Mom?" She said. Suddenly her mom slapped her on her right cheek; tears were flowing down her cheeks._

"_AEMI!" Hiroki grabbed his wife._

"_It's not her fault. He had a heart attack while driving. The heart attack was the cause not the accident." Hiroki said._

"_But if she could have listened, maybe it will not happen on that time. God Maori! Are you that desperate to win that you will stay the whole night in that… that place?! It is because of you!" Aemi pointed a finger to her daughter and cried on her husband's shoulders._

_Maori cried as she touches the cheek where her mom slapped her. It was the first time that she saw her mother like that._

"_I'M SORRY!" Maori shouted while sobbing._

"_YOUR SORRY WON'T BRING BACK THE LIFE OF YOUR GRANDFATHER!" her mother pointed out. _

_Tears flowed to both their faces. Maori's grandfather was too precious for Maori and for her mother and it was really a devastating moment for them. _

_Aemi wiped her tears and collected herself._

_She looked at Maori sternly._

"_Maori listen to me." Maori looked at her mother with watery eyes._

"_This will be the last competition that you will join. You will never let me see that talent of yours. NEVER AGAIN!" Maori was shocked by her mother's words. Aemi knows how much she loves skating and Maori knows that._

"_Aemi, you know how much she loves ice skating…" Hiroki said._

"_Well, she should have thought of the consequences if she loved skating and her grandfather that much. I should have not let you and your grandfather persuade me with this sport. I knew it all along that I should have let you stick with music." Aemi said._

"_But I play music too. I play the flute and I can balance it with skating. I've been doing it since I was 4." Maori said between sobs trying to explain to her mom that she can handle both._

"_The issue here is not about how you balance music with skating, it is about the cause of the death of your grandfather. That sport and pride of yours killed your grandfather. If you just listened to him, may be he will still be here and I will not be bothering shouting at you like this." Aemi said with gritted teeth._

"_Aemi… The doctors said it was the heart attack that killed him." Hiroki said again._

"_But he gave me his permission. He gave me a choice." Maori explained but it looks like she was just adding fuel to the fire. Her mother was enraged and she knew what will come next._

"_ENOUGH!! Maori, I don't care if he allowed you to stay but from now on, no figure skating for you. And that is final!" __Aemi__ said pointing a finger to her daughter's face. _

_She then straightened and walked away from Maori's bedroom leaving a devastated Maori and a concerned father. _

_Hiroki sat beside his daughter and hugged her tightly._

"_Dad…I…I am sorry… I'm so… sorry…" Maori said between sobs. Hiroki rubbed the back of his daughter trying to calm and comfort his one and only child._

"_Honey, it is nobody's fault. Your grandfather had a heart attack before the accident happened itself. It will never be your fault." Hiroki said while trying to calm his daughter._

"_But mom… she's accusing me…" Maori said raising her head to look at her father. Hiroki cupped his daughter's cheeks,_

"_Maori, your mother was shocked just like you. Listen to me; I'll try to talk to your mother about this. I'll try to convince her but now I want you to rest." Hiroki said wiping the tears of his daughter. Maori nodded. When Maori was tucked on her bed, her father bend over to kiss her forehead, he then whispered,_

"_Everything will be fine." He stood up and left her room._

_--_

"_Welcome to the World Juniors Figure Skating Championships!" The emcee said to the audience. _

_Maori can hear the crowd cheering for their own country. She was at the backstage with her team mates who are representing United Kingdom, her birth country. This is the third time that she'll join this competition and it will be her last. Maori was expected to be part of the Worlds Figure Skating Championships next year if she'll win all the competitions that she'll join in their country. Unfortunately, after a month of hearing her parents argue almost every night about the issue of her quitting ice skating, she decided that she will just oblige to her mother's choice so that it will not cause trouble to their family. Aemi was on the verge of filing a divorce with her husband if he won't stop persuading her and of course, Maori doesn't want that to happen. _

_A hand touched her shoulders while she was sitting on a bench._

"_Straighten your back, Maori." The woman said. She looked up to see her coach. Ms. Julia was her coach since she started figure skating._

"_Ms. Julia…" Maori whispered as the woman sat beside her._

"_Do your best. Give your very best. Let the world know how great a skater you are. Most of all, offer this last dance to him. You're one of the best and I'll miss you so much." Ms. Julia said as she held Maori's chin. Maori nodded, she wanted to cry but if she will Ms. Julia will get mad at her because of ruining her make-up._

"_Let's go Maori. It's our turn." She said as she stood up. Maori followed her coach. Next thing she heard was her name being called by the emcee._

"_Maori Kiyumi of United Kingdom. 15 years of age, two time World Junior Skating Champion. If she can beat her team mate Ashley Jones in this long program then she'll be our gold medalist again. She'll be dancing with the piece Polonaise Brilliante No.1 by Henryk Wieniawski." The male commentator said._

_Maori positioned herself at the middle of the rink. When the music began she started gliding gracefully in the rink. _

"_She will open with a twizzle…" the female commentator said._

_Twizzle, double twizzle and then a third twizzle. Then she made a straight-line foot work approaching into a right forward inside Three turn to enter a toe loop._

"_Perfect landing! So graceful. This girl is very graceful, so sophisticated." The commentator commented. _

_She positioned herself to a dance layback spin, spinning until she reached the upright position spin. She stopped gently, let her hands express the music for her then she readied herself for a triple- triple combination. _

"_Did you see that?! A 15 year old doing a triple-triple combination! Triple toe loop, triple flip. Amazing!" The female commentator commented with awe. _

_The next move that Maori made was a basic camel spin and made an outside edge spiral in a catch foot position. After this she readied herself to do a lutz. As she was on air, she miscalculated her landing and fell on the ice. The audience was shocked but nevertheless, they applaud as she recruits herself. She glanced at the audience and noticed her mom shaking her head. She ended with an Ina Bauer, then a camel spin and an upright spin._

* * *

_**naomiyukari08 scribbles: done with chapter 10! Working on chapter 11.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticisms/Suggestions are welcome. **_

_**if you want to know the spins, jumps and flips that she did you can check it in youtube or you can PM or leave a review, I'll describe it by words. **_

_**I'm not a skater myself, I kind of research for the exhibitions that skaters execute. I love watching them. Haha!**_


	11. Advice and Jealousy?

Title: The Cold Polonaise

Rating: T

Chapter 11: Advice and Jealousy?

Disclaimer: La Corda D'oro isn't mine…

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles:**_** Okay. Here is Chapter 11. This chapter won't be possible if this people didn't suggested/asked for it, **__**moondreamer, riokaFan, and CrimsonValentine.**__** Yes, this chapter is about the 4 major people involved. Now, don't expect too much about the scenes that I made, as you can see, I'm not a romantic type of person. Let me tell you my romantic side is dysfunctional so... don't expect too much. ;) Remember I'm playing with their feelings so… the slight pairings here are not permanent. Haha! Anyway, Thanks for reading!**_

**_This is un-beta-ed but I tried proofreading it for several times._**

_**Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticisms/Suggestions are very welcome. ;)**_

**_--_**

Maori finished her story, her face red and tears flowing down on it. Ryoutarou was surprised about her revelation. He never thought that Maori who always smiles at them, reminds him and Len to keep their tempers down and has everything in life has so much pain in her heart. He took a deep breathe and gathered his courage to ask questions.

"Did… Did you win?" He asked silently. He was reluctant on asking her this question because he might just break Maori more into smaller pieces. Maori looked at him and smiled at him.

"Not the best one but yeah… Bronze. I want Gold because it was for him but Ashley's score was unbeatable. At least I tried my best, right?" Maori said.

…_Guess she's not like any other girl who will just break down and cry…_ Ryoutarou thought. He smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry. I should've not cried like this. Now you see my vulnerable side." She said wiping her tears with her hands.

"It's okay Maori. Crying makes you feel better." He said standing up and putting a hand on her shoulders. Maori smiled at him.

"Hey, you're not answering my question yet." She said. He looked at her confused but after a second he remembered what she asked.

"Is it right to let go of your dreams when you know that, that dream was destined for you? That's your question, right?" He said. Maori nodded.

"Well, I say… It's not right." He replied while taking his hand off her shoulders. Maori looked at him.

"But…why?"

"Because… It's your dream. If you will not pursue it you are restraining yourself from doing what you want. Maori, you won't be satisfied with your life." He said looking at her seriously. Maori looked at him sternly then looked away. There was a long pause between the two.

"How do you know?" Maori started.

"Because I was like that before." Maori looked back at him; her eyes wide in astonishment.

"Did somebody die too?" She asked silently.

"Not literally, but yeah. Me." Ryoutarou said. Maori raised an eyebrow at him.

Ryoutarou understood that Maori wants him to elaborate about the thing that he said. Ryoutarou sighed, he has no plan to open things up to a girl; it was embarrassing but by the looks that Maori is giving him he has no escape and was obligated to explain.

"Well, to make the long story short, I stopped playing the piano because I didn't win the Concours that I joined when I was young and then I saw a certain blue haired boy that is better than me."

Maori nodded and smiled to tell Ryoutarou that she understands everything. "And that blue haired man is the second year snowman Len Tsukimori or in Japanese Tsukimori Len am I right?"

"Yeah. But if it wasn't for him I wouldn't realize that I am beginning to be egoistic."

"So… not to be rude or anything. But… but how did you overcome it?" Maori asked crossing her arms and tilting her head sideways.

"Let's just say somebody became my inspiration. She let me realized how much I love music." He said not looking at Maori. Maori smiled.

"Let me guess, this somebody is Kahoko Hino." Maori said looking at him with confidence in her statement. Ryoutarou looked at her, eyes wide at what he heard.

"How… how did you know? I didn't say it was her."

Maori chuckled. "I'm a girl, Ryoutarou. I have sensitive senses when it comes to that. And… I know Kahoko is a difficult one because she's oblivious to your feelings. Kahoko has a certain impact to all you guys and all of you are… in love with her in someway..."

Ryoutarou blushed. Maori chuckled. "Alright. I'll stop. I know how embarrassing it is for a guy. Anyway, do you think I should go back?" She said.

Ryoutarou thanked the angels that this girl understands him and wasn't nosy enough.

"I think… you should."

"But… how?" She asked.

Honestly, Maori doesn't know how to start. She was scared and excited at the same time. But who cares this is the first time that she will break the rules that was given to her. She wants it so badly that she is willing to do anything.

"Step by step." Ryoutarou said simply.

"But… what will my parents say? My mom will hate me for sure."

"But your grandfather won't." He said smiling at her.

Sure she knows that her grandfather is happy when she does what she loves.

"If I was your grandfather I'll be sad seeing you like this. Giving up to what you like just because he died. I'll hate myself for dying if I were him." Maori chuckled.

"I think you're right." Maori said now smiling.

"Hey, I think you need one more thing." Then he opened his arms for her.

"Come on. I'll give you a brotherly hug. You know hugging a person gives that person more courage." Ryoutarou said. Maori smiled and moved closer to hug Ryoutarou.

"Argh… this is what I hate for being an only child. No one gives me advices and hugs like these." Maori said while hugging Ryoutarou. They let go of each other. Ryoutarou smiled at her.

"Then I can be your official "brother" now. I don't have a sister only brothers but I love to have one even if it is not biological." Maori laughed.

"I'm here always. Ready when you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks. You really did help a lot." Maori said.

"Hey, No problem. Anyway, get some sleep its getting late." He said ruffling the hair of Maori.

"Yeah. I will. I'll just have a little more fresh air." She said fixing her hair.

"Fine. I'll be going now." He waved good bye to her and nodded.

-WHILE RYOUTAROU AND MAORI ARE TALKING TO EACH OTHER AT THE BALCONY-

"Ryoutarou…"

He heard her calling the green-haired pianist's name which disturbed his reverie; he looked up to see the girl that he was worried about after the news.

…_Why is he calling him? What are they talking about?..._ Len thought.

Len was in the garden, standing in front of the small pond. He was thinking deeply even if his head is still throbbing from the headache and dizziness he had a while ago when he heard Maori's voice calling Ryoutarou. He knows that it was rude to listen and look at the people conversing, but he just can't get it, why is she talking to him of all people. The person, he hated the most. He was becoming irritated because he cannot hear what his childhood friend is saying. He looked down, closed his eyes and rubbed his throbbing temples.

…_Why are you so reserved and demure Maori? Why can't you be Kazuki-senpai sometime? Energetic and very loud or Kahoko, who speaks her mind without thinking…_ He thought still rubbing his temples.

A certain red haired girl saw Len in the garden. She just went out of one of the music rooms, holding music sheets in her hands. She opened the sliding door,

"Len…" She said walking forward.

Len opened his eyes and saw Kahoko standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here outside in this time of night?" Kahoko asked.

"It is none of your business, Kahoko." He said rubbing his temples again. He doesn't know how to explain it but he became irritable when Maori arrived. Now, he is more irritated than usual because of Ryoutarou talking to a certain girl and he cannot understand nor hear what they were talking about.

"Hey, Len, this place is really nice isn't?" Kahoko said sitting down on a nearby bench near the pond.

"Yes it is." He said using his monotone voice. He was staring at the Koi fishes that were swimming in the pond.

"Maori is such a well-refined girl. She can be a role model in our school just like Azuma-senpai." Kahoko whispered looking down at the grass beneath her. She then remembered what the students said when they were having their mini assembly before leaving for the camp.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Yunoki-sama and Kiyumi-senpai is so perfect for each other."_

"_That's what you call match made in heaven!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Len noticed that Kahoko was deep in her thoughts,

"Kahoko…" he called her name. She looked up,

"Ah, it's nothing Len. I was just thinking about something…" Kahoko said waving her hand.

Len just nodded, he couldn't help but glance once in a while at the balcony. Maori and Ryoutarou are now deep in their conversation. He was sure that Maori is the one who is talking, but he could not see Ryoutarou's reactions and expressions to what she was saying. Kahoko called Len once, twice then…

"Len…" Kahoko said holding the wrist of Len, Len was shock by the sudden touch of Kahoko but he didn't show it to her. He looked back at Kahoko with a calm stature, Kahoko's face looked concern.

"Are you okay?" Kahoko asked taking back her hand form his wrist.

"I'm fine." Len answered. Kahoko suddenly glanced at the balcony where Maori and Ryoutarou were talking but she only saw Maori who was leaning at the railing.

"Oh… it's Maori. It seems that she's talking to somebody." Kahoko said starring at Maori.

…_Could it be??..._ She thought.

"Yes, she is. Ryoutarou." Len said closing his eyes for the third time that night while rubbing his throbbing forehead. Kahoko slowly looked away from Maori and placed her gaze to Len.

…_Is he jealous?..._Kahoko thought, she felt something different in her heart.

…_Eh? What am I feeling? This is a little uncomfortable…_ She sighed.

"Len…" She called his attention again.

"What?" he answered.

"Have… have you ever been in love before?"

Len abruptly opened his eyes and stared at Kahoko with wide eyes.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I—" Kahoko started noticing that she had crossed the line again.

"It's okay, Kahoko. I was… just surprised that you asked me something like that." Len said turning his gaze to the pond again.

"I don't know if you can say I was in love or something but I felt free and happy…" Len said without turning his gaze form the pond.

Kahoko stared at Len who was deep in thought, then in the corner of her eyes she saw Maori, still leaning at the railings, but her atmosphere was better than earlier, Kahoko turned her gaze to the grass beneath her. Len on the other hand looked up again to see if Ryoutaoru and Maori were done talking but saw something that made his whole body stiff.

…_Could it be that it's Maori he was talking about just now?… _She lifted her head and

"Len…?" Kahoko started again. Len looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" He answered with a little irritation in his voice.

"I've heard that your mom and Maori's mom work together. Did you and Maori know each other since you were little?" Len looked at her with an emotionless expression but deep inside he was shock by the sudden question. He doesn't know what to answer. One reason why he went to the garden is to reminisce the past during the time when he and Maori were still close.

When Maori's Auntie Aki arrived from her vacation, Maori was picked up and stayed at the Riyoka Family Villa where she practiced for her competition. He—his parents shock by the sudden request of their son—asked his parents if he could go visit Maori and help her practice. His parents were both excited and happy to drive him to the Villa. At the Villa they practiced together, he played the music for Maori, Maori expressed the music through skating. After practicing both of them will just rest at the garden and talk about random stuffs that cross their minds.

He must admit he was not himself when he is with Maori and for the record she is the only one who saw that side of him. After the Concours he was trying—but failing—to show this side to Kahoko, as he thought that he was developing deeper feelings for her. But when he learned that Maori was back in Japan for good—through rumours that surrounded the school for days—a tinge of pain struck his heart which made his feelings for Kahoko more confusing than ever.

All he could do right now was lie to her, he thought, because in someway or another he is not ready to talk about his past with Maori with her.

"We never met before. I know she's the daughter of Aemi Riyoka-sama but we live far from each other so there is no way I can meet her. I just… met her this year." He said calmly.

-MEANWHILE…-

After a long conversation with Ryoutarou, Maori's heavy heart is somewhat lighter. She stayed for a while at the balcony to have some more fresh air after all, all the accompanists are still in their room and enjoying UNO. She leaned her back at the concrete railing and looked up at the sky staring at the twinkling stars above her; then in the corner of her eyes she saw a man and a woman at the garden. She put down her head slowly and stared at the 2 unknown people. As she was staring she realized that it was Kahoko and Len talking to each other. She raised an eyebrow and tried to listen to the conversation but she can't hear anything.

…_This is stupid… Of course I won't hear anything…_ Maori thought but still she's trying.

"Hmm… That's strange. I was expecting that you have met her before." Kahoko said.

Len slightly shook his head, "It was impossible. She lives in England while I live here in Japan. We do not join our mothers' concerts so there is no way I could meet her."

…_Jeez… why is your voice so subtle? Can you not turn up the volume for a bit?... _Maori thought while shifting her body, trying to find the right position on how to hear their conversation.

…_Maybe I should ask Ayana how she eavesdrops on people. She's an expert…_ Maori thought again.

"Still awake? I thought you said you were going to bed?" A purple haired man said while walking towards her. Maori jolted by the sudden appearance of her classmate.

She smiled, "I changed my mind. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was thinking of having a little fresh air before I sleep so I thought this balcony was the best place." Azuma said placing his slender hands at the railing.

Maori looked at her left side where Azuma was standing "Yes it is a good place." After saying this she turned to look at the floor instead.

"By the way, it seems that I surprised you. What are you so concentrated about?" Azuma said. Maori looked back at him again then glanced at the two people below them.

"I'm just here to have some fresh air… and… that too." Maori said as she noticed Azuma smiling at her. She realized that Azuma found what she was so interested about. He saw a red haired girl and an azure haired man talking to each other. He made a mental note to ask Kahoko later on what they are doing down there, he needs to know. Maori turned her gaze again at Len and Kahoko,

"Eavesdropping eh?" He said. Maori raised an eyebrow at him.

"It is not technically eavesdropping. I can't hear anything. Basically it is just staring and understanding body language." Maori said with an as a matter of fact tone.

"Hmm…Correct." Azuma said nodding his head.

"Maori… Have you met Len before?" Azuma asked. Maori was taken aback by his abrupt question. Maori wanted to say yes, but she knows Len too much, that she knows that Len will be mad at her if she said yes.

"I just know he is the son of my mother's friend and colleague, Misa Hamai, but to answer your question, I just met him in person this year." Maori said.

"Hmm… Really…" he said with a sly smile. Maori if she heard it right in his tone of voice, it is like he knows something that he doesn't need to know but Maori ignored this.

"Yes. Really. If you don't mind I'll go ahead, I had enough fresh air for the night." She said pushing herself away from the railing.

"Oh? You're getting bored of understanding Len and Kahoko's body language?" Azuma said. Maori looked back.

"Yes. They don't move that much so what's the use on trying to read it." And she rolled her eyes walking away from him.

"Hmm… Good night Maori." Azuma said while she just raised her hand and waved at him. Azuma stared back at the departing Len and Kahoko, who are still chatting as they enter the house. Azuma placed a hand on his forehead; this is the first time that he almost showed the other side of him without his own consent.

…_Focus… Azuma…_ He said to himself.

…_Kahoko alone makes my rhythm out of place but with Maori everything's crazy…_ He thought.

A smirk escaped his lips as a cool breeze blew.

…_I know a lot about you Maori. Don't play with me…_

_--_

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: Chapter 12 will be here soon. Anyway, reviews/comments/ constructive criticisms/suggestions are very welcome.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Music Room Secrets

Title: The Cold Polonaise

Rating: T

Chapter 12: Music Room Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro. I don't own the Ootori family; they are part of Ouran High School Host Club which is owned by their rightful owner.

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: I'm so sorry for the late update. Anyway, here is Chapter 12. It doesn't matter if you know or you don't know the Ootori family, but it will help you a little if you know them.**

**Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticisms/Suggestions are very welcome.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

On a cold Saturday morning, the participants and accompanists woke up with a beautiful sound of the trumpet, which Kazuki himself played. Everyone planned to practice that day with their accompanists.

-AT THE BREAKFAST TABLE-

"Good Morning everyone and Good Morrow Maori." Aki greeted while placing a platter of bacon and eggs at the center of the dining table.

Maori smiled and nodded, "Good Morrow, Auntie Aki." She said settling herself down on a chair.

"Eh? Good Morrow??..." Kahoko said her thoughts loudly, confused on the exchange of greeting between Maori and Auntie Aki.

"Good Morrow is an old English way to say Good Morning." Azuma said who was just behind Kahoko.

"Ah…" Kahoko said while fighting the tingling sensation that she felt on her spine.

They all settled down at the dining table, they were all having a peaceful breakfast when Len spoke in the middle of their meal.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Len asked the group while putting down his fork. They all understood where the question was leading to, Maori replied first,

"Uhm… Actually yes. I'm planning to practice my piece today. If you want we can have a meeting after lunch about the group ensemble for your peace of mind." Len narrowed his eyes at Maori but dropped his words and just agreed with her.

After breakfast, all music rooms were occupied at once. Even the garden was used as a practice area by Kazuki. The music rooms were occupied by Shouko, Keiichi, Aoi, Azuma and Maori. As for Kahoko, Len and Ryoutarou, they had to wait until one of them vacates the room. Kahoko went back to her and Mori's room to listen to her mp3 to search for the appropriate piece for the upcoming performance. Ryoutarou was at the living room and was using an electric keyboard which he borrowed from Aki. Len on the other hand went to the library to kill time.

-AZUMA AND NEURO'S MUSIC ROOM-

Azuma and Neuro settled down in one of the music room at the ground floor. Neuro placed Azuma's laptop on top of the grand piano and was waiting for it to finish loading. Azuma was assembling and cleaning his flute.

"Have you started the work that I have asked you to do?" Azuma asked breaking the silence between them. The tone of his voice can give shivers and chills on a weak person but for Neuro it just sounded natural.

"I've tried this morning when both Ayana and Maori were still sleeping but I didn't find any information in the net… which is strange. I checked on her once, I think it was 3 months ago and I found a lot of information about her. Even her student profile in Seisou was edited, the only thing that you can find in her student profile is her age, gender, year, department and club other than that no other information were written. I must say Azuma, I'll ask for a bigger payment for this." Neuro informed her brother.

Azuma smirked, "Are you using my laptop to download songs again?" Azuma inquired raising an eyebrow at her.

"Relax. Its I-Tunes and I'm using my card to pay for it." Neuro said not looking at her brother.

"There is something strange going on with Maori…" Azuma said placing his fingers on his chin the other hand holding his flute.

"You bet there is. She's harder to spy than that dense girl." Neuro complained boringly as she rests her chin on her right palm. There was a moment of silence when Neuro interrupted it.

"Why not, you take over on spying Maori? She's your classmate anyway, you'll have more information. Besides you haven't paid our recent deal. Remember, I'm the one who found the journal of Kahoko and gave it to you; thus the credit was given to you." Neuro said turning to look at her brother.

"I can't do that. It will be too obvious and Kazuki will get suspicious." Azuma said sitting gently on the couch and ignoring her other sentence.

"Why do you need to spy on her anyway? I mean it sounds so stupid. I don't get what credit or merit you will get from spying on her. For Kahoko I can see why you want to spy on her but for Maori… I got nothing." Neuro said furrowing her eyebrows. Azuma gave her an evil smile.

"I can use her in many ways."

Neuro raised an eyebrow at him, "How can you be sure that she will let herself be used by you?" Neuro inquired.

"You'll see." Azuma said smiling more devilish now. Neuro shook her head,

"Sometimes, I just don't get what is running inside your mind. But be careful big brother you are dealing with the heiress of the Kiyumi Corporation." Then Neuro realized something,

"OH MON DIEU! (OH MY GOD!) Why didn't I think of this possibility?!" She said her thoughts loudly.

It was Azuma's turn to raise his eyebrow at her.

"What…possibility?" He asked while straightening himself in his seat.

"Big brother before the camp the Yunoki Business Group and Kiyumi Corporation held a talk or rather a meeting with each other."

"And how did you know about this?" Azuma inquired wanting to know more information.

"Sources. And if I'm not mistaken it was a confidential meeting." Neuro said placing her middle and pointer finger to her chin.

"Well then. If it is confidential it will be saved on Dad's laptop or inside Dad's safe whatever file that is." Azuma said.

"True, true. Or… It will be in Dad's office at our parent's mansion which we will have a hard time to find because we are living in grandmother's old fashioned house." Neuro said sarcastically.

"True. But as you said earlier, you have sources. So why not call your sources 'little miss Yunoki' and find out if that meeting has a connection with Maori." He said standing up and handing his phone to her. Neuro's eyes narrowed.

"Why am I the one who should give instructions to my sources?! You have your own! Use them!"

"But you have better sources than mine. Come on Neuro, I know you are also eager to know about this too." Azuma said still holding his phone in front of her.

"FINE! But you should really deal with grandma about my opera singing lessons. Be sure that the last week's lesson will be the last or else your other side will be revealed." Neuro said grabbing the phone and dialling a familiar number.

Azuma smirked and settled himself in the couch again watching his sister negotiate.

"Lucy, I need access to my father's laptop." She commanded as the person on the other line answered.

"No, no, not the office computer his personal computer. Connect it to Azuma's laptop right now. I'll be waiting. Thank you. Good bye." Then she closed the phone and turned to her brother.

"There. Happy?" She threw the phone on the couch.

"Nope. Not yet. I need results." Azuma said gazing darkly at her. Neuro turned around to look away from him and suppressed a shout of frustration.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It was so unusual to see Len in the library when there are 5 music rooms around the Villa, but because every single room were occupied it can't be helped but to wait and kill time inside the library.

"Tea, Tsukimori-sama?" An old man asked as Len turned a page on the book that he was reading.

"Thank you, Barton." He said as Barton poured tea on his cup.

"You're welcome, Tsukimori-sama. I must go now and ask the other participants if they want some tea and snacks." Barton said bowing then pushing the trolley that held the tea, tea cups and cakes.

"Barton…" Len said stopping the man in the middle and putting down his book.

"Thank you for not being too familiar with me and for respecting my decision." Len said not looking at the old man. The old man turned around and smiled.

"As much as I want to be familiar with you, we were ordered by Riyoka-sama to pretend that we just met you just like the other participants so don't thank me Tsukimori-sama. I think you must thank Lady Maori for the idea." Len nodded but he was shock by what the old man said.

"Barton? Do you have any idea where Maori is?" Len asked. Barton's smile widened which made Len uncomfortable.

"Yes, Tsukimori-sama. She is at the second floor right practice room. I just served her a while ago with tea and cheesecake. If you go now you might just catch her break time." Barton said.

Len's eyes widened.

…_Why is this man assuming that I was planning to see her?..._

Barton did a second bow and made his way out of the library.

Len stood up from his seat and placed the book that he was reading back to its proper shelf. He walked out of the room giving the door a silent click. The place was so peaceful; the only thing that you can hear is his footsteps and the sound of the piano being played by Ryoutarou. He went up the staircase; his feet led him to the second floor, right practice room. He peeked to the rectangular window of the door, he saw that Maori was at the small tea table near the window writing and having a break at the same time. He knocked gently to the glass window.

"Come in." Maori's soft voice said as she was staring at the window. When he entered, Maori gently turned her head to look at him.

"Oh… It's you. What do you need?" Maori inquired going back to the paper that she was writing in. Len realized that she was fixing her music sheet, erasing and adding notes. Len also realized that he went there without any purpose at all.

…_Maori… you are such a pain…_ He thought as he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"I want to know when you will leave this music room so that I can use it." Len tried his best that this is his purpose for barging in.

Maori didn't stop editing her music sheet, she just smiled.

"Haven't I told you that 'Patience is a virtue'?" She said while adjusting her reading glasses. Len crossed his arms.

"I know that but you are taking a long time inside this music room. You should give a chance to others. Anyway, tell the others that I have reserved this music room for the whole afternoon." He turned his back but was stopped by Maori,

"I'm not a log book, Len. And… Is that all you want to say? I mean you have a different purpose here I suppose. The Len that I know won't knock and disturb a person. He knows a lot about 'precious practice time'." Maori said taking her glasses off.

…_Darn it! She knows me too well… And when did she start wearing reading glasses??... _He thought.

"I started wearing it last week. I had a check-up; the doctor said I have a minor hyperopia or far-sightedness. They want to correct it." She said.

…_And now she can read minds. Damn it!..._ Len thought.

"Well, Barton told me that it was your idea to pretend that you just met me. I want to thank you for that, for respecting it, Maori." Len honestly said not looking back at Maori.

"You are very welcome but may I just ask why?... Why hide the past?" Maori asked looking at him.

"Because it's the past, Maori." Len answered. Maori nodded and smiled,

"Guess we are really forgetting our past." She said as she turned herself to her music sheets again.

"It is not forgetting it is merely not looking back." Len said who is now staring at the floor.

Maori heaved a sigh. "It's the same thing. But don't worry I'm respecting that. All I want to know is why?" Maori said. He doesn't know what to answer her. He even asks himself why he is doing it.

"Guess I should also wait for the answer." She stood up and walked towards the upright piano holding the music sheets.

"You know how to play the piano?" He inquired moving to look at her.

"I just drabble. Ayana teaches me during vacation. And your mom taught me one piece when she stayed in our house in England during their tour in UK." She said lifting the cover of the piano.

"Ayana? Isn't she your accompanist? Why is she not here?" He asked.

"She said she was too lazy to practice." Maori answered sitting on the piano bench.

"That Ayana has really an attitude." Len said crossing his arms.

Maori chuckled. "You still hold a grudge on her after 5 years?"

"Well, I won't really forgive her if that accident really happened."

"You still remember that incident?" Maori said shocked of what she heard.

"Of course. She merely cut off your four fingers because of her being too oblivious of the world." Maori raised her right hand and she look at it.

FLASHBACK

_They were in the Riyoka Family Villa skating rink. Maori and Ayana were skating while Len was just watching them from the edge of the rink, leaning on the divider. Maori was practicing a new jump that she learned a week ago. She tried again and again even if she always ends up falling, good thing she wore a practice pad around her hip area to protect and lessen the impact of her fall. Maori fell again from her jump but instead of standing up at once she stayed there sitting on the ice for a while rubbing the back of her neck with her left hand while her right hand was lying beautifully on the open ice. Ayana on the other hand was circling around the rink, enjoying herself and making herself oblivious from her surrounding, she wasn't aware that Maori's right hand was lying there._

_Len saw the fast approaching Ayana who still has her eyes close feeling the fresh air on her face. Maori couldn't hear Ayana's skate's blade approaching for she was wearing earmuffs to protect her ears from frostbite. Len had no choice but to enter the rink and save Maori's hand from being sliced. Good thing Maori was just inches away from the divider, he jumped inside the rink and from behind Maori; he scooped her out of the coming Ayana. He held Maori's right hand with his and he hugged her from the back. Maori can hear the unsteady breathing of Len and she could also feel the fast heartbeat of Len. Ayana on the other hand lost her balance when she opened her eyes and saw Len jumping, scooping Maori in front of her._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ayana shouted standing up._

"_You should ask that to yourself. The way you skate, you can hurt someone. You almost sliced Maori's fingers!" Len retorted still holding the hand of Maori. Len's breathing was still unsteady while Maori was trap between the divider and Len's body. She could smell Len's scent that made her heart skipped a beat._

END OF FLASHBACK

"If you weren't there I would not be able to play the flute nor the piano." She said. Len looked at her, his eyes wide and cheeks a little flushed. There was a moment of silence then Maori started playing the piano.

"That piece…" Len whispered as he recognized the melody.

"Your mother taught me how to play it." She said while playing.

FLASHBACK

_It was his 12__th__ birthday, a party was held at the Tsukimori Mansion. Len doesn't know anyone who attended his party. They were all business associates and their families. The only one he knows well enough is a girl who is wearing a satin bodice dress with chiffon ruffles in graduate colors of violet and purple. (if you know Hermione Granger of Harry Potter. This is what she wore at the Yule Ball in the movie.) Her hair tied in a neat half ponytail, emphasizing her natural neat light curls. A light make-up was put on her face to enhance her simple beauty._

_He was getting irritated from the beginning of the party. It is either he is getting irritated because the hall of the Tsukimori Mansion was full pack or because he haven't spoke to a certain girl since the beginning of the party. Of course as Len Tsukimori he wouldn't admit that it is the second statement, but he may admit that it is a mixture of both. When she was alone, he was entertaining daughters of business associates of his parents—oh how his mind longed to dash and stand next to her—of course, he doesn't want to entertain the ladies in front of him nor do the dash-to-her-side thing for real. For heaven sake he rather entertains a rat than these bratty daughters but his father said to be a gentleman to every girl not only to one girl—hell, his dad also knows how to tease him. When he was done entertaining and was ready to walk—not dash, run or brisk walk to her side but walk—she was surrounded by the sons of the business associates. She was talking to the future CEOs, Presidents and Owners and hell the fathers were there to introduce their sons to her. Of course, it was expected that she will draw much attention than he is, she is an heiress of two big booming companies in Japan and in England all the big time families will want her in for name and power. But he noticed that something isn't right… why is it the ages of the males are 18 years old and above?! Oh for the love of God! Maori's 11 do they know that if they have a crush and interest with Maori they will be called pedophiles by the society?! _

_At last after a long night not talking to her, he walked towards the punch table where the girl was standing._

"_So… how do you find my birthday party?" He asked approaching her._

"_One word… BORING! Is this all your friends?" Maori said while pouring punch on a glass._

"_Is that a sarcastic question? I have friends. Thank you very much. My parents are the one who organized this. If it's me then I'll just have a simple gathering with my friends and family." Len said leaning on the punch table and looking at the sea of people._

"_You have 'friends' can you name one?" Maori said raising an eyebrow._

…_This girl… "You...?" He said shyly but confidently._

"_Oh… I'm your friend? Wow… nice to hear that. Anyway, the concept of your party seems to be a business gathering not a 12 year old party. Punch?" She said as she joins Len in watching the sea of people._

"_Thank you for reminding me about that. Anyway, have you met a lot of people and business associates of your dad and mom?"_

"_Yeah… The most recent is Mr. Yoshio Ootori, an owner of some business medical group. One of his employees is my doctor which I just knew about, now. He has 3 sons. I met them all. One is 25 years old, the other is 20 and the other is 13 years old. And his name is Kyouya Ootori. Nice name huh?" Maori said._

_Len curtly smiled. "So how do you find 'Kyouya Ootori'" Len said trying but failing to tease his friend._

"_After introducing me to them all, Mr. Ootori asked his second son and third son to leave. Leaving the eldest son, Mr. Ootori and I. So… I didn't get to know him. I got to know his 25 year old brother who I'm not interested to."_

"_You know why these people are introducing their sons to you right?" Len asked sarcastically, folding his arm to his chest._

"_Yes. I'm not an idiot, Snowman! And you know that I won't give them the satisfaction." Maori said then she sipped her punch again. There was a moment of silence between the two._

"_Your parents are playing for you." She said looking at the stage which was made that morning at one of sides of the hall. Len turned his gaze to the stage where his parents were playing together with the orchestra. Then he looked at his left to see giggling girls looking at him. _

_Len rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, the girls that were giggling were expecting him to ask them to dance. Sure, he talked to them but to dance with them is out of the question that night. He looked at his right to see Maori still watching his parents and was enjoying the music being played._

"_Maori, will you dance with me?" he whispered. Maori looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She then peeked to his far left,_

"_You want me to be your escape root?" Maori said glaring at him._

"_Maori… that will be your birthday gift for me." He said._

"_Excuse me? For your information, I have a gift for you fresh from England and it is on the table where your gifts are placed." Maori retorted._

_Len smirked. "Then how about this… I can see Mr. Ootori whispering to his son and pointing at you. And now his son is standing up approaching us." Maori turned to see if what Len was saying was true, she froze to see that Len was right. The eldest son of the Ootori group was approaching them._

"_Okay. Let's dance but we don't owe each other anything because were just using each other." Maori said grabbing Len's wrist and pulling him to the dance floor._

END OF FLASHBACK

"That's the piece being played when we danced…" Len said.

"Yes. It is. That's the only part of your party where I can say I enjoyed. But you weren't really a good dancer though."

Len didn't give any reaction.

"If you enjoyed it… Why did you leave me at the middle of our dance?" He suddenly asked. Maori stopped playing the piano and stared at the music sheet in front of her.

"Because… I was afraid that you'll be the one to do that…" Maori whispered but it was audible for Len to hear.

FLASHBACK

_Len held Maori's hand on the dance floor. Len placed a hand on her waist the other holding her free hand. Maori rested her other hand to his shoulders. Misa Hamai and her husband looked pleased at what they saw. After a few minutes, a spotlight was turned on and was directed to them._

"_This is why I don't like to dance with you." Maori whispered glaring at Len and emphasizing 'you'. Both their cheeks turned red._

_While dancing Len and Maori continued bickering silently with each other discussing the pros and cons of dancing together, Len stepping on Maori's foot for the third time and Len teasing Maori with the eldest son of the Ootori group. It was a nice scene for the parents of Len, they were happy to see Len enjoying himself and breaking the walls that he made since he was a little child._

"_At least you are not dancing with that pedophile." Len hissed. Maori glared at him._

"_You are so lucky that I'm leaving tomorrow morning or else you'll be dead." Maori retorted._

"_Right… You're leaving tomorrow…" He whispered. Maori raised an eyebrow._

"_And so? As if it will make a difference. You'll have a happy life again. I'm not here to tell you that your music is so boring—which is so true because you don't give feelings to it and you won't get mad easily. In short what I'm saying is that you have chances to live longer because I'm not here."_

"…"

"_Maori… Can you stay a little longer? Just until my competition. Your birthday gift for me." Len said._

"_How many gifts do I owe you?! I can't… I need to go to Canada for my training. Now that I won the competition here other competitions are coming up for me. Are you Len? Are you sure you are not an imposter?" Maori said searching a flaw around Len's face. Len stopped dancing, Maori stopped with him, a little confused why he stopped, the spotlight still giving them a light._

"_I want you to hear my music…" He whispered._

"_Len… I… I'm sorry but I can't stay. Figure Skating is my priority. I can ask my Aunties to take a video of you and send a copy to me in England…" Maori said._

"_I understand…" He said looking at the floor. For the first time in his life he melted his icy walls but it wasn't enough to stop her from reaching her own dreams. Maori nodded._

"_I'm getting tired. I'll… I'll get a drink." Maori said while Len just stood there. Maori did a quick curtsy and walked away leaving Len on the dance floor._

END OF FLASHBACK

And now, in front of him is the first girl who melted his ice walls. After that incident he promised himself never to break that walls again and stay as cold as ever to people that he met. The competitions that he joined weren't much of an importance to him too; knowing that the very first person who helped him find his music won't be there to hear it.

"You know a gentleman wouldn't do that." Len said under his breath.

"I know…" Maori said. Silence enveloped them. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Maori said.

"My lady, Tsukimori-sama, lunch is served." Barton said bowing at them.

"Thank you, Barton. We'll be there in a minute." Maori said standing up and picking up her music sheets.

"Let's go." She said turning to look at Len. Len just nodded.

-.-.-.-.-

**-naomiyukari08 scribbles: there you go. I'll try to update the other chapters as soon as possible.**

**Reviews are well appreciated. **

**I think this chapter is dedicated to the LenxMaori fans. XD**


	13. Devil's Laughter

Chapter 13: Devil's Laughter

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro and their characters.

-naomiyukari08-

naomiyukari08 scribbles: This chapter won't be possible without the help and the idea of **MISTRESSOFTHEDEVIL** I thank her for giving me her own idea of the story.

Reviews/Comments/Suggestions/Constructive Criticisms are very welcome.

I thank those people who placed this story in their favourite story list and story alert list. I thank also the people who added me to their favourite authors and author alert lists. You have no idea how happy I am to know this. ;)

**MISTRESSOFTHEDEVIL:** I'm so sorry if it took a long time for me to publish your idea. I think you gave it to me August and now its November O.O I'm so sorry. I was looking for the right scene, the right chapter and now, I found the part where I shall put it. Hopefully it's the same idea that you had in mind or something close to it. ;) Many thanks!

Can someone tell me what are the names of the following people is:

-Father of Len?

-Father of Azuma?

-Mother of Azuma?

And how do you say grandmother in Japanese?? Thank you! ;)

This was un-beta-ed read by my beta-reader.

* * *

It was a bright Sunday morning, Aoi and Neuro were playing fencing at the gym while Ryoutarou and Kazuki were playing billiards, Azuma, Keiichi and Shouko were practicing their pieces in their respective music rooms while some of the accompanists are having a nice warm bath at the hot spring. Ayana, Maori, Kahoko and Mori were at the skating rink teaching each other how to balance on the ice.

"Right foot forward then left. Good! You're getting it." Ayana said as she supports Mori by the arm.

"I am? I am getting it! Kahoko! I'm getting it! I'm… I'm falling! WAH!" Mori shouted as she fell on the ice again. Ayana who was holding her lost her balance too and fell with Mori.

"AYII! Mori? Are you okay?" Kahoko said as Maori and she approached the fallen girls. Maori was supporting Kahoko in front as she skates backwards.

"Uh… NUTS! Now my hip really hurts and my jeans are wet!" Mori said massaging her hip. They all smiled at each other which turned into laughter.

A certain blue-haired man was sitting at a tea table at the garden reading a book. Once in a while he will glance at the skating rink and smile and/or smirk at the girls' slips and falls.

"Glancing again at the skating rink?" A woman asked from behind him.

Len looked back to see Aki standing at the sliding door, he was surprised to see her there.

"You should choose fast my boy or else you'll lose both of them. Maori is very pretty, intelligent and has a promising future in front of her. Kahoko on the other hand, is very pretty as well, respectful, sweet and just a girl a man is looking for. Any man can fall for them." Aki said looking at the laughing girls at the skating rink.

"I don't understand what you are saying Riyoka-sama…" Len said putting up his book again. He was reading the same line over and over again. His mind was not focus and his heart was pounding uncomfortably.

"Very well, be oblivious to your growing feelings." She said turning her back to him and returning inside the house.

…_What does she mean?... _He thought as his heart pound uncomfortably.

"Guess we should cancel the practice later this afternoon." Mori said.

Len looked up to see the four girls finish with their skating session.

"No. No. I'll be fine Mori. It's just mild blisters." Kahoko said waving her hands in front of her.

"I told you to wear gloves. I was willing to lend you." Maori said.

Len suddenly stood up in front of them which made the girls stop from chattering and walking.

"Len?..." Kahoko whispered.

Before she knows it, Len grabbed her hand. The four girls were shock by the sudden movement.

"These blisters can affect your performance even if they are just small." Len said as he examined Kahoko's hand.

"No… Len… It's fine…" Kahoko tried to protest, her cheeks are beginning to blush.

"Maori, where can I find the first aid kit?" Len asked Maori ignoring the protest of Kahoko, Maori on the other hand was still in a state of shock by Len's sudden reaction. A sudden rush of blood ran through her veins and she has no idea where it came from.

"Uhm… There is one at the washroom beside the library." Maori said pointing inside the house.

"Thank you. Let's go, Kahoko." Len said still holding Kahoko's hand which made Kahoko blush as they entered the house.

The three girls were still on the same spot; Ayana was the first one to recover.

"Maori…Maori…MAORI!" Ayana shouted as she waves a hand at Maori's face.

"What?!...Oh! Right… Come on let's get in. I want to drink a mocha cappuccino." Maori said as she walked towards the house. Ayana and Mori followed her as they try to read Maori's thoughts.

-.-.-.-.-

Len and Kahoko were back at the garden. Len carefully held Kahoko's hand and placed an ointment to the parts where the blisters were.

Kahoko blushed more when Len's lips moved forward to blow and dry the ointment on her hands.

"Next time listen to Maori. She knows more about skating than you do." Len coldly said while blowing gently.

"H-Hai!"

"I'll just place some band aids and we are done." Len said letting go of her hand and getting a small amount of band aids inside the kit. Kahoko felt a sudden lost of warmth as Len let go of her blistered hands.

-AT THE SAME TIME WHEN LEN AND KAHOKO WERE AT THE GARDEN-

"Maori!" Ayana said while putting her hands on the table with a loud thug.

"Yeah?" Maori replied as she jolted and turned her head to look at her cousin.

"You've been staring into blank space for a whole 5 minutes. Plus your cappuccino's cold." Ayana pointed out. Maori looked at her now cold cappuccino. Then their Auntie Aki entered,

"Girls… Can somebody call the group? Lunch will be served in a few minutes."

"I'll do it!" Maori said standing up and leaving Mori and Ayana without a word.

"Maori's…" Mori started as her eyes followed the movements of Maori.

"Been acting weird since after that scene." Ayana finished Mori's sentence as she sips her English Tea.

Maori went down after telling everyone that it is lunch time.

"What's happening to me…?" She whispered as she landed at the last landing of the stairs. She walked towards the garden, stopping at the sliding door to see Len and Kahoko still together.

"Uhm… Lunch… is ready." She said waking the thoughts of both violinists. Kahoko abruptly took her hands back while Len,

…_Is she stuttering…?..._ He thought looking confused at Maori. He stood up and called Maori as she walks away.

"Maori."

"Yeah?" Maori said looking back at him. Len never thought why he called for her.

"No-nothing. We will be there in a few seconds." He said. Maori nodded as she started walking away from them.

At the dining table while Maori and the others were settling down, Azuma and Neuro were just standing at the dining room entrance,

"Kanazawa-sensei." Azuma called the attention of their teacher.

"If we may ask, Neuro and I have something to attend to outside the perimeter of the musical camp, we want to ask permission. Miyabi-chan, our sister asked us to meet her at a small coffee shop just 15 minutes away from this place." Azuma said. Kanazawa looked at them sternly.

"Yunoki-san, you know that you are in a school sponsored camp. You can't just get out of the place without the school's permission." Kanazawa reminded them.

"Ah. I am aware of that Sensei but—" Azuma was cut off by his sister.

"But, my sister said it's urgent. We will just be out for an hour or two. Here's the place that we are in. Azuma's cell phone number is also written there. If we won't be back by 2 hours go to that place or report us to our school which will cause us to put dirt in our clean record." Neuro said while handing a post it to Osaki.

"Fine. 2 hours maximum. Both of you will be responsible of each other. Now go, your 2 hours starts now." Kanazawa said.

"Thank you Kanazawa-sensei. We owe you one." Azuma said smiling. Neuro bowed and both of them walked away from the group. When they were gone, Ayana looked at her uncle with a puzzled look,

"Uncle… How will they get there?" Ayana asked.

"A limousine was waiting for them at the gates. They'll be fine." Osaki said. Ayana nodded.

…_Eh?? So they were ready to go all this time?!..._ Kahoko thought.

They all started with their lunch silently.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"What does Miyabi-chan wants?" Neuro asked her brother while staring at the window of the limousine.

"I don't know. But I guess it concerns the both of us." Azuma said. His sister looked at him and shrugged her shoulder while looking back at the window.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Maori was thinking deeply not knowing that almost everyone at the table were looking at her. They looked confused or worried about her current state.

"Maori… Tu vas bien? (Are you okay?)" Aki asked looking at her niece with a perplexed expression. Maori slowly glanced at her Auntie.

"Je vais bien (I'm fine), Auntie. I'm not that hungry. Excusez-moi (Excuse me)." Maori said standing up and walking towards the stairs. Len's eyes followed her movement wondering what is bothering her. Aki gazed at Maori then to Len raising her eyebrows at the scene.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?! WITHOUT BIG BROTHER'S CONSENT?! THIS IS… PREPOSTEROUS!" Neuro hissed. The three siblings were sitting at the far corner of the café that they told Kanazawa about, which is 15 minutes away from the Villa. Azuma was shock from what he heard, coming from his sister Miyabi, it means that it is true. His knuckles were tightening by the minute ready to punch anyone who walks their way.

"Neuro… Calm down. This is grandmother's wish. Kiyumi-sama went to our place last Saturday morning. He was totally enraged. Now the job of the reporters is in jeopardy. It's the only solution and the only choice that grandmother gave. Kiyumi-sama has no other choice but to oblige." Miyabi explained with a saddened face.

Azuma glanced at Miyabi, "How did you know about this? This is supposed to be confidential Miyabi-san."

"Big brother, Lucy tells us everything she knows." Neuro said impatiently.

"Oh? You have the same sources?" Azuma said raising an eyebrow to his two sisters.

"Of course. We're twins. What do you expect?" Neuro replied. There was a moment of silence, when Miyabi spoke again.

"The media is being watched by the Yunoki and Kiyumi clan. Both in England and in Japan, every report that the media receives goes through the Yunoki and Kiyumi Board before they could release it to the public. Both families know that they are overreacting but to protect Maori is their priority. Grandmother was getting tired even Kiyumi-sama is, that's why they agreed with that arrangement. They said that by that decision both families will gain something. Grandmother seems to be the most excited and happiest though, I never seen her so happy. It is like her number 1 wish came true right before her eyes. Kiyumi-sama was a little hesitant at first but Grandmother told him that if he will not agree, the deal is off." Miyabi said with a sigh. Neuro rolled her eyes. Azuma took a deep breathe,

"That old hag…" Neuro muttered under her breath.

"Neuro." Azuma said exasperatedly.

"What? Are you saying that you're okay with this?! She's controlling your life." Neuro said looking at her brother. Azuma shrugged and smirked at his sister.

"She's been controlling my life ever since, Neuro-san. Actually, she's been controlling OUR life ever since." Azuma said with an as a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm so sorry brother for telling this to you, but I've guessed that you should know at once. Grandmother will surely tell you about this. I'm just…preparing you for it. The other problem is that how the daughter of Kiyumi-sama will take this. As an heiress there is no doubt that she knows that this will happen but it is too early." Miyabi said looking concern at her brother.

Azuma gave Miyabi a smile. It is easier for him to give Miyabi a smile than Neuro. "I guess it can't be helped. For Maori-san's part I won't be the one to tell it to her. I will let her father handle that."

"What are you planning?" Neuro asked abruptly sensing her brother's change of atmosphere.

"You'll see." Azuma said with his fake smile. Neuro shook her head,

"You're unbelievable."

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, all the participants were gathered at the living room. They have been there for the whole morning playing games that can let them get to know each other more.

"This is insane! We are not getting anywhere!" Maori bellowed as she slumps her back on the backrest of the couch.

"That is not the piece that I was thinking about but at least you've tried…" Kahoko said to Kazuki who just played Gavotte for the group.

"Aww…men! I thought it was that." Kazuki said sitting down and putting down his trumpet.

"Maori, your turn." Len said as he rubs his throbbing temples while closing his eyes.

"You know that what we are doing is just wasting our 'precious' time." Maori said looking at Len as he emphasize her last words. Len looked at her and he raised an eyebrow.

"We are trying to get to know each other here for the sake of the musical so I think this is not a waste of time." He retorted.

"I'm tired. I woke up 7 in the morning just for what? To play charades, truth or dare—that nobody even tried to choose truth—the daruma doll fell—which I don't know what the purpose is and I don't know how will we get to know each other by that game—and now this lame and made up game called 'guess-the-piece-being-described'. Who the hell even thought of that?!" Maori said. Len narrowed his eyes on her.

"I did. Now, will you just shut up and pick up a rolled paper on that bowl!" Len said almost losing his composure.

Maori rolled her eyes to him and grabbed the bowl.

"So that is why this is a lame game. You thought of it." Ryoutarou said while Maori was unrolling the paper that she just took out from the fish bowl.

"The paper says… 'This piece has a hidden identity'." Maori raised her eyebrow.

"Whoever wrote this?! This is too…broad!" Maori said waving the little piece of paper.

"Just play what's on your mind." Aoi encouraged her.

Maori sighed, "Fine." Maori grabbed her flute, before she started to play, hers and Azuma's eyes met. Maori felt some chills on her spine. Azuma smiled at her. Maori curtly nodded.

…_what the hell was that? Is he the one who wrote that?... _Maori thought.

She then moved the thought at the back of her mind and started playing the piece--Paganini's 13th Capriccio, Len narrowed his eyes on her. Azuma stiffened in the couch that he is sitting in but didn't show it to the others. Aoi and Ryoutarou were impressed. Shouko just stared at her in awe. Keiichi was awakened from his slumber and Kahoko was just shock by the performance that Maori is giving them. Maori ended the piece and released a sigh.

"Impressive." Azuma said after the performance. Maori looked at him.

"Thank you. Now, Len… your turn." She turned her gaze to Len giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Wait! We don't know who wrote the description yet." Kazuki said stopping Len from grabbing the bowl.

"I know who wrote it Kazuki. So I don't think it is necessary to reveal him or her." Maori replied. She took a glance to where Azuma was.

"Anyway, my turn. It is stated… 'A piece with elegance and power but it can cost your downfall'." Len read the statement that was written on the paper.

He stood up without another word and grabbed his violin. He then played Polonaise Brilliante no. 1 in D Major by Wieniawski. Maori widened her eyes. Ryoutarou noticed this and leaned to whisper something to her.

"Is he guessing that you're the one who wrote it? or he knows it?"

"No idea. I didn't tell him anything about the things that I told you. Did you?" Maori said still staring at Len. Ryoutarou shook his head and leaned back again. Len ended the piece with no flaw at all.

"Wow… Len still the best as ever." Kahoko praised him.

"Looks like you are having fun." Osaki said entering the living room.

"Osaki-senpai! Actually we are trying to get to know each other but I think it is not working." Kazuki said sadly. Osaki smiled.

"Listen; do not push yourselves on getting to know each other. It will come naturally as the day goes by. Just act normally you still got two months and I assure you as long as you keep each others' company you will get to know each other more." Osaki said. They looked at him for a while, and then Maori stood up.

"Okay… So I think we are done here. I'm having my lunch then I'm going to practice. Kahoko is it okay for you that we make your Chemistry project tonight?" Maori said as she glanced at Kahoko. Len looked at Maori with eyes that shoots daggers. She was getting on his nerves again. Azuma didn't let this scene pass by him. It was amusing to see Len so pissed off with a girl. He also made a mental note to punish Kahoko for praising Len's performance while not saying anything about his performance that morning.

"Oh sure. No problem." Kahoko said while smiling. Maori nodded.

"I'm eating with you Mao-chan!" Kazuki said jumping out of his seat.

NIGHT TIME AT THE LIBRARY

"Ah. At last we are almost finish." Kahoko said stretching her arms. Maori looked at her, shook her head and returned her gaze to her laptop. The door of the library opened and it revealed a tall, blonde haired man.

"Aoi-kun." Kahoko said as she saw Aoi walking towards them.

"Hey. Still working on that project?" Aoi said sitting with them.

"Well, we are almost done. I'm just saving the powerpoint on this CD and we are done." Maori said waving a CD to Aoi. Aoi nodded.

"Ah, well at least you two are doing something... not like me." Aoi mumbled. Maori raised an eyebrow for a moment then turned her attention back to her laptop.

"Eh? Aoi-kun…why not practice?" Kahoko asked.

"How? Ryoutarou, Azuma-senpai, Keiichi, Shouko and Len are still using the music rooms. Len doesn't want to let go of the room, his been there all afternoon." Aoi said irritably.

"As expected from that blue-haired man, when he is pissed off or something he tends to lock himself in one room and stay with his beloved violin. I think he will end up marrying that violin of his." Maori said standing up and compiling the books at the table.

"Ah. As expected by a childhood friend. You will know everything and you will not be bothered by the thought that you are the person Len's pissed off with." Aoi said as he smirked. Maori looked at him and smiled.

"You are being too nosy my friend. If I were you, you better keep your mouth shut." Maori said walking towards the shelves.

"Well, I just want to know why that old man knows him so I asked him about it and he answered me honestly." Aoi said sounding please about the thing that he did.

Maori made a mental note that she will ask Auntie Aki to give Barton his retirement papers earlier than planned. Kahoko looked at them confused and was trying to understanding and digest the conversation between Maori and Aoi.

"Ah, Kaho-chan, I forgot you are there. We are talking about Len. Did you know that Len and Maori here are childhood friends? What a small world isn't it?" Aoi said enthusiastically as he points at Maori.

"Eh?! Maori and Len?! Really?!" Kahoko said shocked and confused at the same time.

She remembered the conversation with Len the other night. She cannot understand why Len will lie to her about his friendship with Maori.

"Now you are being talkative Aoi. Are you sure you're not a girl? Cause you know I thought only girls spread gossips. Kahoko, I think you've asked Len about my connection with him as it is all written in your face. Well, about that 'lying thing' I think you should clarify it to him not to me because I don't know why too." Maori said closing her laptop. Kahoko just nodded.

'I'm going ahead of you two. Here's your CD, Kahoko. Good luck on your presentation." Maori said handing the CD to Kahoko and leaving the place.

"Thanks, Maori-chan!" Kahoko said as Maori leaves the library, closing the door with a light click sound.

"Did she asked if I am a girl?" Aoi asked Kahoko as he pointed to himself.

"Yeah, I think she did." Kahoko said smiling at him. Aoi's heart skipped a beat.

"Ah well, 1 down 4 to go. She will really be a good distraction." Aoi said standing up and stretching his arms.

"Huh?" Kahoko said as she looked at Aoi with confussion.

"Nothing Kaho-chan. I'm just talking to myself." He said as he walked to one of the bookshelves in the room.

Maori leaned on the close door of the library and sighed,

"No matter how hard you try to hide the past, it will try to reveal itself on its own." Maori whispered to no one in particular.

She headed to the kitchen to get some refreshments for herself. She placed her laptop on the counter table and walked towards the refrigerator.

"You are good in guessing, Maori." A man said who was leaning on the door way of the kitchen.

Maori closed her eyes and got a water bottle. She stood up straight and drank. After drinking she looked at the person who bothered her.

"There are many pieces that have a hidden identity but I think it's the one that fits your personality." Maori said bluntly. A smirk painting on her face and on the man's face,

"Well, your guess was right. I'm referring to that piece."

"You are such a sly Azuma." She said grabbing her laptop.

"…which makes you a very interesting person." Maori said as she walks pass by him. Azuma watched her move away from him.

…_I'm not the only one, you are one too…I must be careful in front of her…_ He thought.

After a few minutes a new girl appeared at the doorway of the kitchen,

"Eh?! Azuma-senpai?! You're still awake? What are you doing here?" Kahoko asked as she stops in front of him.

"Hmmm… I was going to get a refreshment but I changed my mind. Want to come with me at the garden? I insist." Azuma said turning his whole body to look at her.

His voice and smile is giving off an atmosphere that if Kahoko rejects his offer she will get into trouble in no time. Kahoko stared at him,

…_guess I don't have a choice…_

"Okay."

AT THE GARDEN

There was a long silence between them. Kahoko was sitting down at the bench finding her slippers and the dark green grass very interesting. Azuma was standing peacefully as if he is a man who doesn't have anything to think about.

"Azuma-senpai… What do you think about Maori?" Kahoko asked as she cannot stop herself anymore.

She's been longing to ask him this question since she heard his fangirls liking Maori as Azuma's princess. It bugs her so much that she didn't have time to think on how she will ask it in a subtle way.

Azuma looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, trying to read what is running on her mind. Maybe the oblivious girl in front of him is realizing something that he wants her to realize months ago, but as a first instinct Azuma played with her.

"Honestly, I see her very interesting… An intelligent, multi-talented girl like her should not be given a chance to slip in a man's hand." Azuma replied looking at her intently trying to read and understand her movement and look on her face. He made a mental note to ask Maori on how to read body movements.

"Ah. I see." Kahoko said hiding the tinge of pain she was feeling and she doesn't know where it came from.

"But even if my annoying fangirls prefers her as my right hand, queen or princess. I find her boring. She cannot be a time killer like you are. She's too intelligent to be...gullible." He said leaning forward and tracing the jaw line of Kahoko with his pointer finger. Kahoko's cheeks became red at once. She was offended by his words but she cannot stand against him and his hands are so soft in her jaw line that if she moves that touch will be gone and will make her feel empty.

"Don't worry Kahoko your position as my time killer won't be replaced by anyone." He said pulling up Kahoko's chin, their faces just few inches away. Azuma leaned closer to her side, making his lips near her ears.

"Don't let Maori be a hindrance for you, you should fight hard if you want to get the higher position… as my princess…" he whispered to her now red ears. He straightened himself up and smiled at the now red Kahoko,

"But I'm sure she'll give you the way. I just don't know if it will be allowed." He added before he went back inside. As he was inside, he looked back and said,

"I am not the one to blame if you get sick there, Kahoko." Then he left her sitting there, stiff as a statue and red as her hair.

Kahoko's mind is being jumbled tonight by the words that Aoi laid down at the library, her conversation with Len the other night that contradicts Maori's honesty and Aoi's 'gossip'--as what Maori calls it and of course Azuma's last words in her ear. It seems that something is hidden between the last two statements but she cannot put it into place.

_...What is going on?!... _

* * *

-naomiyukari08 scribbles- I dedicate this chapter to all readers, reviewers and to MISTRESSOFTHEDEVIL. I hope I satisfied your thirst with this chapter. I know that the romantic scenes are not imminent enough to be put in a category of romantic but no worries, littlehelliongirl advised me to be more romantic and to put more fluff. So I'll try to put more effort on the sweetness without making anyone too OOC. XD


	14. Beyond this dreams

Chapter 14: Beyond this dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro and the Hitachiins, they are from Ouran High School Host Club.

-naomiyukari08-

Unbeta-ed by my beta reader. Tell me if there are errors so that I can edit it. XD

**-naomiyukari08 scribbles- I'm so sorry if I didn't update soon enough. My schedule was full pack for the past weeks. Anyway, here's the next chapter. XD**

**Reviews/Comments/Suggestions/Constructive Criticisms are very welcome.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

They were all gathered in front of the entrance door of the Villa. They were getting ready to go home with their respective families and continue with their daily lives.

"Aw… my nieces, I'm going to miss both of you. Be sure to visit me when you have time okay?" Aki said while releasing Maori and Ayana from her tight hug.

"Of course Auntie Aki, we will find time to visit you." Ayana replied. Maori smiled.

"And of course, all of you are very welcome to come back here. Maybe next time you can bring your families with you." Aki said to the participants and accompanists, her gaze stayed longer on Len's composed face.

"Thank you, Riyoka-sama, we will surely miss this place." Azuma said bowing to Aki and the others followed.

"Okay, now we are ready to go." Osaki informed them. They all said their goodbyes to Aki and the Villa's staff before entering the limousine.

When they were all settled down, Maori's driver spoke,

"Lady Maori, Angela's on the line."

"Thanks." Maori pressed a button and a small television turned on.

"Lady Maori, good morning. I hope you had a wonderful musical camp. I called to inform you of your schedule for the day. When you arrive, you will head straight to the Hitachiin Company to get your dress for the performance tomorrow. In the afternoon, you will have your Japanese Language Lessons for an hour and Master Kiyumi wants to see you in his office by 6 pm. He will be asking you to do some things. That will be all. I will send the detailed information in 5 minutes. Good day." Then the television turned black.

"Eh?! Maori you're working?" Kahoko asked after listening and watching.

"She's being trained by her father right now, Hino-san. Tsukimori and Yunoki here are also being trained by their respective families." Kanazawa said. The three who were concerned agreed with their teacher.

"Oh. So Maori, you're planning to pick up your dress for tomorrow's performance?" Azuma asked.

"Yes."

"The Hitachiins' right? I'll be going there too. Do you want to go there together?"

"Sure. I think Len will also get his too, want to join us?" Maori asked turning her head to look at Len. Len nodded not looking at them.

"Eh?! We need to wear formal attire again tomorrow?!" Kahoko suddenly asked.

"Hino-san, you should be aware of this. Every time you perform you should wear something appropriate for it." Kanazawa said.

"That's right Kaho-chan!" Kazuki said while putting another handful of chips into his mouth.

"But… I don't have anything to wear." Kahoko honestly said.

"Why not come with us, I'm sure Hitachiin-sama can find something that can fit you." Maori suggested.

"Ah. No, no. It's okay Maori-chan. Maybe I can just borrow a dress from my friends." Kahoko said waving her hands in front of her.

"I insist. No more buts. You're coming." Maori said.

"Hino-san, don't be too stubborn. Come and join us." Azuma said putting up his fake smile. Kahoko noticed that there is something with his words that made her shiver. Maori just smiled as she noticed a tinge of a demanding tone in Azuma's voice.

"Fine. I'll come with you." Kahoko said with a sigh.

After dropping off all the participants, accompanists, Osaki and Kanazawa to their respective houses, the four drove to their destination. Kahoko was a little uneasy on her seat being surrounded by three heirs of the different clans in Japan. Maori and Azuma talked a lot about the businesses of their respective families and when music is brought up, Len will join the conversation. Kahoko was amazed by the wide knowledge of the three people in front of her about music. They know a lot of theories and composers that she never knew until now. This is what makes her different from them, they don't only have the passion for music but it is like part of their life that if ever you take it out from them, their life line will shorten which made her feel guilty of herself for just saying that she loves music because of passion.

"So Kahoko when did you start playing the violin?" Maori asked making Kahoko's eyes widened by the sudden question.

"A-Ano… I just started this year… I'm a complete beginner." She answered truthfully. Maori was surprised by the answer.

"REALLY?! That's amazing! I mean… you're a GENIUS! Kahoko! I was planning to take up violin when I was a little kid but I got frustrated with it. Flute is easier. Wow… and you can play such beautiful pieces. The only thing that I can play with the violin were Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Alphabet Song and Baa Baa Black Sheep which has the same tune. And it is not that good either. I swear you'll wince so… don't let me hold a violin." She said. Len snorted at this and Maori just gave him a death glare.

"Ayii… Maori do not praise me like that. Len-kun helps me a lot. He is actually my tutor." She said blushing by the fact that she was being praised too much or because she said that Len is helping her or the combination of both.

"You're kidding me?! That man beside you tutors you?! That's news…" Maori said chuckling while turning her gaze to Len. Len raised an eyebrow at her but he dropped what he wanted to say.

They arrived at the Hitachiin Store 30 minutes later. The store was big, selling all kinds of clothes and accessories. It was the first time that Kahoko entered the store, looking at the place and the things they sell, it seems that her lunch money wasn't enough to buy anything there.

"Oh, Kiyumi-sama, Yunoki-sama, Tsukimori-sama how may I help you?" One of the sales ladies approached them.

…_Eh?! They know them?!..._ Kahoko thought gazing from the sales lady to the three people that were greeted.

"Do not be shocked, Kahoko. The Hitachiin's is a family of designers. They've been in this line for generations. They are great business partners of our families." Len explained to Kahoko.

"Ah…I…see…That's why they know you…" Kahoko clarified. Len nodded.

"Yes, we want to pick up our tuxedos and Maori's dress." Azuma said to the sales lady. The sales lady nodded before turning her gaze to Maori,

"And I want to ask if Hitachiin-sama is there. If possible I want to see her and consult her about something." Maori said.

"Understood. Yunoki-sama, Kiyumi-sama, please excuse me." The sales lady said bowing at them. Azuma and Maori flashed a smile.

…_they are similar in many ways…_ Kahoko thought.

"Come, Kahoko. Let's look around, maybe we can find something for you." Maori said leading the way. Kahoko followed her; they went to the accessories part of the store. After a few minutes of persuading, declining, fighting about the price of the products and just plain looking around, the sales lady came back bringing with her two tuxedos and one dress, behind her was a woman in her 40's.

"Azuma, Len! You're back! Here are your suits. So how are you?" She said gesturing to her sales lady to give the suits.

"We are fine, Hitachiin-sama." Azuma said receiving the suit from the lady. Len just nodded while receiving his.

Maori and Kahoko approached them,

"Maori! My, my. You're as beautiful as ever and you've grown taller! My twins will be happy to see you." Mrs. Hitachiin said.

"I'll be happy to see them too, Hitachiin-sama." Maori replied with a smile.

"Anyway, my employee told me that you need some consultations. What about?" Mrs. Hitachiin inquired as she crossed her arms to her chest.

"Ah, yes. This is Hino Kahoko she's our schoolmate in Seisou Academy. I was wondering if you have something that will fit her. She's part of the performance tomorrow and because of being too busy with school work she forgot about that she needed a dress." Maori said looking at Kahoko.

Kahoko was shock by the sudden excuse that Maori gave. That was not her excuse of not having a dress for tomorrow's performance.

"Ah. I see. Why not come with me Hino-san and we'll find something for you. Then you three try your outfits at the fitting room so that I can still adjust it if something is wrong." They all agreed and proceeded to their own fitting rooms while Kahoko went with Mrs. Hitachiin.

--

"As expected this color will suit you." Mrs. Hitachiin said while investigating Kahoko's dress. She was wearing a cream coloured tube dress; it has 3 layers that overlap each other. At the front part it shows her knees down but at the back it was fully covered.

"A-Ano, Hitachiin-sama I can't afford this. Really…" Kahoko said staring at the mirror. The dress looks nice and all but unfortunately it was too expensive for her.

"Who told you that you'll be the one to pay?" Maori said walking towards Kahoko and Mrs. Hitachiin. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that is two inches above her knees the neck part was designed with a loose turtle neck, at the abdomen part there were beads placed on it. Len and Azuma who were wearing simple tuxedos are on either side of her.

"WOAH! Beautiful! Maori! As expected that dress will look nice on you and the tuxedos for the guys look very pleasing to the eyes. But I think something is missing with Maori's outfit…" Mrs. Htiachiin said as she inspected Maori. Maori turned her head sideways.

"SHOES!!!" She exclaimed. "Wait here. I'll get Maori's shoes and Kahoko's shoes." Mrs. Hitachiin said as she ran towards the shoes section leaving the four teenagers behind.

"Kahoko that dress looks good on you." Maori praised looking at Kahoko who turned to look at them. Len nodded curtly to show her his agreement with Maori.

"But I think it lacks something…" Azuma said placing his slender fingers on his chin as he observes Kahoko. Kahoko became stiff and she can feel her face turning red.

"Azuma, Hitachiin-sama pointed it out. It lacks shoes." Maori said.

"No, no. Something…" He said walking to the place where the jewelleries are placed.

"Ah… Can I borrow that necklace?" Azuma said pointing at the necklace he thinks appropriate for the dress. The sales lady took it out from the display and gave it to Azuma. Azuma then stepped up to the small circle that Kahoko was standing on. He went to the back of Kahoko; he then placed the necklace slowly and gently to her neck. As he was locking it,

"Stand still. You'll fall if you don't and nobody's there to catch you." He whispered. Kahoko felt his breath on the back of her neck making her blush more.

A few inches from them, two teenagers were watching, the other one was smiling while her arms are crossed on her chest and the other one--the face cannot be determined. Maori glanced up to Len whose face was turned away from her and from the scene in front of them. She rolled her eyes, cleared her throat and turned her gaze back to Azuma and Kahoko.

"Yes, that butterfly necklace looks good on her." Maori agreed with a smile.

"Yunoki-sama, that is so sweet of you. Maybe you want to buy that for your girlfriend." The sales lady said looking at Kahoko.

…_GIRLFRIEND?!..._ Kahoko thought. She lost her balance from where she was standing and fell to her knees.

"I'm okay." Kahoko said before anyone could ask. It was the only time that Len turned his gaze towards them. Maori rubbed her forehead and bit her lower lips.

"I think you misunderstood it. Hino-san is not my girlfriend but she's a friend of mine." Azuma said offering a hand to Kahoko.

"Ah. I'm sorry Yunoki-sama but maybe you can still buy it for her even if it will just be a friendly gift and maybe Tsukimori-sama can find something for Kiyumi-sama too." The sales lady looked happy as she turned her gaze to the standing teenagers who were just watching the scene.

Maori stopped what she was doing, "for me?" Maori said furrowing her eyebrows.

"For her?" Len said confused raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes. You can choose from a lot of varieties of necklaces here, Tsukimori-sama." The sales lady said.

Maori leaned a little to Len,

"Remind me to talk to Hitachiin-sama about this. I don't want to see that girl again." She whispered.

"I will." He responded. Maori straightened up and look at the sales lady,

"Miss, I think you misunderstood everything. We are all just friends hanging out together. There is no malicious relationship going on between us." She explained.

After saying this, Mrs. Hitachiin arrived with two pairs of stilettos. They all thanked the heavens for bringing Mrs. Hitachiin back to them.

"Oh! That necklace looks good on you!" Mrs. Hitachiin said as she saw the necklace. Maori and Kahoko wore there stilettos, Maori wore a silver one while Kahoko wore a brown one.

"Hmm… Now you all look so perfect. Maori and Len when they stand together, they look good. A calming atmosphere is emitted. And Azuma and what's your name again… ah! Kahoko! They'll stand out in the sea of people. How lovely." Mrs. Hitachiin said.

Len's atmosphere darkened Kahoko sweat dropped but felt her cheeks burning while Maori and Azuma kept their composure and smiled at the designer's antics. They only thought one thing,

They thanked the heavens too soon.

After that they pushed that they should be going and they are running late for other errands. They paid as fast as they could, Maori and Azuma ignoring Kahoko's rants of not buying the necklace and dress for her. After paying they briskly walked towards the limo leaving a daydreaming Mrs. Hitachiin and sales ladies. Azuma, Len and Maori are now thinking about changing their designer.

-.-.-.-.-.-

THE NEXT DAY—THE PARTICIPANTS PERFORMANCE

"Kanazawa-sensei, care to explain why oh why our parents are here?" Maori said sending daggers to her uncle.

All of them were at the backstage with the parents of Maori, Len, Azuma and Shouko. Len also send death glares to his teacher. Kanazawa scratched the back of his head.

"We wanted all your parents to come. The only parents available are your parents. The president of the school invited them. The school wants to surprise you." Kanazawa explained.

Maori gave her uncle a sarcastic smile,

"Oh. I'm very surprised." Maori said. Len released a deep sigh.

"Guess it can't be helped." Azuma said while walking to his parents to welcome them.

"Hiroto! I'm very happy that you've invited us." Hiroki said putting an arm to the said person.

"Of course, Hiroki. We all want to see our Maori perform." Kanazawa replied.

Maori rolled her eyes.

"Maori, my daughter. I'm so excited to see you perform again." Aemi said smiling brightly to her daughter. Maori smiled.

"Cause the last time I see you perform onstage—performing with music I mean—was when you are in Kindergarten singing "Silent Night." for a Christmas Musical in your school." Aemi added which was heard by everyone in the room.

"Mom, I think this is not the right time to reminisce my childhood." Maori said to her mother ashamed of what her mother said.

"Ah. So this is your third son, Azuma right?" Maori's attention was diverted when she heard her father's voice. Hiroki was now talking with the Yunoki's.

"Good morning, Kiyumi-sama. I'm very pleased to meet you." Azuma said bowing to Maori's father.

"Good morning too. Don't call me too formal, Azuma-san. You can call me uncle or something closed to that." Hiroki said patting Azuma's shoulders.

One of Maori's eyebrows rose when she heard this.

…_Since when is Dad so close to the Yunoki family?..._ She thought.

She decided to walk towards them.

"Dad…?" She said. Maori said settling at her father's side. Hiroki smiled at her and he noticed the questioning look of his daughter.

"Ah. Akashi-san this is my daughter Maori Catherine Riyoka Kiyumi. Maori this is Akashi Yunoki and Reiko Yunoki the parents of Azuma." He said gesturing a hand to present his only daughter.

"My, what a fine lady you are." Reiko said.

Maori smiled and bowed, "I'm honoured to meet you Yunoki-sama."

"Just as expected, Hiroki, you raised an elegant woman." Akashi said.

…_Something is not right… _Maori thought as she raised her head. She took a glance to where Azuma was standing, he looked calmer than her.

"I'm sorry Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Yunoki, I'll excuse myself now. Nice meeting you again." Maori said bowing down once more. They smiled at her and continued with their talk. Maori glanced around to find her cousin; she saw her talking to Neuro in a far corner. She briskly walked to them and grabbed Ayana's wrist.

"Neuro, can I borrow my cousin for a bit?" Maori asked.

Neuro shrugged. "Sure. I'll chat with you later Ayana, I'll just greet my parents." Ayana nodded while Neuro walked away. Both Maori and Ayana went to the girl's dressing room.

-GIRL'S CHANGING ROOM-

Maori locked the door.

"What is it now, Maori?" Ayana asked.

"Something is not right Ayana. For the first time in my life, I saw Dad speaking very… freely with a business partner." Maori said.

"Oh?? You mean Yunoki-senpai's family? Maybe they are friends in high school or they are business partners for the longest time." Ayana shrugged her shoulders and slumped on a chair.

"No way. I know every single business associates and partners of my Dad. Dad introduces me to them. He always let me take part to the most important events…THAT'S IT!" Maori said realizing something.

"What is it?" Ayana asked curiously.

"Ayana, when we went back here in Japan Dad didn't let me interfere with his work. If I remember it correctly the only time he asked for my presence again at the office was yesterday… to only shred old documents." Maori said while rolling her eyes.

"You mean… you do more than shredding papers?" Ayana asked.

Maori gave Ayana a 'DUH' look. "Of course Ayana. I seldom held meetings to new clients and not so high ranking clients. But that's beyond my point. If Dad and Azuma's father are business partners I should've known." Maori said scrutinizing the situation.

Ayana rolled her eyes. "Have it ever crossed your mind that you might have an arranged marriage?" Ayana asked.

"Arranged marriage? Who still follows that tradition? I mean, I'm ready for that… but arranged marriage in this era that's… OLD SCHOOL." Maori said letting out a small chuckle.

"People who wants to protect their lineage, power, name and money, that's the people who still follow that tradition." Ayana said seriously.

"You mean… you think I'm having an arrange marriage with the Yunoki's because of that four reasons?" Maori said crossing her arms.

"It's a possibility. But… don't think about it. It's just a guess." Ayana said then a knock was heard. Maori unlocked the door. The door opened slightly.

"There you are. Kanazawa-sensei's been looking for you. It's about to start, he's about to announce the order of performance." Osaki said. Ayana and Maori nodded.

-.-.-.-.-

BACKSTAGE

"This is the order of performance… Kazuki Hihara, Ryoutarou Tsuchuira, Aoi Kaji, Azuma Yunoki, Shouko Fuyuumi, Keiichi Schimizu, Kahoko Hino, Len Tsukimori and Maori Kiyumi. Let me remind you that even if this is not the Concours or a competition you will still be judged and ranked. Whatever mark you'll get will be added to your music oriented subjects—academic and non-academic. As for the general education students we decided that we will add it to your non-academic subjects which are Physical Education, Health and Music. Now we shall begin." Kanazawa said feeling uneasy for being so teacher like again.

"Good luck everyone." Osaki said giving them an encouraging smile.

"Performer number 1 from the Music Department, Class 3-B Hihara Kazuki-kun, Performing Horn Concerto No. 4 in E sharp by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."

"Good Luck, Kazuki." Maori said patting the back of her classmate.

"Thanks, Maori-chan! Let's do our best!" then Kazuki went on stage. When he was settled he started playing.

"Kazuki's music is so lively." Maori said watching her classmate from the backstage.

"Uh-huh. His music is always like that." Kahoko said as she stood by Maori's side.

"Hmmm… he is letting us see through him." One judge said. The other two nodded in agreement.

After Kazuki was done he went back to the backstage.

"That was great Kazuki-senpai!" Kahoko greeted him.

"You liked it, Kaho-chan?" Kazuki asked blushing because of the statement that Kahoko said to him.

"Yes. It was so beautiful." Kahoko nodded. Kazuki blushed more.

"Performer number 2 from the General Education Department, Class 2-5 Tsuchuira Ryoutarou-kun, Performing Fur Elise by Ludwig van Beethoven."

Ryoutarou entered the stage and settled himself at the piano.

He first started slow and gentle,

"The touch and precision is good. Amazing." Maori said. Len nodded who is now beside her. He wants to watch his rival's performance.

After that the music became fast then slow again.

"It seems that he is reaching for his dreams slow and with great care." A judge said.

Ryoutarou finished his piece and went back to where the participants were.

"Aoi, do your best." Ryoutarou said to his friend.

"I will." Aoi smirked.

"Performer number 3 from the General Education Department Class 2-2 Kaji Aoi-kun Performing Air on the G String by Johann Sebastian Bach."

"He seems unsure of his dreams." Osaki said. Azuma smiled at the statement that their upperclassman said.

When Aoi went back he passed by Maori,

"Don't worry you'll know your path someday." Maori said.

"Thanks, Maori." He replied giving her a warm smile.

"Performer number 4 from the Music Department Class 3-B Yunoki Azuma-kun performing Overture No. 2 in B minor Minuet and Badinerie by Johann Sebastian Bach."

"YUNOKI-SAMA!!!" Azuma's fan girls shouted from their seats as he entered the stage.

"Jeez… do those girls know that his parents are here?" Maori said. Kahoko sweat dropped.

"Ah. Akashi-san your son is up." Hiroki said to the person beside him. They were seated at the first row of the auditorium.

"He's impressive when it comes to the flute. I assure you." Hiroki nodded at the statement of Akashi.

Maori raised an eyebrow at Azuma's performance.

…_his music really changed…_ Kahoko thought.

Azuma received one of the loudest claps and a standing ovation.

"You're right. Impressive." Hiroki said to Akashi with a smile.

"Performer number 5 from the Music Department Class 1-B, Fuyuumi Shouko-san Performing Klarinetten Quintet in A by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."

"You can do it Shouko-san!" Mori said giving encouragement to her kouhai.

"Thank you Mori-senpai." Shouko replied shyly.

"She's very gentle." Maori commented Shouko's performance.

"Yes she is." Shimizu said sleepily.

"Performer number 6 from the Music Department Class 1-A Keiichi Shimizu-kun Performing Musical Offering-fuga canonica by Johann Sebastian Bach."

"This is a new sound coming from Keiichi-kun." Ryoutarou commented.

"But it shows how he loves music." Aoi pointed out while watching Keiichi from the backstage.

"Performer number 7 from the General Education Department Class 2-2 Hino Kahoko-san Performing Humoreske by Antonin Dvorak."

Kahoko became stiff in the place where she stood.

"Relax, Kahoko. You'll be fine." Maori said holding Kahoko's shoulders. Kahoko realized that Maori wasn't trembling or as stiff as her.

…_She seems so calm…_ Kahoko thought. She nodded at Maori.

"Remember what I've taught you Kahoko." Len said as he approached the two girls. He stood behind Maori. Maori smiled and let go of Kahoko's shoulders.

"Her music is really beautiful." Misa Hamai said to her husband with a smile. Mr. Tsukimori nodded.

"Performer number 8 from the Music Department Class 2-A Tsukimori Len-kun Performing Four Seasons by Vivaldi."

"Good luck." Maori said as Len passed by her.

"Your son's music it has more emotions than before." Aemi said to Misa Hamai.

"I guess someone helped him to open up." Misa Hamai replied.

"Show off." Maori whispered when Len was back. Len smirked, he was happy with his own performance. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that Maori was there and she was able to hear his performance.

"Then prove yourself stubborn little brat." Len whispered to her smirking. Maori rolled her eyes.

"Performer number 9 from the Music Department Kiyumi Maori-san performing Minuet in D minor by Johann Sebastian Bach."

The participants stopped whatever they were doing when they heard Maori's piece.

"Her piece…" Kahoko started.

"It seems that no matter how hard she tries she won't be able to reach for her dreams." Keiichi said listening to the performance. Len stiffened by the statement.

…_What is happening to you, Maori?…_ Len thought as he watched Maori.

"My daughter…" Hiroki whispered.

"Maori, your music…" Kahoko started when Maori was walking back to the backstage.

"Hey! Why are you crying?" Maori asked alarmed by the appearance of Kahoko in front of her.

"Your music it seems that… that you cannot reach for it." Kahoko said while wiping her tears.

Maori smiled. "Dreams do come true, Kahoko remember that, but sometimes because of fate you'll not reach it no matter what." She said as she pats Kahoko's shoulders.

"Okay, everyone! The results will be posted at the bulletin board tomorrow. You may now take your leave." Kanazawa said. Maori smiled at her uncle and thanked him for saving her.

-NIGHT-

-AZUMA'S PLACE-

Azuma and Neuro just arrived at their grandmother's house. They entered the dining room to greet their grandmother, who was seated at the end of the table drinking her favourite tea.

"Good Evening, Obaa-sama." They said together as they bowed their heads to her.

"Why so late Azuma-san? Neuro-san?" Their grandmother asked emotionlessly. They straightened themselves up not affected by the cold shoulder that their grandmother gave them.

"Obaa-sama, Mother and Father invited us for dinner at their mansion. We are very sorry for not informing you." Azuma explained. Their grandmother curtly nodded.

"Very well. Neuro-san, you are done with your business here, please quietly leave the room. Azuma-san you'll stay and we'll discuss something very important."

Neuro and Azuma looked at each other then turned their gaze to their grandmother.

"Hai, Obaa-sama. Good night." Neuro said as she bowed her head and turned to leave.

"Good night, Neuro-san." Azuma said before heading to the place where his grandmother gestured him to sit in.

-.-.-.-.-

"Do you understand, Azuma-san?" his grandmother said. Neuro was pursing her lips as she hears her grandmother. She was technically eavesdropping.

"Neuro, what are you doing?" Miyabi whispered as she knelt beside Neuro who was just near the door of the dining room.

"I'm eavesdropping… they're talking about…" Neuro trailed off as she heard her brother speak. Miyabi joined her.

"Hai. Obaa-sama." He answered smiling back at her. This was the news that his sister told him.

"And one more thing Azuma-san, I don't want anyone to interfere in this engagement. You must forget about that girl. Whoever she is, she must leave you alone. Once I see her near you… you know what I can do Azuma-san, right? There will be only one girl for you and that will be Maori Kiyumi. We don't allow concubines in our clan so… if ever you are planning that…take that away from your mind." Azuma's grandmother said emotionlessly.

Azuma sat still in his place keeping the smile plastered into his face but his knuckles are tightening under the table.

Neuro and Miyabi who are eavesdropping outside stared at each other surprised by the statement that their grandmother said.

"She knew?" Neuro whispered silently to her twin.

"I think so. Did you tell?" Miyabi whispered.

"Miyabi! Why would I tell that witch about our plans? When? How? Who?" Neuro hissed.

"She has eyes on her back and a million ears." Miyabi said. Both of their eyes widened and they placed a hand on their mouth.

"I think… we should be leaving now before her eyes…" Neuro said.

"sees us and her ears hears us." Miyabi said as she gets up and helps her sister to get up.

"Hai. Obaa-sama." Azuma said.

"You may now go."

Azuma turned to leave as fast as he could or else he could strangle his grandmother.

As he reached his bedroom, he saw Neuro and Miyabi sitting by the door.

"How?!" Neuro hissed as she stood up and Miyabi followed her.

"I should be the one asking that. Did you tell anyone about my plans with Kahoko?" He scowled his voice full of venom that can kill a person in a second. For the first time Neuro was scared of her brother.

"No… why would I?" Neuro answered.

"Miyabi." He commanded.

"Of course not." She said looking down at her slippers.

Azuma released a heavy sigh. Darkness filled his eyes.

"She wouldn't hurt… Kahoko." He whispered.

Neuro closed her eyes.

"No matter how you convince yourself you know she will if we continue this. Grandmother now knows your weakness…" Neuro said.

"I won't give up, Neuro! Miyabi! She'll be mine and mine alone! I won't lose in this game with grandmother, I'm near to winning Kahoko and I won't just give her up." He said as he pushed Neuro and Miyabi out of his door. He went inside as he closed it with a loud bang.

The twins looked at each other.

"We need to help him… we have no choice." Neuro said. Miyabi nodded.

-.-.-.-

Azuma was now alone, inside his room. The only place he finds tranquility and peace inside the house.

"I won't allow it. She's mine. My possession." He hissed to no one in particular, his eyes dark and full of emotions that nobody will understand.

A smirk painted slowly on his face. "I was prepared for this… She'll be mine, now that the weapon that I needed is given to me." He whispered.

-.-.-.-

"Achoo."

"Bless you, Kiyumi-sama." Her driver said.

"Thank you." Maori replied. She was inside the car going home.

…_It seems someone's is thinking or is talking about me…_ Maori thought. She was staring at the window, her chin elegantly resting at the back of her hand. Suddenly, she saw two figures ahead of them walking on the sidewalk.

"Slow down a bit." She commanded still staring at the two figures in front of them.

"Hai. Kiyumi-sama." Her driver replied as the car slows down.

-.-.-

"Len-kun, you should've not bothered to escort me home. I can walk alone." Kahoko said as they walk on the sidewalk side by side.

"It is not safe for a lady to walk alone at this time. It's too dangerous." He replied still looking straight ahead.

"I'm sorry Len-kun. I lost track of time while practicing." She said quietly.

"It's not a problem. Anyway, Kahoko were you just practicing "Ave Maria" a while ago?" He asked.

"Mmhmm. I want to perfect it." She said smiling at him. Len nodded. They walked very slowly as if memorizing every step. Len was glancing from time to time on his right. The car behind them was too slow; it seems that the car was following their movement. On the other hand Kahoko was oblivious with the car following them; she glanced at the beautiful moon.

"Uwaa… The moon is beautiful tonight, don't you think Len-kun?" she said. Len's reverie was disturbed by Kahoko's voice. Len looked at the moon. Yes, it is a beautiful moon.

"That's called a blue moon. You see, I love the moon since I was a kid; the moon is my lullaby, my sleeping pill. My favourite is the blue moon." Kahoko said as she stared at the beautiful full moon. Len looked at the Kahoko who was too engrossed with the moon.

"My mom told me that when you see a blue moon and you were with someone you love it means that you two are meant to be…" She paused as she looked at Len and blushed as she realized what she had said. They had stopped walking.

"Stop in front of them. I think we are scaring the man." Maori said to her driver.

Len and Kahoko stared at each other for who knows how long. Whatever they had realized it was not being emitted.

"Hey, Len, Kahoko. Where are you heading? Having a date?" Maori asked as the windows went down. A tinge of pain was searing in her heart.

Both of them jolted in surprise by the new voice they heard.

"No, no, no, Maori-chan! Len-kun was just walking me home." Kahoko said while waving her hands. Maori glanced at Kahoko and to Len.

…_Isn't Len's house on the opposite direction?... _She thought.

"Ah…I see. Why not join me? It's getting late…I can drive you to your houses." Maori suggested. Kahoko looked at Len trying to ask if they can join Maori. Len sighed,

"Well, I guess we cannot say no to her offer, Kahoko. She's right it's getting late." Len said as he walked towards Maori's car.

"Hai." Kahoko said following Len. Maori smiled at them then looked at her driver.

"We will just have a detour for a few minutes." She informed him while Kahoko and Len entered the car.

"Hai, Kiyumi-sama." The car drove off after Len closed his side of the door.

"EH?! Maori-chan, why are you dressed like that?" Kahoko said looking at Maori who was wearing a black wedge shoes, black slacks, white polo shirt, a black blazer and a black trench coat that reached 2 inches below her knee. Maori who was looking at the window turned her gaze to Kahoko and smiled.

"Dad had a presentation after school. I helped him present it. I need to wear something corporate." Maori replied. Kahoko nodded but she was still confused,

"Ah… I see… What's the job of your dad?" She asked.

"You don't know, Kahoko?" Len spoke for the first time. Kahoko shook her head honestly.

"The music building of our school—Seisou Academy—is one of the major projects that the Kiyumi Corporation made. The music building was designed and built by the grandfather and great grandfather of Maori. The Kiyumi Corporation is a group of Architects, Engineers, Contractors' and Interior Designers." Len said not turning to look at the girls.

"Eh?!" Kahoko was shocked and turned her gaze to a smiling Maori.

"You see, Kahoko my dad is now the president of the corporation. He's training me to be his heir." Maori said.

"You're not taking music in college?" Kahoko asked. Maori shook her head.

"I can take that as my part time course but I might take up Architecture or Interior Design or maybe both." Maori said.

"She needs to take up both courses. That is definite. She's also the heiress of the Riyoka Music Company." Len said still staring at the window.

"That's tough Maori-chan." Kahoko said.

"No, the Riyoka Clan is thinking about the possibilities of Ayana being the next heiress. She has the potential." Maori said. Len suddenly looked at her, Maori just shrugged at his sudden reaction.

"Len-kun… You know so much about Maori. You really are childhood friends!" Kahoko said looking at Len enthusiastically.

Len was taken aback but remained calm. He pushed back the statement at the back of his mind and was planning to ask Maori about it later. He turned his gaze to the window,

"She's always… on the British news… nothing to do with what you said earlier." He said rubbing his forehead.

"Oh… I see." Kahoko said but she was confused by his reaction. She felt sad about Len doing this to Maori. She looked at Maori who was now busy with her cell phone. It seems that Maori didn't mind the coldness and bluntness of her childhood friend. She sighed at this.

"Kiyumi-sama, we have arrived at the Hino residence." The driver said.

"I see." Maori said looking up from her cell phone. She smiled at Kahoko as if saying that what Len said was okay.

Kahoko went down and said her thanks to Maori.

"No problem Kahoko. Say, I always pass by this street every morning going to school. I can pick you up tomorrow morning." Maori said.

"No, no. It's fine Maori." She said waving her hands.

Maori pouted. "I don't accept no for an answer. 7 am tomorrow. I'll see you."

"Oh okay. Thank you and see you tomorrow." Kahoko said.

Maori gave her a last nod and smile then she rolled her window up.

The car started moving away while Kahoko walked towards the door of their house.

"Driver." Maori said.

"Yes, my lady." Then a divider that separated the driver and the passenger went up. Len looked at the divider then he looked at Maori who was staring at the window.

"You don't have to lie… she knows…" Maori said. Len just stared at her.

"If you really like her… you should not lie to her… it will only lessen your chances of winning her. You see how Azuma is dealing with her… Lying will be your downfall." Maori added.

"Maori…" He started but he doesn't know what to say next.

"How? When?" He asked after a few seconds.

"At the Villa. Aoi asked Barton—you know our butler? He asked about your connection with me. He opened it up when we were doing Kahoko's project. Everybody will know someday. Surely Aoi will tell Ryou and Kazuki. And the cycle will go on. If you're thinking that the childhood friend thing will lessen your chances… forget about it. I won't be a hindrance. In fact I'll be happy for you." Maori said now looking at him.

"It is…not that…" Len whispered.

"Then what? I keep on asking myself why you need to hide it. Thinking of theories and explanations but I can't think of anything sensible. So… I decided that the answer should come from you… why do you want to hide it." Maori's tone was calm but her voice is spilling acid.

Len looked at her, trying to find an answer for her.

"Kiyumi-sama, we have arrived at the Tsukimori residence." The driver said in the speakers.

Maori sighed.

"Guess… I need to wait a little longer. You can go down now. Your mother's worried." Maori said.

"Can you read minds?" Len asked irritated by the fact that she's been doing this since they were in the Villa.

Maori chuckled. "Of course not. I just can see her standing in your doorway holding a telephone." Len opened his side of the door—blushing a little while Maori was smiling mischievously.

-.-.-.-.-

naomiyukari08 scribbles: Again, I'm sorry for my late update. Hopefully I can update as soon as possible. XD PM me if you want some of the pieces that they played. XD Thanks to the people who answered my questions. XD

Thank you for reading.

R&R XD


	15. As Expected

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro.

Chapter 15: As Expected

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: This is unbeta-ed by my beta-reader. Thank you to everyone who are still reading this story and thanks to those who reviewed the other chapters. :D**

**-.-.-**

Len opened their gate and found his mother waiting for him at the entrance door.

"Why are you late Len? And is that Maori's car?" Misa Hamai asked.

"Yes." He replied passing by his mother and ignoring her first question.

"Why didn't you invite her to have tea?" Misa Hamai asked, a little disappointed by the actions of her son.

"We still have school tomorrow. I don't think she will agree with it. I am tired, mother. I'm going to my room." Len replied as he started to walk away from his mother again.

Misa Hamai released a heavy sigh as she looked at her son.

-.-.-.-.-

"Thank you." Maori said to her driver as she went down of the car. She entered her house,

"You're late." Hiroki said.

"I dropped off a couple of friends that I met while I was on my way." She said stopping by the entrance of the dining room.

"Oh. Right. I forgot about that. Your Auntie Misa called; she wanted to thank you for dropping her son."

Maori was now leaning at the arch of the entrance of the dining room, she smirked at the statement of her father. She straightened herself and fixed the strap of her book bag on her shoulders.

"Not joining us for dinner, Maui?" Aemi asked.

"Not hungry. Plus I'm tired. I'm going straight to bed. Night." She said as she walked away.

"When are you planning to tell her, Hiroki?" Aemi asked when Maori was out of sight.

"I was planning to tell her tonight but… she had her own plans…" Hiroki shrugged as he picked his food and shoved it into his mouth.

"You better inform her soon or else she might not take it easily. Mrs. Yunoki is very pleased on how things are being put into place, both Clans benefitting on each others' weaknesses. They are planning to release it to the press anytime soon." Aemi informed her husband.

"Well, it's a good cover up and you are right it is very beneficial for both clans. Maori will take it easily; she knows that this will happen from the start. She'll accept it one hundred percent." Hiroki said with confidence.

Aemi just curtly nodded and drank her wine.

-.-.-.-

Maori arrived at the Hino residence at 7:00 in the morning. She was patient enough to wait for Kahoko—who, as usual, forgets to set her alarm the night before—for 15 minutes even if Kahoko told her to go ahead. When Kahoko arrived, Kahoko kept on apologizing but Maori stopped her after the third 'sorry'.

-.-.-.-

Meanwhile, the Yunoki residence seems to be awkwardly calm and quiet. Neuro, Azuma and Miyabi were about to leave when their grandmother called for their attention.

"Azuma, you go ahead with Miyabi. I have something to ask Neuro here." She commanded. Neuro looked from her twin to her brother. It is very unusual for their grandmother to talk to her. Her grandmother dislikes her the most among the Yunoki siblings… this means that this was rather important.

Azuma and Miyabi went ahead while Neuro followed her grandmother to a small room.

Neuro's grandmother started when they have settled.

"You know how to be a good spy right, Nuero-san?" Her grandmother looked at her. Neuro looked at her straight in the eyes too.

"If you are going to ask me to spy on my brother's moves… I'm sorry but I don't want to do it. It is not part of my obligation as his sister to do it." Neuro said her voice somewhat cracking at the middle.

Her grandmother laughed a little and turned serious again. "Of course. I just want to inform you that… he is being watched by my own spies. I know that you won't do it. You work for him… right? You spy for him. You spy on that pest-y commoner. If I may praise you, you really do a good job but not as good as my spies though, because you didn't notice this coming."

Neuro stiffened as she continued.

"Stop this and you will be rewarded. Or… because you have a chance to get close to that girl… you may destroy her for your own good. Do not worry about your bother. He won't know that it is you… who will be behind it."

Neuro raised her eyebrows in disgust of what her grandmother just said.

"I don't need a reward from a grandmother like you. Now, excuse me but a Yunoki is never late in her classes." Neuro said as she opened the door and left.

-.-.-.-

They were talking about random stuffs when Maori's driver interrupted her.

"Kiyumi-sama, there's seem to be a commotion going on and it is causing traffic."

Maori looked in front of her even Kahoko was curious to look too. Maori sighed.

"Oh well, Kahoko do you mind walking from here to school?" Maori asked turning her head to look at Kahoko.

"Sure. No problem."

Maori opened the door and both of them went out of the car. They can see the gates of Seisou Academy from afar but they still need to cross one street.

"KAHO-CHAN!!!" Mio shouted running towards them while Nao, Nami, Mori and Shoko just walked behind her.

"Mio, good morning." Kahoko said stopping and turning her back to face Mio. Maori followed her.

"Maori-senpai, Kaho-senpai, Good morning." Shoko greeted as they stopped before them. Maori smiled at her.

"Hi Maori, Hi Kahoko." Mori greeted.

"Hey." Maori responded.

"Oh… Kahoko, you're early today." Nao said.

"Ah, well, Maori here gave me a ride. Speaking of, Maori I want you to meet Nao, Mio ad Nami. Guys, this is Maori Kiyumi from Class 3-B she specializes with the flute." She said introducing Maori to the others.

"Hi." Maori said.

Nami snapped her fingers. "Oh! So you're the daughter of Aemi Riyoka and Hiroki Kiyumi! You're good yesterday on your flute. Congratulations for grabbing the third slot."

One of Maori's eyebrows rose as she was confused by the statement Nami said.

"Eh?? How did you know the results, Nami-chan?" Kahoko inquired.

"Oh. I checked the school's website last night. They post it there earlier than here in school. Tsukimori-kun is first then Yunoki-senpai, Kiyumi-san, Kaji-kun, Hihara-senpai, Tsuchiura-kun, Shimizu-kun then Shoko-san and you are tie. All your scores are very close. Tsukimori-kun's, Yunoki-senpai's and Kiyumi-san's are just a point or two apart. If this was the Concours it will be one of the most anticipated one but it is not, so… too bad." Nami said a little disappointed by that fact.

Maori and Kahoko nodded in understanding.

"So, Kiyumi-san are you and Yunoki-sama planning to create a new legend just like the 'Violin Romance' but this time it will be called 'Flute Romance' because both of you are playing the flute." Mio said clapping her hands together with sparkling eyes.

"Violin Romance? Flute Romance? Pardon me?" Maori asked furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Ah. Mio. Stop it with your legendary fantasies of instrument romances. Don't mind her; she's just in her fantasy world right now." Nao said dragging Mio away from Maori.

They all started to walk going to the direction of the school. Mio ran beside Maori to explain to her what is the 'Violin Romance' was all about. Maori—who was half-listening and half-ignoring the person beside her—just made a conclusion that Mio—which has glittering eyes as of the moment and is now dreaming of some kind of instrument romance—wants her and Azuma to fall in love to create a new legend which will be called the 'Flute Romance'. She unnoticeable rolled her eyes.

…_how…fanatical…_ She thought.

As for Kahoko her heart was pounding fast on her left chest. She wanted to strangle Mio then and there; also she wanted to confirm to Mio if she is on her side or with Maori's side.

"Why are there so many people in our school?" Nami interrupted.

"Don't tell me they have discovered the beauty of "Maestro Azuma"." Mori said.

As they came closer to their school, they noticed that the people that Nami was talking about are from the media. They seem to be waiting for someone to arrive. A man who was wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans and was holding a microphone turned his gaze to the new group of girls coming to enter the school. Maori's eyes met his eyes and he scrutinized Maori's face. After a few moments his jaw drops as he tapped his companion who was holding a video cam and shouted.

"There she is. Maori Kiyumi!" he pointed at her. Maori's companions heard this as they turned their glance from the sea of people to Maori who was now shocked to see the media. The sea of people ran towards their direction, in just seconds Maori's companions were pushed back and was replaced by unknown reporters and media people who were holding cell phones, cameras, video cameras, recorders and microphones.

Outside the mob, Kahoko and the others were still stunned.

"What's happening?! Maori was here a while ago! Where is she?!" Mio said as she gestured a space where she thought Maori was standing.

"Maori! She's inside it! They are surrounding her!" Kahoko snapped as she tried to push herself to the crowd.

"I told you there's something about her! My senses are right! I need to get this! I need to know all the information!" Nami said as she rummaged her pen and note pad in her book bag. She was about to join the mob when Nao grabbed the back collar of her uniform.

"Oh no. You won't get in there." She ordered.

"Nao! This is a big scoop! This will be my… my break." Nami said as she struggles from Nao's grasp.

"Nope. Not a chance. Mori, get Kahoko. Then we will think of a way of how to get Kiyumi-san out of there. I just wish she's not claustrophobic." Nao said.

Maori was getting dizzy by the minute but she didn't show it. The media kept on asking her questions that made her condition worst.

"Maori, is this just a cover up? Or is this for real?" A lady asked stretching her microphone to Maori.

"What do you mean?" Maori replied.

"Did you quit skating because of this commitment with the Yunoki's?" Another asked.

"What commitment?" Maori asked innocently. Confusion was showing in her face now.

From afar Ryotaro and Aoi saw the commotion, they ran at once to where the red haired girl is standing.

"What's happening, Kahoko?" Aoi asked.

"It's Maori. She's in the middle of that mob." Kahoko said staring at the said mob. Aoi and Ryotaro looked back again to the group of media people. Ryotaro who knows the secret of Maori thinks of a plan at once.

"Aoi, get Kanazawa-sensei and Osaki-senpai at the faculty room, I'll try to get her." Ryotaro said. Aoi nodded and headed towards the music faculty at once.

It was too crowded and the media people have too much questions for her, her dizziness is getting worse by the minute and her breathing was now getting unstable.

"When are you planning to announce the engagement to the public?" This sudden question made her senses wake up just for a moment.

"What engagement?" She said. Before anyone could answer a boisterous sound of a man's voice echoed.

"Get your hands off, Maori!" the man ordered.

"And stop taking pictures of her!" Some of the media people were pushed to the sides. A small path was made for her.

"Kiyumi-san let's go." Osaki grabbed her from her waist and he placed her head to his chest protecting her from the media. Aoi, Ryotaro, and Kazuki—Aoi found him along the way—barricaded the media so that Maori, Osaki and Kanazawa can walk through.

-.-.-

Maori's face was pale white, her naturally rosy cheeks gone indicating her lack of oxygen. Maori was taken at the director's office where she seated herself in one of the chairs that was provided for visitors. Akihiko Kira—the director of Seisou Academy—was at the window looking at the sea of media people. This is the first time that they needed to close the golden gates and asked the students to show their IDs to the teacher in charge before entering the school grounds.

"I have called your Mother and Father, Maori. They'll be here soon." Osaki said giving Maori a glass of water but Maori shook her head, declining the glass of water.

"You are not the only one who was attacked by them this morning. Yunoki was too." Kanazawa informed her. Maori furrowed her eyebrows to Kanazawa asking him to explain further.

"I presume that you have no idea what is happening, Kiyumi-san?" Akihiko said turning to look at Maori.

"No." Maori honestly replied.

"Guess we have to wait for your parents. Shinobo can you excuse Yunoki-san in his class? He is also part of this." Akihiko ordered. Osaki obliged and went out to excuse Azuma.

Maori slumped herself at the chair, she closed her eyes and rubbed her aching forehead. After a few minutes, the door of the office opened and revealed four people—which are her parents, Osaki and her classmate, Azuma Yunoki.

Hiroki walked briskly to Maori's side.

"Honey, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine Dad. I just want to know what is happening." She said at once as she straightened herself on her chair.

"Your mom and I have no idea too. Honey, neither Azuma."

"Maybe this will give you an idea, Sir." Akihiko said handing the morning newspaper.

In the front page of the newspaper an individual picture of Maori and Azuma were printed. A large caption was placed on top of it—"**Companies Ties Up As Their Heirs Ties The Knot."**—Hiroki knew what the article is all about just reading the title and looking at the pictures attached to it. He read the first lines to make sure.

"**The third son of the Yunoki family—Azuma Yunoki and the one and only daughter of the Kiyumi family—Maori Kiyumi are now engaged…"**

"This should not be released until Monday next week." Hiroki said looking back to Akihiko who just shrugged his shoulders.

"What is it, Dad? Can you show it to me?" Maori said as she raised her hands asking for the newspaper.

"Give it, Hiroki. She needs to know." Aemi said. Hiroki sighed and gave Maori the newspaper. Maori just read the title and she understood it at once.

"I'm…engaged? And nobody bothered to tell me?" She said turning her gaze from the newspaper to the people around her.

"Maori…I was going to tell you…" Hiroki started.

"When? On the day of the wedding?!" Maori said standing up. There was silence in the room.

"You know this don't you?" She said turning her gaze to Azuma.

Azuma half-smiled at her, "I do. My grandmother informed me last night."

"And you didn't bother to tell me?!" Maori scowled.

"Maori, Azuma's not in fault here. He was also asked to keep his mouth shut until both families decide when the official announcement will be held." Hiroki explained.

Maori breathed. "I see. I'll just have some fresh air. Please, nobody will follow me." She said as she went pass the people near the door.

"Let her, Hiroki. She knows that this will happen in one way or another. She was just shocked." Aemi said stopping her husband from following their daughter.

"Kiyumi-sama, Riyoka-sama. If you may permit me, I'll be the one to look after Maori for the rest of the day." Azuma offered.

"Please do, Azuma. I'm planning to get back to my office. I need to fix this with your father." Hiroki said putting a hand to his "soon-to-be-son-in-law". Azuma nodded.

"I promise." He said.

-.-.-.-

When Maori was out of the room, she ran as fast as she can, going to where her feet take her. She was expecting this to happen, what she didn't expect is that it will be this soon.

-.-.-.-

The said to be engagement of Maori and Azuma spread at once at the Music Department. Some girls were happy about it and some of them are jealous especially the fan club of Azuma for their Maestro is now officially taken. Azuma was not only bombarded with questions by the media but also his fans were asking him the same questions.

When lunch time came, it was talked about by the entire student body including the General Education Department students. At the middle of lunchtime people were talking about Maori's cutting classes. She didn't attend any of her morning classes. Kanazawa instructed Azuma and Osaki not to call her parents yet, they were still hoping that she will be back by lunch time.

-.-.-.-

"Ne, Kiyumi-senpai didn't attend any of her classes this morning." He overheard a girl saying this to her friend.

"Many said she ran away this morning but Yunoki-sama said before he went to his lunch that he will find her after his classes." The friend replied.

He continued walking at the hallway.

"As expected by our Yunoki-sama. Too bad he is taken but I'm happy it's Kiyumi-senpai. They are so compatible for my opinion."

He decided to just go up at the roof top rather than going inside of one of the practice rooms.

Maori and he just talked last night about their current situation and ended up not rather well. He told himelf to ignore her for today so that he could concentrate in his classes and practices but here he was losing all his appetite to practice his precious violin and hoping against hope to see the dark violet haired girl at the roof top. But instead of finding her, he found a red haired girl leaning at the railings. He walked slowly and stood beside her.

"Kahoko?" He greeted hesitantly.

"Len-kun…" She said smiling. He noticed that there is something wrong with her face but he cannot determine it.

"Len-kun… how do you find the engagement of Maori-san and Yunoki-senpai?" She asked not looking at him but instead looking at the horizon.

"I think… they are prefect…for each other." As he was saying this a tinge of pain was etching on his chest. The words that came out seem like, it is trying to convince him instead of convincing Kahoko. He stared at the people at the courtyard wondering if they are still talking about the newly spread news. Kahoko moved her position, Len looked back at her. She smiled and as she was walking away from the railing, she collapsed her eyes automatically shut.

"Kahoko!" Len caught Kahoko just in time, his violin case created a 'thud' sound as it hits the floor.

-.-.-.-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: argh! I don't like this chapter... something is wrong with it... Anyway, if you think it is too short for a chapter, I am sorry. If the chapter does not make sense or it is empty, I am sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. :)**

**Reviews are welcome as usual. Thank you for reading. **


	16. Vows

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: as a disclaimer, I don't own La Corda D'oro and their characters. I own Maori Kiyumi though, who is my original character. I like to thank everyone who continues to read this story, adds it to their alerts and favourites and to those who reviews it. I really appreciate it and it motivates me to write a more "meaningful" chapter. I am sorry for the grammatical errors and spellings. I am trying to propose something to my beta-reader, which she accepted a week ago or so but as of now I haven't heard from her. Anyways, as usual reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome. Have fun reading this chapter! :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 16: Vows**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-FLASHBACK-

_He is getting frustrated by the minute. All the girls from his fan club kept on asking him—or kept on whining—about the same thing which is—if his engagement with Maori Kiyumi—now the so called Princess of Seisou Academy because she is now related to one of the Princes—was true or just a rumour that was made by the press, so to escape the rants and whines of his fan club, he decided to just walk onto the hallway of the music building. He likes the hallway during lunch break because everyone is at the courtyard or at the cafeteria but of course, he cannot be himself—the annoyed man now—or else his reputation might crash down if someone suddenly sees him shouting profanities even if he wants to at the moment. Suddenly someone smacked his shoulders waking his reverie._

"_Will you stop when I am calling you?!" Neuro hissed while she glared at him._

…_Perfect… He thought as he turned to face his glaring sister._

…_The person that I needed… He added with a hidden smirk that can only be seen by her. _

"_Anyway, we need to talk." She whispered._

"_Oh, yes we do." He answered with a smile in case someone sees them._

_They walked together and entered an empty music room. Azuma locked the doors as his sister pulled the curtains down so that no one will see or hear the things that they are going to talk about._

"_Frustrated huh?" Neuro asked sitting down on the piano bench._

"_Yes. Definitely." Azuma replied massaging his temples._

_Neuro sighed._

"_You'll be more frustrated about my news." Neuro said. Azuma then remembered that his grandmother cornered his sister this morning. His face became more serious than usual._

"_What did you talk about with her?" He asked calmly but demanded for an answer that should be honest._

"_You are really smart. She was bribing me to support her and not you… you know... about Kahoko…" She trailed off as she saw her brother's knuckles tighten. Hearing the issue about Kahoko again makes him want to punch his grandmother's face._

"_What exactly did she tell you?" He asked with gritted teeth and not looking at his sister._

"_Well… She told me… that because I am the one who is allowed to linger around Kahoko… maybe I can use that and destroy her… meaning shattering her reputation which will conclude that she can be expelled from this school. That is one example and that is the easiest." Neuro said in one breath._

"_What does she wants from her? Isn't it enough that I won't talk to her?" He shouted punching a sound proof wall._

_Neuro sighed._

"_She knows that you like Kahoko… maybe more than like. Of course when Kahoko's out of the way, you and Maori will have a clear path of the future. She thinks Kahoko is blocking everything for you and Maori."_

_He smirked as he took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves._

"_That's a very interesting view…" He said as he composed and straightened himself._

_Neuro sighed once more._

"_For now… can you please be careful… do not talk to her. She has spies here… She knows that I spy Kahoko. I don't know what is going on inside the head of that old hag. She's crazy about Maori. It is as if, it is her dream to have a daughter-in-law like Maori and she will do anything just to get her and let her be part of the family. She will try to destroy anyone who disagrees with her."_

_Azuma smiled at his sister as he agrees to her point of view. _

"_Anyway, I just wanted to warn you about it. I'll have my lunch now. See you later." Neuro said standing up from the piano bench and walking towards the door. Azuma followed his sister out of the music room and decided to go to the rooftop to have some fresh air._

_He opened the door gracefully and was delighted to see a red-haired General Education Student standing near the railing, her back facing him and her hair was dancing every time the wind blows._

…_What can I say…Fate is playing with us, eh?... He thought and smirked as he caught a couple of strands of his purple hair from his face. _

"_Good afternoon…Kahoko." He said walking forward to join her. Kahoko jolted by the sudden voice she heard. She was hoping that what she heard was just her imagination._

…_Maybe I'm hearing stuffs because I haven't taken my lunch yet… As she thought about this two long slender arms placed itself firmly on either side of the railing. It was like déjà vu. Azuma neared his lips to her ear._

"_Penny for your thoughts…Kahoko." He whispered which made Kahoko shiver and blush at once. He then started to chuckle as he saw the reaction of the red-haired student. He let go one side of the railing. _

"_Why are you always like that when we are alone? It is not like I'll eat you." He said controlling his laughter while leaning on the rail._

_Kahoko gazed at him and exhaled loudly._

…_Here we go again… She thought. Azuma straightened himself up placing both his hands at the railing inches away from Kahoko. He stared at the horizon._

"_You are just what I needed right now. You know." He said bluntly. Kahoko blushed some more, her cheeks battling the colour of her hair._

"_I need a time killer. Those fan girls are getting on my nerves. They are asking too much questions. Non-sense questions to be exact." He said as he gently pulled a couple of his hair again._

_Kahoko looked at him._

"_Like what?" she furrowed her eyebrows. She knew what the fan girls were asking but it might not be it. He let go of his hair and looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

"_You are so oblivious of the world, Kahoko." He said gently touching a couple of strands of Kahoko's hair now which made her blush._

"_The school is talking about it. My engagement with Maori was a sudden decision. My family needs them as her family needs us. It is a give and take situation." Azuma said. Kahoko furrowed her eyebrows._

"_There is no…love…involved?" She asked suddenly. She even surprised herself. Azuma smirked even if he finds it amusing that Kahoko asked a question like that._

…_Maybe it is better for her to think that way…but I just can't lie to her can I?... _

"_Love? Nothing. Money, Power and Name. Those are the things that are involved. Of course, Maori and I were ready for this. So there is nothing to worry about." _

_Then something hit her._

"_What about Ayano-san?" she asked bluntly turning abruptly to face him._

"_Ayano? She is long gone. My grandmother is most pleased with Maori. She doesn't care if she hurt other families or a person as long as she gets what she wants. I heard Ayano cried the other day, hearing the news that she is not one of my fiancé candidates anymore but that is how it works."_

"_Are you happy with that? Does Maori pleases you too?" she asked as she clutches her chest and turned her gaze away from him._

_Azuma looked at her before looking back at the horizon._

"_Whether she pleases me or not, if my grandmother likes her then she is the one for me. Maori is just lucky that she pleases my grandmother and she is not as annoying as my fan girls and Ayano. I consider myself lucky for that. Most of my fiancé candidates are like my fan girls, once they see me, they get hooked, addicted. They praise me with kind words hoping that with their words they'll be my chosen one. Maori was never like that not even the first time she entered the classroom. " He chuckled and continued._

"_Did you know that my fan girls are really jealous of her? She's my seatmate and there was one incident wherein one of them even lectured her how to please me. They gave her a list of my favourite foods, books and other stuffs that can please me. By the end of the day she went to the teacher's lounge and asked permission if she can use the paper shredder. We don't talk that much; Kazuki always starts the conversation between the three of us. If she can read the whole day, I think she will. I'm thinking now, maybe after all the obstacles I went through the heavens are still with me. Maybe they don't want me to suffer the other half of my life with a stupid girl. I told to myself that whoever my wife will be she will see the other side of me, but I will cherish her like a fragile vase. I'll give her anything that will make her happy but there is one thing I cannot give and no matter how I try I can't really give it to her because…I don't know how to love."_

_Kahoko stared at Azuma for a long time. She never understands Azuma and she thinks that no one will understand that devil but her heart aches as she stares at him right now and knowing that he never felt loved before. _

_There was silence between the two. Then Azuma started to touch her cheeks, stinging his fingers. He hated it not because the stinging sensation makes him vulnerable in every touch but because he knows that someone is watching them and that every stroke of his fingers in her soft cheeks makes her life in danger. But he doesn't have any choice; he needs to tell her the message that he wants her to know and that is not the thing that he said seconds ago. He moved closer, his face inches from her; he leaned until he reached her ears and whispered,_

"_I cannot fight alone, Kahoko. You need to do your part. I asked you once and I'll ask you again…teach me how to love and I'll be patient to learn it as long as you will be the one to teach it to me. The only thing that I'm allowed to do now is to wait for you." _

_Kahoko cannot comprehend and all her senses are just not cooperating with her. Good thing, her body knows how to breathe even without her telling it or thinking or else she could have died at that moment. Azuma leaned away, straightening himself up and looking at Kahoko with a smile plastered on his face. He cupped her face._

"_Be careful now. I might not see you in a while. I'll be busy with a lot of stuffs. I'll see you when I see you, Hino-san." He said smiling but his insides were punching him. His mind was telling him that he needs his toy, his possession and his thing, but he has no choice. This was the first time in his life that he wants to save a life from the wrath of his grandmother. _

_Kahoko stared blankly at him, trying to understand the situation. Then she suddenly felt alone the heat of his hands gone from her cheeks then she realized that he was gone. His last statement kept playing on her mind._

…_Be careful now. I might not see you in a while…_

…_what was that all about? What does he mean?..._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"You may go now, Mr. Tsukimori, I can look after her from now on." The nurse said as she entered the room. Len was sitting at a chair near the bed where Kahoko was still lying unconsciously.

"This is a chaotic day, not a typical day for Seiso. Poor girl, hopefully they will find her soon." She said as she checks Kahoko.

"Who are you talking about?" Len asked standing up and fixing his uniform.

"That girl. The heiress of The Kiyumi Corporation. There is no sign of her until now. Hiroto comes here every hour to ask me if she passed by this area or if the girl asked for my assistance. They didn't inform her parents yet because Yunoki-san wants to handle the situation first. It seems that he has faith and trust with his fiancé that she's okay wherever she is right now." The nurse answered.

The word fiancé made Len's heart sink and emotionally he doesn't know what to feel. He nodded to the nurse and went out of the Clinic trying to thicken his icy walls as he closed the door of the clinic. He then made a mental note that he will talk to Azuma after his classes.

-.-.-.-

After all his classes, Len walked at the hallway making his way at his upperclassmen's classroom. He was hoping that Azuma was still there. He has a lot of questions but he wants it to be answered by Maori as well. Then as if luck was on his side, he saw a light green haired man and a purple haired man who just went out of their classroom, turning to where he was.

"Len! What brings you here?" Kazuki asked waving his hand and running towards him. Len stayed as composed as ever even though the booming voice of Kazuki is irritating him.

"I wanted to talk to Azuma-senpai." He said bluntly.

…_Of course. Why didn't I expect you coming?..._ Azuma thought as he saw Len.

"Ah. What do you want to talk about?" Azuma asked as he joins Len and Kazuki at the spot where they stopped.

"I want to know if the rumours are true not that it bothers me but it is kind of annoying when people talk about it too much." Len said hesitantly but still threw the question to Azuma. Azuma smiled.

"Hmmm…I thought you never believe in these things but yes, in someway you are right. It is annoying when it comes from other people's mouth, eh? But well, the rumours are true; but we still don't know when the wedding and the public announcement is." Azuma said. Len composed his face even if what Azuma stated can break him into a million pieces.

…_What is happening with you Len? Maori is just like the other girls, she is nothing special to you… _He convinced himself.

"And where's Maori now?" He asked raising one eyebrow.

"That…we don't know. She did go to school this morning but she missed all our classes because she ran after the meeting with the director. Mr. Kanazawa gave me an ultimatum until 6 pm, if I can't find her by then we will inform her parents." Azuma said.

"I'm going to help him." Kazuki inserted.

"Did she… did she use her ride?" Len asked praying that Maori brought one of her escorts. He was getting worried.

"No. Her ride is still there. We asked the driver not to report anything until 6 pm. We are assuming that she didn't go that far." Azuma replied getting some strands of his purple hair.

Len sighed.

…_Then I should do it…_

"Can I volunteer myself to find her too?" Len asked.

"That will be great Len! You will really be a big help!" Kazuki said excitedly.

"That will be greatly appreciated Len." Azuma said while smiling and Len nodded. When they were about to plan two tall men were running towards them.

"Kazuki-senpai!" A tall blond haired man with a green haired man behind him ran to their direction.

"Aoi! Ryotaro!" Kazuki said.

"Are you also here to help?!" he asked waving at them.

"Well, yeah! We heard from Azuma-senpai's fan girls that you will look for her so we wanted to help. Hey! Ice cube, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be practicing?" Ryotaro said.

Len glared at him.

"Ryo, give him a break. Maori's _our_ friend which means _he _is also concern for the well being of Maori, am I right, Len?" Aoi said as he emphasized some of the words which were noticed by Len.

"I'm only helping to find her because if she's not found, the school will be in jeopardy and the Winter Musical will be a disaster." He deadpanned.

"Ouch." Aoi said clutching his chest jokingly.

"Hey! Have some little concern about Maori!" Ryotaro said.

"Calm down now, you guys. This is not the time to talk such things. Let us not waste our time. Say, I will start going south." Azuma suggested.

"I'll be in the North." Len said while he dialled a familiar number to him.

"Ryotaro and I will stay in the school grounds and ask some students. We will stay in contact with all of you so please have your cell phones with you." Aoi said.

"I will be checking the nearest train and buses stations and ask some people there. I know it might be hopeless but it is worth a try." Kazuki said.

They all agreed to their plan and went on to their respective destination.

Azuma went inside his ride while Len went inside to his awaiting car.

"This is unusual Tsukimori-bocchama, for you to ask me to fetch you in school." The driver said as Len buckled up.

"It is somewhat an emergency. Can we pass by the Skating Stadium?" Len asked. The driver was stunned by the sudden request.

"The Skating Stadium where… Kiyumi-sama used to practice?" The driver asked.

"Precisely. Please make it fast. I need to find her before six." Len said as he faced the window. The driver nodded and started the engine at once.

…_Maori, where are you?... _He thought.

-.-.-.-

At school, Aoi and Ryotaro asked the students who were still roaming around the school grounds. Ryotaro spotted a red haired girl walking towards the school gate.

"Kaho??" He said as he approached the woman. The woman stopped at the fairy statue and looked behind her.

"Ryotaro-kun, what are you still doing here?" She asked.

"Oh. I'm helping Azuma-senpai to look for Maori. What are you doing here?" Ryotaro asked.

"Oh. I just finished practicing my piece for the Winter Musical. I heard about Maori's situation…do you have any clue where she is?" Kahoko asked as she faced Ryotaro.

"Nah. We still don't have a clue of her whereabouts."

"Oi, Kahoko!" Aoi said happily as he approached Ryotaro and Kahoko.

"Find anything?" Ryotaro asked Aoi.

"Nope. Nobody saw her get out of the school. Classes had begun when she left so it is impossible for a student to notice, but, Kazuki-senpai called he said that a guard at the train station saw a girl wearing the music student uniform this morning but he is not sure if it is Maori though." Aoi said.

Ryotaro sighed.

"There are a lot of us who commute so definitely the guard will see a student in the morning at the station. Maybe we should call Azuma-senpai and Len, give that information to them and maybe they can come up with something. It is worth a try." Ryotaro said as he ruffled his hair.

"Poor Maori… where can she be? I hope she's okay." Kahoko said.

"I think she is okay. Azuma-senpai is very calm about the situation as if he knows that she is okay wherever she is." Aoi said as he dialled Len's number.

Kahoko just nodded even if her heart is somewhat sinking, hearing the name of Azuma and how he is handling the situation.

-.-.-.-.-.-

He was getting impatient by the minute.

…_why did I even bothered to volunteer?..._ He asked himself as he rubbed his temples.

"Tsukimori-bocchama, where to now?" The driver asked him as he looked at Len at the rear view mirror. His master looks miserable in the backseat.

"I don't have any ideas now… What time is it?" He said as he sighed.

"five thirty, sir." He ruffled his hair not a good sign that he was calm. The others have not called him yet and their ultimatum is beating nearer by the minute.

After a long moment of silence his phone rang.

Len flipped his phone without reading who the caller was and placed it to his ear.

"Len Tsukimori, what do you need?" He said coldly to the person on the other line.

"Chill man, jeez. Can you change the way you answer the phone, you won't have any friends with that greeting and tone."

"I'm not attracting anyone to be my friend, Aoi. What do you need from me? You're wasting my time." He said as he thought of other places where Maori can be.

"Okay, okay. Kazuki-senpai called he said a bodyguard at the train station saw a girl in a music uniform this morning. The guard is not sure if it is Maori though. Ryotaro and I thought that maybe that information can help you guys. Maybe you can make a hypothesis of her whereabouts."

…_of course! Why didn't I think of that?..._ He thought as he straightens his posture.

"Len are you still there?" Aoi asked on the other line.

"Aoi, call the others, ask Azuma-senpai to give me 2 more hours to find her." Len said.

"What?! Are you joking?! That's too late Len. Maori can be anywhere. She can be in danger right now."

"She is not in danger, I know where she is. She's safe. Just give me 2 hours and I'll meet you in my house."

"How can you be sure, Len? Aren't you worried about your…childhood friend?" Aoi asked. Len made an irritated sound hearing the words "childhood friend".

"Aoi, you said it yourself she is my childhood friend so I know better than you and the others. Do it." Then he hung up shutting his phone as he ordered his driver,

"Riyoka Family Villa. You have been there before, right?"

"A lot." The driver smiled.

"Then go. I only got 2 and a half hours." He said as he speed dialled his mother's number.

-.-.-.-.-

_...I was ready for this…right? Then…why did I react like that?..._ Maori thought as she stared at the Koi fishes. Maori was sitting in front of the fish pond in the garden of the Riyoka Family Villa.

"When do you want me to call your parents, Maori? They need to know. I'm sure your mother is very worried about you." Aki said as she approached her niece.

"I'll go home when I feel like going home. Auntie Aki please let me be alone first." Maori said not looking back at her Auntie.

Aki just sighed.

-.-.-.-.-

The moon is starting to shine brightly.

There were a lot of things that happened that day and she tried to recall every bit of it to understand what was happening. She continued walking not realizing what street she was in, but she can still sense that the street is familiar to her.

A black car was behind her not fast enough to catch up with her. The man inside the car looks outside his window and saw the red-haired girl walking in the sidewalk. He smirked.

…_Fate has its own mind…_ He thought as he caught some strands of his hair.

…_It wouldn't hurt to give her a ride home, more so she is in the wrong street…_ He thought. He knew very well where Kahoko Hino lives and the street that, that girl was walking in is the wrong one.

"Speed up a bit. Slow down when we reached the red-haired girl. She's from our school and I think she is lost." He said to the driver. The driver agreed to Azuma's request.

--

"You know I think you are lost. No, let me rephrase that, you are lost. " A voice said behind her.

…_What's with me today? I always hear that voice anywhere…_ She thought as she continued walking, the car following her in the same pace.

"If I'm not mistaken, your house is in another street. This street is going to Len's house." The voice said.

She lifted her head hearing the name Len. She looked around her and she realized that the place is very different. She turned to face the voice and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Azuma sitting down on his ride with the windows down.

"Yu-Yunoki-senpai! What are you doing here?"

Azuma smirked.

"I should be the one asking you that. Your house is on the other street. Why are you here?" He asked as the car stopped.

Kahoko gulped trying to think of a good excuse that cannot lead to a night of teasing.

"Uhm…I'm taking the longer route… Yes. You see sometime I do this… my exercise. Ha-ha-ha…" She said smiling sheepishly.

Azuma who was still inside his car looked at Kahoko with one eyebrow rose,

"You know, this street is a dead end when you go straight and there are no left nor right turns. There is no way that it can lead you to your house." He said matter-of-factly.

Kahoko looked at him, her cheeks starting to burn in embarrassment.

"Why not ride with me. I'll take you home, but first we need to stop by Len's house which is my real destination then after his house I can bring you home." Azuma said after a few seconds.

"No, Yunoki-senpai. I'll just recruit myself." She said as she thought of it and remembered what they have talked about at the roof top.

"It is getting dark and a lady should not be walking alone in the dark." Azuma said as he opened the door.

Kahoko sighed and nodded her head. She knew that she will lose the argument.

"Yunoki-senpai, before I get in, why do you need to go to Len's house?" she asked.

"He said he knows where Maori is and he is bringing her there. As her fiancé I'm obliged to check if she is fine or not." Azuma answered. Satisfied with his answer, Kahoko slid in.

"Oh…Congratulations by the way. I'm sorry I didn't greet you this afternoon." She said after a few moments of silence praying that her eyes won't give any indication that she is affected.

Azuma smiled his princely smile.

"Thank you but you seem not so happy about it."

Kahoko looked at him, "Oh no! no! I'm happy for you two! It's just that…well…I'm tired. Yeah. I'm tired that's why I can't express my happiness." Kahoko stuttered.

"Hmm." Azuma said as he placed a finger to his chin.

"Yunoki-sama, we have arrived at the Tsukimori residence." The driver informed them.

"Let's go, Hino-san." Azuma said as he signalled the driver to open his door.

-.-.-.-.-

"Do you want something to eat, Maori, honey?" Aki asked her niece as she approached her.

"No. I'm fine." Maori answered.

"You know, the Koi fishes won't answer anything of your questions and you have not eaten anything from the time you arrived this morning." Aki pointed out.

Maori sighed.

"I'm okay, Auntie. I'm not hungry, really. Just, let me be for a while." Maori said.

"You've been there the whole day. You'll get sick." Aki said sighing.

"I'm fine, Auntie."

Aki sighed then the doorbell at the front door rung.

"I'll get that first, and then I'll bring you a blanket or something that will warm you up. Please don't refuse that offer." Aki said and added the last sentence because she saw Maori looking at her and was ready to say no.

Maori sighed and turned her back again.

"Fine."

Aki went back inside the house and walked towards the entrance door. As she opened it, she was delighted of what she saw.

"Len, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" Aki asked as she gestured Len to enter the house.

Len hesitantly entered the house. As Len walked inside, Aki realized that Len came from school; he was still wearing the music student school uniform with a light brown trench coat that is two inches below the knee which is part of their uniform during the fall and winter semester.

"Is…is Maori here?" Len asked as he fixed the collar of his trench coat.

"Oh. So you came to pick up my niece? She's here, safe but she's been outside the whole day. She's not eating anything. It is getting cold out there but she's just too stubborn to get in. Maybe you can try pulling her out of that place." Aki said massaging her temple and sighing.

Len released a heavy breath that he has been hiding since the time he arrived at the front gate of the villa. He wasn't really hundred percent sure that Maori was there but he hoped he was right and thankfully he was.

"Can I talk to her?" Len asked Aki as they walked going to the direction of the garden.

"Of course you can." Aki said smiling as they stopped at the sliding door.

"I'll leave you now. Just call me if you need me." Aki said starting to leave Len in front of the sliding door. He nodded once and looked at Maori whose back was in front of him and was sitting on the grass beside the pond.

He sighed as he opened the sliding door gently, the cold wind brushed his skin.

…_How can she tolerate this wind?!..._ He thought. He looked back at Maori and saw her rub her shoulders with her hands as she cuddled herself more, bringing her knees closer to her face.

Len sighed. He unbuttoned his trench coat placed it on his right arm and walked towards her. He leaned down, one knee kneeling the other supporting his arms,

"You know, even if you are the ice princess, you will get sick of this wind." Len said as he placed his trench coat over Maori. Maori looked at Len, their faces inches away and their eyes were staring at each other. After a moment Len looked away, coughed in his rolled hands and pushed himself to stand up straight.

"You are here all along. We've been looking for you the whole afternoon." Len said.

Maori stared at him and said,

"Who told you to look for me anyway? And how did you know that I am here?"

Len shrugged as he placed both his hands on his pant's pocket.

"You can go now if you want. I'm okay. You know where I am, report to the others but I won't come home." Maori said looking back at the Koi fishes.

Len looked back at Maori,

"You… will come with me. My effort of coming here won't be useless, Now, let's go." He said as he was getting impatient.

"Are you commanding me to come with you?" Maori said scowling at Len.

"Most likely, yes. Now, come on, I'll bring you home because you are wasting my time." Len said as he offered his hand.

Maori glared at him.

"I don't want to. If you are getting impatient go home by yourself." Maori scowled and turned to look at the pond again.

Len sighed.

"Everyone is worried about you. I'll bring you at my house first, and then we can negotiate there if you'll go home tonight or not. Just let me give my parents and the others the assurance that you are okay and safe."

"You will not stop persuading me aren't you?" Maori asked with an annoyed look.

Len did not say a word but offered his hand again.

Maori sighed. Before she grabbed Len's hand, she took off the trench coat from her shoulders and handed it to Len, which Len accepted with a sigh and placed on his other arm. He extended his arm again after fixing the trench coat and Maori gently touched Len's hand which gave Len's heart a second to stop. He also felt a sudden wave of electric shock coming from his hand that touched Maori's. He wanted to grab his hands back but his hand won't move just one bit. Maori stood up gracefully fixing her uniform with her free hands and after doing so, she looked back at Len with curiosity.

"Len, are you okay?" She asked not noticing that she was still holding Len's hand.

"I am… I am fine. Let's go." He said as he looked away from her. His hands without his consent intertwined with Maori's hand causing him to pull her with him.

When they entered the house, they were greeted by Auntie Aki,

"Oh. Thank God you pulled her away from that spot." Aki said as she grinned when she saw that Len's and Maori's hand were intertwined with each other.

Maori noticed the change of expression from her Auntie, she was confused at first but when she followed Aki's gaze she blushed at what she saw. Maori looked up to see a stoic faced Len unaware of what he was holding.

"Can…can I take my hand back now…Please. I won't run." Maori whispered so that Len will be the only one to hear. Len gave Maori an irritated look but when he realized that he was holding Maori's hand and the statement of Maori registering in his mind, he let go of it at once as a blush began to appear on his pale skin. Maori restrained herself from laughing at the look of Len's face.

"Riyoka-sama, I'll be taking Maori home now." Len said after a long moment of silence.

"Oh. You can call me Auntie Aki now, Len." Aki jokingly said which made Len release a heavy sigh as he started walking. Maori followed him from behind. As Maori passed by her Auntie she whispered,

"It is not what you think Auntie Aki. You misunderstood everything." Auntie Aki smiled at her not allowing Maori to convince her at what she saw was a misunderstanding.

When they were outside the house, Len walked straight to the waiting car.

"Tsukimori Residence." He commanded the driver as he entered the car irritably forgetting to be a gentleman to his childhood friend.

"Forgive him. He is in a bad mood." Maori said as she reached the driver who was holding the passenger door for her. The driver smiled at her.

"Let's go, Maori, you're wasting my time." Len said from inside the car.

"Chill down, snow man! The wind is cold enough." Maori scoffed as she entered the car. The driver closed the passenger door still smiling. He knew Maori since 11 years old—the time she stayed with the Tsukimoris. He's hoping that his young master and the heir of the Kiyumis will end up together.

--

Half way to their destination, Len took a glance on the side where Maori was sitting. He was too irritated a while ago to glance at her and make conversations with her. He saw Maori leaning her head on the glass window, sleeping peacefully. For the second time that night his heart skipped a beat seeing his childhood friend looking so divine. He glanced at the rear view mirror meeting the eyes of the driver.

"Driver." He said.

"Hai."

The driver pressed a button on his side and a divider slowly went up to divide the back passenger seat from the driver. He stared at Maori for a couple of seconds before pulling her gently towards him. Maori's position will give her a stiff neck if she'll stay on that position for the whole trip—he reasoned to himself. He let Maori's head rest on his shoulders and as her head descended on his shoulders; he placed his arms at Maori's shoulders rubbing her arms to warm her and then placed his trench coat over her body. Maori unconsciously snuggled closer to him. Len's body stiffened but then it relaxed after Maori settled herself, how sensitive he can be when it comes to her. In their current situation the unanswerable question of what category Maori falls popped in his head again. For years, he asked himself this question, last summer he was ready with his answer—that Maori was just a friend and the highest category will be a best friend. He was sure of his feelings about Kahoko and Maori. The only thing that he needs to do is settle things down, but then when Maori came back all of it changed. His feelings towards Kahoko became blurry and his feelings to Maori give pain to his cold heart.

…_Is it wrong to love two people at the same time?..._ He questioned himself.

He looked back at the sleeping figure on his shoulders, her breathing steady not like his that it seems he is drowning in cold water every time he looks at her. He stared at her, memorizing every detail of Maori. He let out a small chuckle when he saw the green ribbon that is tied to her neck representing that she's a third year in Seisou Academy—he knew Maori too well, she is not fascinated with ribbons even if she's a "twirl girl". Looking at the part of Maori's neck something caught his eyes, he reached for it, gently pulling it for a closer look and his head went blank as he realized something.

_...Why didn't I notice this before?..._ He thought as he touched the sliver pendant or rather ring. The ring was made with pure silver studded with 8 small amethyst stones—her birthstone—that surrounds the ring. He examined it more only to find out that there is something inscribed at the back of the ring and it says "Reinheit" which is purity in German. His heart raced a mile per second, this was the ring that he gave her as a bon voyage gift.

-FLASHBACK-

_He thought of this very carefully. She needs it—he insisted and convinced himself as he waited for her to come down at the living room._

"_You're early. My flight is not until 8 pm and…it is just 10 am." She said approaching him. He raised an eyebrow._

"_I have to practice later." He answered coldly._

"_Right." She said slumping onto the sofa beside him._

"_I thought you hated me for leaving you at the dance floor last night?" Maori said staring straight._

"_It was embarrassing but no... I'm not." He said looking at the floor to his left and trying not to make eye contact with her._

"_Barton told me that you wanted to give me something. What is it? I'm not done packing my things so I don't have the whole day." She said straightening herself at the sofa. He sighed. He convinced himself again before scooping the box from his pant's pocket. He showed it to Maori. Maori stared blankly at the small black velvet box resting on his palm before laughing._

"_What's so funny?!" He asked irritably as his cheeks started to blush because of the reaction of Maori and the sound of her laughter is just sweet music to his ears._

…_Darn it! Her laughter is annoying!... He thought._

…_but you like it… his inner mind injected._

…_No! I don't! Stupid!... He answered back._

"_Are you proposing to me?" Maori asked between laughs waking his argument with himself. "Because that will not make me stay, you idiot." She added._

_He clutched the black velvet box and stood up in front of Maori and hissed,_

"_It is a chastity ring! Stupid!" Maori stopped laughing and wiped her tears._

"_A chastity...what?"_

"_Chastity ring. Purity ring." He opened the box, got the ring and showed it to Maori._

"_Why are you giving me that?" Maori asked._

"_Well, you need it." He said as he examined the ring. It was custom made and he hoped that it will fit her ring finger._

"_I…need it?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Well… many guys will surround you so this thing will be a constant reminder for you that you should find the right guy before giving…your all." He said blushing different shades of red and pink._

_Maori smiled at the reasoning of the man in front of him._

"_Oh…So… How do we go about this?" Maori asked finally intrigued by the thing that Len was holding._

_Len sat back thanking the heavens that Maori can understand._

"_Well, you just wear it, vowing that you will stay pure until the right person comes. He'll be the one to take out that ring from your finger and change into a wedding ring when the right time comes." He said giving the ring to Maori. Maori placed it to her ring finger. It was a nice fit. She stretched her arms and examined the ring. She frowned._

"_Len…did it ever occur to you that I'm still a growing pre-teen? By the time I found the right man to marry this won't fit me anymore." She deadpanned._

_Len's atmosphere darkened. That idea never entered his mind. Talk about stupidity and excitement combined together; it is not a good combination._

"_Ah well, let's think about the present and not the future." She said examining the ring more._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

He sighed, closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his free hands. After a few minutes, it sank into him, that the man who will take the ring off is his upperclassman—Azuma Yunoki. He can't help but to feel a pang in his heart—not that he wished that he will be the one to replace the chastity ring with a wedding ring, not at all.—He sighed again.

…_Yes you do…That is why you gave that ring to her so that she can realize that you are the right man for her...Stupid..._ his inner mind was at it again. He gritted his teeth.

"Tsukimori-bocchama, we have arrived." The sound of the speakers awakened his reverie before he could answer back his inner mind. He then touched Maori's arm, trying to wake her up and shaking her gently. She wouldn't budge even one bit. The door on his side opened and the light coming from their garden illuminated inside the car. He squinted at the sudden light that came in. He then turned his gaze to his companion trying to wake her up again. He saw her face…

…_She's blushing…Why is she blushing?..._ He thought as he saw Maori's face with the light's help. His cold hands touched her right cheek; he was shocked by the heat of her face. She was burning hot.

"Go to my mother at once. Tell her that Maori's staying for the night. And ask someone to get me a wet towel when I enter the house. She's burning with a high fever. Go." He commanded the driver. The driver bowed and left at once. He thought of how he was going to bring her inside the house. There was no way but to carry her.

-.-.-.-.-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: First, Don't kill me if I updated this late, I was busy. :) Really. Anyway, I think Len was kind of OOC here but I have a feeling that he will be somewhat like that. :)) haha! I don't see Len breaking the rules that much… he is more of a rule follower than a rule breaker and there are a lot of reasons why. ;) And about the trench coat! yes! they do have trench coats! they look hotter with it! Sadly, I only have a picture of Azuma wearing it and they only have it in La Corda D'oro PlayStation 2. The others, I saw in a video in imeem. haha! :)) which you can find by typing "Azuma Yunoki" and choosing video. :) there, you might be shocked in what you will see...and hear. I thank the person who uploaded it. :) If you can't find it... I'll be willing to help. :))**

**Second, Don't throw tomatoes at me if you don't like the "slight"(if you call it slight) pairing in this chapter. I warned you before that my story will be different (or somewhat different), if the pairing will be AzumaxKahoko and LenxMaori then yay for their fans. As of now, a point goes to them. :) Pairings will be obvious on the next chapters. ;)**

**I am now procrastinating. Haha! :) just because I need to procrastinate. :) I will try to update and reply to your reviews, two weeks from now will be the earliest but I doubt it. ;( **

**Reviews are well accepted and I do reply to them, so if you have questions just review or PM me. Even if you review anonymously I'll reply on the next chapter that I'll post. :) **

**Thanks.**


	17. Forbidden

-naomiyukari08-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles:** La Corda D'oro is not mine, it is Ms. Yuki Kure's property. This is un-beta-ed by my beta-reader (who is hopefully starting to beta-read my other stories… now that you are in vacation… ehem!) And I want to say thank you even though I know they won't read this…to the inspirations and the influences for this chapter… the four authors of the books I read during my hibernation days and Neon_Fantasy, whose fanfiction is really addicting. :)

Chapter 17: Forbidden

.

.

.

"Oh dear, put her on the couch, Len." Misa Hamai said as she saw the sight of her son carrying an unconscious Maori. He was carrying her bridal style and Maori's head was resting on his chest oblivious of what was happening around her.

Len entered the living room; all the participants were there except for the two freshmen who had no idea of what's happening.

"Maori-chan!" Kazuki said rushing towards Len leaving the food that he was munching on the center table. Ryotaro also stood up from his seat and helped Len settle Maori on the couch.

"You said she's okay. What happened to her?!" Ryotaro hissed at Len. Len just glared at him and before he can retort Maori moaned as her head lay gracefully on the back rest of the couch.

"Grandpa…"

"Its okay, Maori." Misa Hamai said as she approached her and damped a wet towel on her cheeks. She flinched as she felt the cold towel in contact with her skin.

"Her fever is high; if it will not go down tonight we will bring her to the hospital. I'll call her parents to let them know that she's here but I'll tell them to let Maori stay. Hino-san, can you continue damping this towel on her head?" Misa said as she gave the towel to Kahoko. Kahoko who went beside Maori after she was laid did what Misa Hamai asked her to do.

"Tsukimori-sama, the guest room that you asked to be cleaned is now ready." A servant informed Len. Len nodded and was about to pick up Maori when Azuma stood up and gently placed a hand on one of his shoulders.

"I'll take it from here, Len. I am so sorry if my fiancé burdened you for doing this. Let me bring her to her temporary room and I'll be the one to take care of her." Azuma said. All of them stared at him. Kahoko stopped stroking Maori's hair and stared at him too.

"Well…I think Azuma-senpai's right. He has the right and it is his duty to take care of her." Aoi pointed out. Len stepped back and gestured to Azuma to take her. Azuma gently carried her making sure that he was supporting her back.

"Please, show them the way." Len ordered the servant. The servant bowed her head to him and asked Azuma to come with her.

Silenced enveloped the group as Azuma and Maori left the room.

-.-.-.-

Azuma laid Maori gently on the bed then he placed the blanket over her. The servant placed a medicine, glass of water, bowl with cold water and a towel on the night table. Azuma nodded and whispered a "Thank you" to the servant before he sat on the edge of the bed as the servant left the room. He then observed the sleeping figure in front of him. He smirked and turned his gaze away.

"You are just like the others." He whispered under his breath.

"You wasted half of my day looking for you. I wasn't really planning to look for you, in fact, I am very pleased that, that was your reaction but my grandmother ordered me to do so… And now I see you sick? And you expect me to take care of you? You are really becoming like the others…annoying." He hissed his voice dark and full of venom in every word that he released.

"You are making me insane too. Talking to a sleeping figure is one example." He smirked.

A knock was heard on the door.

Azuma abruptly composed himself and he straightened his position grabbing the towel which is inside the bowl of water and crinkled it to take out the excess water and placed it gently on Maori's head.

He shook Maori gently.

"Maori, wake up I need you to drink your medicine." Azuma said while shaking her gently. The door opened lightly and it revealed a worried Misa Hamai.

"Ah. Yunoki-san." She said as she walked forward. Maori stirred and gently opened her eyes.

"I was just waking Maori up to let her drink her medicine." Azuma said smiling. He reached for the glass of water and the pill that was beside it. He placed the pill on the palm of Maori and waited for her to put it on her mouth before giving her the glass of water. Maori adjusted herself so that she is now sitting on the bed, she received the medicine that Azuma gave her and placed it inside her mouth. Azuma gave her the glass of water, supporting it at the bottom of the glass so that if ever it slips from Maori's hand he'll be able to catch it. When Maori was done drinking her medicine she smiled at Misa Hamai.

"You take some rest dear. You need it. It's been a long day for you." She said touching the hot cheeks of Maori. Maori nodded in response. Her body is still limp and she knows that anytime soon she'll pass out again.

"I'll be going with Misa Hamai now, Maori. Take care of yourself. Good night." Azuma said standing up and leaning to kiss Maori's forehead. As Azuma's cold lips landed on her hot forehead, she felt him smirked and she stiffened by the action. Azuma moved away sensing Maori's change of atmosphere. He smiled at her and held her chin on his hand with his thumb and pointer finger.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered before straightening himself up and leaving the room with Misa Hamai in front of him.

Maori scowled after a moment. She just realized that Azuma did something to her which is inappropriate in her opinion. Never mind that. She started to contemplate what Azuma said during the time she was "sleeping". She was fully aware of her surroundings from the time Azuma carried her—which she was shocked because she thought that man wasn't capable of carrying a 10 pound weights and above—until now. She was not at all shocked by the "revelation" of his true nature, but anyone will be. From the time she entered Seisou and entered Class 3-B she knew that there was something "abnormal" with that man. Of course, no one is perfect plus who will be so gentle in this era? He is a man for heaven sake… unless he's feminine hormones are more than his male hormones then she can understand the gentleness. But now, after hearing his monologue of him hating her stupidity of running away during class hours, a clear picture of Azuma Yunoki is on her mind. She knew of course why Azuma has this gentleman and caring façade—because he is a Yunoki and a third son at that. Her dad, Hiroki—even if they lived in England—taught her the grounds of family traditions of the Japanese. The third child should NEVER EVER excel beyond or above his or her older siblings. He should always keep his ground, excel but not as good as his older siblings, keep the family's name clean and untainted but should not use the family's name to excel in any kind of things that his or her older siblings are trying to be good at. Now, how do you supposed to do that? You'll be insane in no time, right? Maori sighed… How can she feel angry to her…classmate…now…fiancé? She pondered at the thought of her being his fiancée… She sighed again… She knows that it won't work, that he'll always be caged but what can she do? Even as a friend she cannot release him… her breathing became even. The pill is taking action in her body. She began drowsing off thinking of what life she'll be having with that man.

-.-.-.-

Azuma went back to the living room with Misa Hamai on his side. Len was the first one who noticed him going down the stairs, his composure unwavering. He wondered if his upperclassman is really worried over Maori but dropped the question when he saw his mother.

"Maori just woke up but I think she's asleep again because of the medicine that Azuma gave her. Maybe you can all go home now and take some rest yourselves. It is been an unusual day for all of you." Misa Hamai said as she landed on the last landing of the stairs.

"Hamai-san, Tsukimori-kun. I'll be taking my leave now. Please take care of Maori for me. If I have the time I'll visit her tomorrow." Azuma said as he landed the first landing.

"Ah. Of course, Yunoki-san. We will take care of her. We will inform you of her situation." Misa said smiling at the Yunoki heir.

"Shall we go, Hino-san?" Azuma asked smiling and offering a hand to Kahoko. Kahoko blushed for awhile before standing up and responding.

"H-Hai, Yunoki-senpai." She said going to the coat rack ignoring the hand that was offered to her. Azuma smiled at her action and dropped his hands on his side. But before Kahoko reached the coat rack Azuma got hold of her coat and offered that he'll be the one to put it on her.

"It is also my duty to take care of you for tonight because I'm the one who insisted you to come." Azuma said holding the coat on both sides, open for her to slip her arms on. She sighed before going towards him and slipping her arms on the coat. After this, Azuma gently placed his two hands on her shoulders making her blush then just after a millisecond the contact was lost.

The men who are seeing this are all bubbling inside especially Ryotaro and Aoi. But how can you argue with Azuma Yunoki? When what he is doing is right and his reasoning for doing it, is also right. Len stared at them, feeling uncomfortable but not the same discomfort as the others. There are two things on his mind right now; one is if Kahoko is feeling better now than this afternoon and two is how is his "best friend" doing in her temporary room? Is she well? Is she awake? Has her fever subsided? All this questions are running through his head… Might as well throw one out.

"Kahoko, are you feeling better?" He asked coldly not looking at the said girl. His mother was confused at the question her son just asked but there was a smile on her face. The others looked puzzled at it. Kahoko stared at him wondering at first what was the question all about then she remembered the incident that afternoon. She half-smiled,

"I do. Thank you."

"Good then." He answered back.

"Okay. Shall we go then? The Tsukimoris also need their rest you know." Aoi said not taking another scene. He is betting that the third one who will make a move is Kazuki who is way over concern when something happens to Kahoko.

"I guess, we should. Thank you for having us Hamai-sama." Ryotaro said bowing his head.

"It's a pleasure." Misa Hamai replied. Len and his mother escorted the group to their front door. They said their goodbyes, thanks and went off.

"Len, could you bring this up to Maori?" Misa asked her son while getting the folded clothes in one of the couches in the living room. Len gazed at the clothes only to find out that it was a pair of t-shirt and jogging pants.

"She's still in her uniform. I thought maybe she would like to change. The t-shirt might be a little big for her because it's yours but the jogging pants might just fit. You don't mind bringing this to her…right?" his mother asked while handing it to him.

"No. It will not be a bother." It wasn't really. At all. He was planning to check on her anyway at least now, he has a good reason to go and check on her.

"Good. You know you should learn how to take care of a sick person like Yunoki-san. It will give you some points." Misa said before leaving her son at the first landing of the stairs.

_...Points?..._ He thought before climbing up the stairs and going to the guest room of their house.

He opened the door lightly not wanting to produce a sound that might wake the sleeping girl on the bed. As he went in silently, a scent of sweet kiwi filled his nose.

…_Kiwi… I smelled this before… She hasn't change her perfume since 5 years ago?..._ He thought and questioned. How enticing and seducing the scent is. Actually, he loved this scent not because of the girl who is wearing it… well sort of but that has just a small percentage. He closed the door behind him silently and realized that the room was not dark at all. The night side table lamp was lit to its dullest light. Of course the only reason why it is still on was that Maori was scared of the dark and he is the only one who knew that. If he will be asked to list down the fears and hates of Maori Kiyumi, he surely can answer it. He gazed at the queen sized bed and saw the girl sleeping. How strange… the bed was big enough for her but she was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position. She was in a sitting position, her legs relaxing under the comforter; her body was resting on a pillow on her back and her head was on the head board tilting sideways. He is impressed that even though her position was hard to do, she still looks graceful. He placed down the clothes on the edge of the bed and settled himself down on the edge of the bed at Maori's side. The light that is coming from the lamp gracefully touched Maori's face which makes her sharp features visible. He looked at her, eyes softening every second, memorizing every detail of her face again. Maori is like a drug, seeing her face like this just makes him hypnotized and makes his body want to do more than looking at it… No! That is just inappropriate! His mind was fighting urges for a second there then he glanced at Maori's neck and saw the silver band…Well, that seems very helpful. Instead of reminding the girl it was reminding him. He glanced up again, to her face and he realized that the pinkish glow of her face was back. He thanked the heavens for it means that her fever is subsiding. He looked at her again, as if she was a picture, well if he has a camera right then and there maybe he will take a picture and he can look at it every night before he sleeps…No! That is wrong! That is invasion of privacy! Stupid hormones! He just noticed it that Maori's eyelashes are longer than his…obviously she's a girl… damn it! And her slightly pink cheeks and of course, her lips… NO! STOP! STOP! What the hell am I thinking?! He stood up abruptly not bothering the movement that he made on the bed when he moved. It made Maori stir and her head stirred to the other shoulder which made the light show her perfect jaw line and the bare side of her neck. Len touched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He should get out of there…fast.

"Grandpa…" She whispered making Len looked at her. She's been whispering that name since the time they arrived. He remembered what his mother did awhile ago to soothe her. He sat back again at the edge of the bed and reached out to her cheeks his thumb rubbing it ever so lightly.

"Its okay, Maori." He whispered. In seconds Maori leaned her head to his hand and whispered,

"I miss you…" A tear slowly run down to her face which Len rubbed away with his thumb. All this time he considered Maori a precious friend to him. He thought he understood her, everything about her. 5 years ago, he thought that she was an open book, he can read her easily but now all of sudden it crash into him he doesn't know anything about her. He doesn't know why she is dreaming about her grandpa, why she is crying every time she calls him in her dreams. He questioned himself, if I made an effort to stay in contact with her will I know why? Will she tell me what is happening to her right now? He sighed. He should not regret what he had done before because that is the past.

She stirred gently and opened her eyes lightly only to see a blurry figure of Len looking at her. She blinked until her eyes were clear and focus to the man in front of her.

"Len?" she said huskily.

She cleared her throat.

"What are you doing here?" She added as she straightened herself. Len did not let go of her cheeks, he moved when Maori straightened herself. Maori smiled at him.

"I won't run away now. There's no train at this hour. So you don't have to be so over-protective." She said as she reached for his left cheek. He touched it with his free hand and pressed it against his left cheek as he leans against her soft warm hand. He closed his eyes taking pleasure of the contact he was having with her. He pulled her hand away his cheek and let her hand fall onto the comforter and then he placed his other hand on her other cheek and moved closer to her.

His face was so serene but always guarded by his own thick icy walls. She just couldn't help herself to reach for him and assure him that everything is fine. Strange… that she didn't do this to Azuma awhile ago, she just felt that she needs to do it. She needs to assure him. Maori stiffened on the action that Len was doing now but she has no energy to push him or the voice to ask him. Her mind was not functioning as well now. Their faces inches apart and they could feel the warm breath that they were exhaling every second. Len's lips was centimetres away from her own lips when he decided not to do it. He rested his head on her left shoulder sighing heavily.

Maori had no idea how to react, her mind running a mile per second and her heart was pumping loudly on her chest. Her cheeks were burning red and she can feel how hot they are.

"I'm sorry." He whispered while resting his head on her shoulders.

"For everything." Then he stood up from the bed not looking back at her and walked stopping at the edge of it.

"My mom asked me to give you these clothes. Change into them. You will feel more comfortable." Then he walked away again leaving the room with a small click of the door.

Maori just stared at the closed door letting everything sink into her.

Len closed the door behind him and sighed. He touched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He had no idea why he did it, why he felt so sorry when in fact he didn't do anything wrong—if he can remember it right. His emotions took over when he saw the tear rolling down her cheeks. Maori never cried or he never saw Maori cried. He thought of Maori to be the cold girl but can also be happy at the same time. In fact, he even thought that Maori's life was perfect, no problems at all. She proved herself and to others how good she was in her academics and non-academics. She proved to the skating world that she got talent when it comes to that sport. Skating...Why did she quit? He tightened his knuckles; he was annoyed and jealous by the fact that Maori had a chance to prove herself but then she trashed it. And here he was still trying to prove to himself and to others that he got more than the blood of a Tsukimori and a Hamai, that he has the talent and now somehow, after getting to know the Concours participants especially Kahoko, the passion and enjoyment to play the violin. He just couldn't connect it, her quitting, dreaming about her grandpa and crying over it. It just doesn't make sense at all and now, just this afternoon, she was bombarded by the media and it seems that she was scared to tell the truth to them. What is she hiding from them… from him? He sighed again after thinking all of these. Nobody can answer these questions but her and he will definitely get some answers from her by tomorrow.

-.-.-.-

It was very uncomfortable to be with him, all the more to be with him inside his car with the divider activated. Is it her or is the car becoming smaller for the two of them? She shivered. She was in her coat yes, but that doesn't mean she was not cold how can the man with her cannot feel the cold of his car?!

He glanced at her, looking at her squeezing herself near the door amused him. Is she cold or is she that scared of him? Ha! He thinks it's the first one because he, himself is now having goose bumps. But he won't show that because it will mean a weakness, he would not dare to ask his driver to put the air condition down that will also show weakness, so he will try another way to get some warmth even if it is the more forbidden thing to do now.

"Kahoko, I'm not a monster who will eat you. And you look like a weak child squeezing yourself by the door." He said looking at the window beside him.

"A-Ano… I'm not scared of Yunoki-senpai. And I'm comfortable here." She said controlling the tremble of her mouth. He smirked. Of course, she won't be that easy to persuade to come closer.

"Kahoko… may I ask you a question?" He asked. This question that he wanted to know wasn't really there until Len—good old Len, who has a love interest to both girls, Maori and Kahoko, of course, he won't give Kahoko because she is his, he can have Maori if he wants to and he knew this because he is good in reading minds and actions…sort of—asked Kahoko how she is. Hello, c'mon Len?—the coldest of them all—ask a girl how she is, that is not him!

"Yes, you can…" Kahoko said trying to control her trembling lips again.

He can really hear it, why can she not go to him and let him warm her. Stupid girl.

"Why did Len ask you how you are feeling?" He asked tone darker. He was still not looking at her.

"Ah well, because, I fainted at the rooftop and good thing he caught me and he brought—" She stopped when he looked at her and glared at her. She shivered again not because of the temperature but because of Azuma. Definitely she is now scared.

"He. brought. you. to. the. infirmary… How?" Of course he knows how! But he wants to hear it from her.

"Ah… Well, I fainted so I have no idea… how… HAHAHA! I wake up then he was there." She has really no idea how until she asked the nurse who brought her there which she was shocked by the answer. If it was Ryotaro, Aoi or Kazuki she will definitely believe but Len carrying her? That is just not the Len that you see everyday.

"Kahoko… you know that I hate stupid girls and let me tell you something, I hate liars all the more." He whispered leaning a little closer so that what he stated will hopefully penetrate to her thick brain.

Kahoko looked at him surprised. How can he hate liars when he is one! She gritted her teeth plus what she said wasn't a lie. She really had no idea. until. the. nurse. informed. her. Is that hard to understand?

"It wasn't a lie! I really had no idea. I was unconscious! The nurse just informed me about it." She said. She wanted to add: you are a liar too you know! But that will just add gas to the fire.

He moved at the middle of the backseat he can't believe it. This girl—who is his—let somebody carry her plus she was wearing a skirt! Goodness! That Len touched her legs before him?! Unbelievable! Is today Len's lucky day? Because he did carry two different ladies which were both wearing a skirt! And the other is his possible wife. He will really punish someone tonight.

"You let somebody else touch you, Kahoko." He said darkly now moving inch by inch leaving a tiny space between them.

Darn it! She can't move. She's at the corner of the backseat. What to do? What to do? Then she felt his breath on her ears.

"I don't like somebody else touching you." He whispered his hand supporting his weight the other finding Kahoko's arm and letting his fingers dance lightly from her hand going up to her arm.

She stiffened. Her cheeks red and it really feels hot. His touch was leaving tingling marks that sends electricity to her whole body. But wait… what did he say? He doesn't like somebody else touching her?! Who the hell is he to say that?!

"For your information, I don't belong to you, Yunoki-senpai, so anyone can touch me!" She said as she tried to push Azuma away but his hand that was leaving tingling marks was so fast that he grabbed her arm and squeezed it not to hard though but it cannot let her move. He glared at her. She stared back, scared to be honest.

Anyone?! No! That is forbidden! He was getting annoyed now, angry even but he cannot squeeze her arm tighter. He can of course, maybe he can even break it but, he just can't. Glaring at her looking at her eyes, he just can't hurt her but he won't let go and loosen the grip.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You are MY toy. MY time-killer." He said this with a venomous tone. There was silence in the air when suddenly the voice of the driver interrupted them.

"We have arrived at the Hino residence. Yunoki-sama."

He let go of her arm and sat straight. He was too mad now to speak and letting her go is the best he can do or he just might snap at her. Kahoko stared at him, his last words ringing in her mind. Yes, he always says that, she is his toy, his time killer nothing more nothing less. She wishes she was more than that. More than his toy. More than his time-killer. She looked away,

"I know that Yunoki-senpai… you will always see me as your toy and as your time-killer. I can deal with that. But one day, you will get bored and get tired of me. So now, I am telling you if you will treat me this way again, then I'm sorry I can't be yours." She said as she opened the door and walked out.

"Thank you, Yunoki-senpai. Have a good night." She bowed her head at him when she was out then she ran towards the main entrance of her house.

Azuma was stunned by what Kahoko said. He never thought that she can say such things. It pierced right into his heart. Will he ever get tired of her? Maybe, he will. He will eventually get tired of teasing her and making her mad. What he won't get tired of and be bored of is looking at her. Her blushing cheeks whenever his face is too near her, whenever he touches her and she shivers from that touch and the way he feels, the electric shock that tickles his body when he touches her. He won't overcome that feeling, the feeling of enjoyment of looking at her blush. She is his drug, the person who pulls him away from his own world—the world of the Yunoki Clan. She is the one that puts color on his dull life. She is the one that gives him hope that there is a life out there for him, that he can choose his own path and not follow the direction his grandmother prepared for him since he was young. She is his possession, his drug and his path, if she won't let him tease her again, surely he will fall out of place but isn't this the right thing? Let her runaway from him? It is easier than trying not to talk to her during school days. Yes, he was doing all these teasing to make her runaway from him more so now he is engaged to the most liked person of his grandmother. His grandmother won't let anyone try to get in between his marriage with Maori Kiyumi, she is the right one, the perfect one, the person who is made for him and the person who was chosen by his grandmother for him nobody should dare interfere or they will see hell. Yes, this is the right thing to do…runaway from him.

He sighed and rubbed his temples,

"Whatever you heard, do not report it to my grandmother, and anyway, this will be the last time that I'm talking to her." Azuma said to the driver as he looked at the window.

"Hai, Yunoki-sama." The driver replied.

-.-.-.-.-

A knock on the door was heard inside the room. Maori stirred but didn't say anything. She heard the door opened slowly, how annoying. Didn't they know that what they are doing is invasion of privacy? She growled silently not letting the one who just entered hear it even if she wanted too. The servant of the Tsukimoris slowly went to the area where the curtains are placed, indicating the balcony of the room. She pulled the curtains letting the morning sun ray enter the room. Maori moved this time adjusting herself to the new light that entered the room.

"I apologize for disturbing your slumber Kiyumi-sama, but as you can see, it is time to wake up. Hamai-sama wants to know how you are feeling today. And do you care to have breakfast with them or do you want breakfast in bed?" The servant said bowing her head.

Maori sat up and smiled at the servant. "I'm feeling better now. I think the fever is all gone. Definitely, I'll come down to have breakfast with them just give me a few minutes to refresh myself."

"Hai, Kiyumi-sama." The servant said bowing at her again before leaving the room.

After a few minutes the Tsukimoris heard soft footsteps coming from the stairs. Len's heart skipped a beat but kept his stoic face so that his parents won't notice.

"Good Morning." Maori said smiling her sweet smile after revealing herself at the dining hall.

"Oh. Good Morning, Maori dear. Take a seat and have some breakfast with us." Misa said gesturing the seat beside hers. Len's dad who was seating on the head of the table smiled at her as she took her seat. She looked at the food at the table—hotdogs, eggs, bacons and toasts—she bit her lip. Maori was trained to avoid those foods. She decided that she will just have toast and nothing else.

"Like some butter, dear?" Misa asked as she was getting the butter container which is beside her.

"Oh no. Thank you. I'm okay without it." Maori replied. Len stayed passive across his mother, he was to concentrated to his food or that is what it looks like until his father cleared his throat and said something not so good to hear…for him and who knows, for Maori as well.

"So…Maori-san, I've heard in the news that you are engaged. Is this true?" Mr. Tsukimori said as he puts his fork up to his mouth. Maori was about to cut a piece from the toast she was holding when she heard this. Come to think of it, she completely forgot all about her engagement with Azuma Yunoki. Len became stiffer in his seat when he heard it, what he almost did last night was unforgiveable for him and now, now that his father dropped the engagement he was disgusted to himself. How can he dare to kiss a girl on the lips who was engaged to his upperclassman?! Even if he gained control seconds and centimetres away, it was still disgusting and unforgiveable.

"Ah, yes. It is true. To Azuma Yunoki, the third son of the Yunoki Clan." She replied after regaining her composure.

"Isn't he the flutist in the Concours, Len?" Misa asked. Len looked up for the first time that meal,

_...You could have asked the girl sitting beside you, mother…_ He thought.

He nodded.

"Oh well, I guess Congratulations and Best Wishes." Mr. Tsukimori said smiling at Maori. Maori felt her cheeks hot again and she knows that she is blushing hard. She knows that she will hear that in the near future but what she was feeling awkward about is that the near future was now.

"Oh yes, that's right. Best Wishes from the Tsukimori family." Misa said smiling and placing a hand on Maori's shoulders.

"Thank you." Maori responded hesitantly. She wasn't even sure if 'thank you' was the right thing to say.

"So, Len, my boy, when are you planning to settle down like Maori?" Len's dad said jokingly at his son. Misa Hamai smiled while Maori looked away blushing a hundred times more than earlier. She is technically getting married but she is not settling down! Excuse me! 16 is not the right age to form a family. Besides, this wedding thing is only to tie the Yunoki and Kiyumi companies together NOT to form a family with little Azumas and Maoris, that is just wrong. She shuddered at the thought.

Len nearly choked as he drank his tea. How can his father ask such question? He doesn't even have a girlfriend yet nor a love interest—well, kind of but argh that is not the point. The point is his father is asking non-sense questions again.

Len narrowed his eyes to his father, "I think I am too young to think about that."

"Maori is a year younger than you, Len." Misa pointed out.

"Being a great musician is my top priority. I don't think I am in need of something like that at this point of my life." Len said coldly.

"Oh well, but if you are going to find a wife someday, I hope she will be as kind as Kahoko and as respectful as Maori. By then, I know I'm handing my son to a good lady." Misa said as she cuts her bacon. The two teenagers stiffened, they both thought about last night's incident.

"Tsukimori-sama." The servant approached. All of them looked at the bowing servant. Maori and Len silently thanked the servant for saving them.

"The driver of Kiyumi-sama is outside. He is here to pick her up. And he also told me to tell you that you should change into the dress that is inside this box. These are all orders of your father." The servant informed Maori as she handed her the box.

"Thank you." Maori said as she receives the box. She looked at Misa and said,

"I must change now, Excuse me." Misa nodded.

"Go on dear. Help her dress up. I think that dress is something important if it is inside the box." Misa ordered the servant. The servant nodded and both Maori and the servant went up to the guest room.

-.-.-.-

She was staring at the ceiling. Definitely she only got three hours of sleep last night four at the most. How stupid can she get? How dare she say those things to Azuma Yunoki? He will definitely hate her now or the opposite he will surely hunt her and tease her more.

"Kaho, breakfast is ready." Her mother said behind her bedroom door.

"H-hai!" Kahoko said sitting up on her bed.

She sighed. She knows that it was the right thing to do. He cannot possess her if he has a fiancé that will be wrong. She cannot let Azuma get near her or else she will fall for him more and that will also be wrong.

"Loving you at the first place was wrong…" She whispered to herself as she wrapped her legs with her arms.

-.-.-.-

"I really have no idea how to wear this." Maori said staring at the dress or rather kimono in front of her. She just went out of the shower dressed in a robe and towel when she saw the kimono lying on the bed.

"I'll help you with it, Kiyumi-sama." The servant said bowing her head to her. Maori looked at the servant, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I think that's the best idea." She said as she walked towards the kimono.

-.-.-.-

Len was sitting on a couch inside the living room scanning and flipping the pages of British magazines that his mother bought when she was on tour. He was asked by his mother to wait for Maori in the living room. His mother said he should escort her to her ride. He told his mother that Maori can do it by herself and that he is wasting his time waiting for her instead of practicing his precious violin. His mother responded that it is very ungentle man-like, so if he wants 'points' he should do it. What are 'points' anyway?! He sighed and gave in with the request. He was just flipping the second magazine that he got when in one page he saw an article and a picture of Maori. The picture was taken during her last Junior Worlds Figure Skating Championships, she was doing a one-handed Beillman spiral—Maori's right hand was holding the back of her skating blade behind her as her left hand extends in front of her. He was not really interested in sports but because it was about Maori might as well read it and it might just answer his questions. The article was titled **"ICE PRINCESS LEAVES HER TERRITORY"**, written April last year. He reads on, somehow he knows that it will answer his questions.

"_Maori Kiyumi, 15 years old announced in a press conference held a week before The Junior Worlds Figure Skating Chasmpionships that she'll be leaving the ice for good…"_ He paused digesting every word he read.

"_She didn't give any reasons at all. Her medical doctor and therapist said that Maori's body is in good shape and her health is not the reason of her quitting skating…"_ He skipped some parts of the interview until one part caught his eyes.

"_Rumours said that she is quitting because she's guilty of the death of her grandfather—The Riyoka Clan Head—three days before the press conference was held. The death of her grandfather was caused by heart attack while driving causing a car accident. Paparazzis—who were near the vicinity of the practice rink—reported that Maori was still inside the practice rink until 12 midnight the same day her grandfather had an accident, others concluded that the grandfather might be planning to fetch his grandchild when the accident happened. Medical authorities released a report that the heart attack was the cause of death and not the car accident. Until now the Riyoka and Kiyumi Clan are keeping their silence about this issue and for Maori Kiyumi, it is said that she is now in France hiding herself from the media." _It did answer his questions but he is not satisfied of course. These are all rumours. Rubbish, a hypothesis that should be supported by who else, his "best friend" Maori Kiyumi.

"Len." His mother called entering the living room. He looked up to face his mother.

"I think you should check on Maori. I asked her driver what's inside the box and he answered it was a dress for tea ceremony. Maybe you should lend her some help going down the stairs." Misa said to her son. Len closed the magazine and placed it on the table. He will reread that article later and he won't skip paragraphs. He stood up and walked towards the stairs—confusion and worry are still bubbling inside him. He wants to ask Maori now, confirm everything. Is the article true? Why is she hiding it from him? Then he stopped in front of the guest room door, he heard Maori's complaints.

"This is too itchy!" Maori said irritatingly.

"You'll get used to it Kiyumi-sama. Now, please stand still. I will just tie the Obi." The servant said as she starts wrapping the belt.

"Why do I need a pillow at my back? And please it is not the kimono that is itchy well kind of but the make up is itchier!" Maori complained. The servant sighed.

"It's called makura, Kiyumi-sama. It is too enhance and shape the knot of the Obi." Maori sighed.

Len sighed behind the door. Maori can surely be a brat sometimes, he thought. He knocked lightly.

"Can I come in, Maori?" He asked from the door.

"Sure."

When Len opened the door he saw Maori standing in front of a full body mirror. She was wearing a pigment blue coloured kimono with simple flowers design below. Maori's hair was now tied in a loose ponytail; some of hair was falling at either side of her face. Maori looked at him and smiled.

"Kiyumi-sama…you need to wear this geta." The servant said as she placed the slippers in front of Maori's feet. Maori sighed heavily before slipping her feet on the geta.

"Is she ready?" Len asked. Maori looked at the servant.

"Not yet, Tsukimori-sama." The servant answered while pulling Maori to sit in front of the dresser to fix her hair. Len entered the room and settled himself on the bed. He stared at the hands of the servant while contemplating to himself whether he should ask the questions now or save it for later when they are alone. He didn't noticed that the servant was done and that Maori was already on her feet staring at herself at the mirror. The servant bowed her head towards the two teenagers and left the room. There was a long silence between them.

"So, how do you feel?" Len started.

"Itchy…" Maori answered through gritted teeth. Len smirked then something caught his eyes. He looked back at the dresser and saw something shiny.

"I guess, she left something undone." He said as he walked towards the dresser and grabbed the shiny thing. It was a hairpin and its head is a copy of a sakura flower with three pearls in the middle as its bud. He looked at Maori who was now beside him staring at the hairpin that he was holding. He walked behind Maori's back and asked,

"May I?" as he placed his hand holding the hairpin above Maori's head.

"Sure." Maori said. As Len's hand landed softly on her head, her heart pumped faster than usual. She remembered the last night's almost kiss.

_...What the hell is this?!..._ She thought.

Len reached for the bun of her hair and placed the hairpin carefully and gently not to hurt Maori. After placing it, they both looked at each other in the mirror. Len was wearing his usual attire, a white polo shirt and black pants while Maori is wearing a kimono for tea ceremony, her hair tightly tied as a bun and her face was painted with a little make up. She looked like a Japanese princess. Usually she will feel comfortable looking at herself in the mirror wearing such dress but now, her heart is pumping ten times than usual with Len with her. Maori looked at her side—the side where Len stood close to her. She looked up to his golden eyes, for the first time in her life, she saw Len without his walls. His eyes were different now—soft, affectionate and gentle but the thing is she cannot decipher what emotion Len is trying to tell her and she cannot read what is on his mind. Len stared back at her brown hazel eyes, his heart was pumping fast but this was a different feeling than last night. He felt more relaxed, relieved but somehow he read in her eyes that something is bothering her. She's worried and confused. His mind was arguing with each other whether he should ask his questions now or not. With his hands, he reached for her soft cheeks, caressing it, he can feel a stinging sensation in every part of his hand but he doesn't mind; honestly it felt good. He was drowning himself, letting the part of his mind that is telling him not to ask questions to win. Don't… you dare fall… Len… he told himself. He pulled himself to reality, realizing why he was there in that room with her. He was there to escort her out…she's meeting with her fiancé and his family. He can't look at her like this… not anymore. The relaxing feeling turned itself into a painful feeling, a painful reality that he will never hold her like this again. He composed himself rebuilding his walls back to its proper places.

"Don't…worry about anything. They will like you. You are a…perfect…bride… for Azuma-senpai." He assured her as he stroked her cheeks with his thumb. He knows that he is trying to assure himself more than Maori. She gazed at him, his words let her realize what all the preparations for. She wasn't worried about the meeting of the family of Azuma Yunoki… no. She was worried about something else. If she will get married with Azuma, she won't feel these soft hands again. Never.

"I…" She stopped and looked away taking her cheeks away from his warm hand.

"Nothing. Thank you." Maori replied.

Len looked back at her, he offered his arm,

"I'll escort you to your ride." He said. Maori received his arm. As they touched electricity ran through their veins comforting each other.

"Oh you look so beautiful Maori!" Misa greeted at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, Misa-sama." Maori answered as she landed on the last landing. She let go of Len's arms leaving a lingering feeling on it.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I owe your family one." Maori said as she bowed her head.

"Maori you are always welcome to come here and stay anytime you want. Now, I wish you good luck. The Yunoki Clan will surely accept and love you." Misa Hamai said smiling at her. Maori smiled and nodded to all of them.

"I'll see you later." Maori said and she walked towards the entrance door and was assisted by her driver to get inside the car.

"You know, I thought you'll end up with her." Misa said to her son as she stared at the departing vehicle.

…_Honestly…I thought so too… _Len thought as he stared at the departing vehicle as well.

-.-.-.-

**naomiyukari08 scribbles: **my goodness! This is, if I'm not mistaken the hardest chapter yet. I really wanted to show the readers what is happening inside the minds of the four main characters, hopefully nobody is OOC. T.T While trying to manipulate their minds and emotions I was also cautious of not making them out of character that is why it took me a long time to finish this chapter. Sorry about that. I'll try not to do it again. :)

I like to thank **littlehelliongirl**, she did not beta-read this one but she read some parts that I felt uncertain about because I might made the characters OOC. So thanks for checking my dear friend. :)

Second thing, ugh! I was really really HAPPY to hear that there will be a second season of La Corda D'oro called La Corda D'oro~secondo passo~. And I finally saw the trailer (I can't understand it because there are no subs… but thankfully a friend of mine kind of translated some parts… so I kind of understand it now. Thank you!) in the internet the other day and I was really ecstatic that I somehow started to have my own countdown…(sweat dropped) (even if I know it will take the subs longer to come out. T.T) BUT! Yes there is a BUT, I read in their info box and even confirmed it to some internet sources that this "second season" consist of only 2 special episodes! T.T Now, I am really really disappointed… why only 2?! I thought it will consist 25 or 26 episodes the same as the first one… :(( Anyway, I'll still wait for it even if I'm only going to see the new guys… twice… sigh.

HA! This is the first time (I think) that I had time to rant and scribble it. I was lazy to type my rants on other chapters; maybe you should call me LAZYnaomiyukari08. HAHAHAHA! Anyway, reviews are welcome. :) Reviews will push me to update sooner. :) so the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update. HAHA! :))

Thank you for reading and I'll see you soon. :)


	18. Deal

naomiyukari08 scribbles: La Corda D'oro is not mine. It is Yuki Kure's property. Unbeta-ed by my beta-reader. T.T

.

.

.

Chapter 18: Deal

.

.

.

A wind passed by his face making his long purple hair dance with the breeze. It was cold but he didn't mind. Azuma Yunoki expected this. Everything was planned by his grandmother for his future and nobody should interfere even he, who is the one involved. He was ready for this, ready to be a puppet of his grandmother but on his last year in high school everything changed. He wants a future of his own, he wants to dig his own path and he wants to feel loved. Love? What is the definition of love? He smirked as a figure of a girl started to form in his mind. Azuma was standing in the Yunoki garden, maybe the most peaceful part of the house second to his room. The garden was filled with fallen leaves, the trees painted with the shade of red, orange and bright yellow signifying that the cold season is coming. It was like the garden was having the same feelings as him. He smirked again, no, he does not need to feel like this. He should be happy…right? Or that was what people expected him to feel. Happy, excited and contented to find a woman to live with and spend the rest of his life with her at a young age. He will say the truth that he did not expect to have a very intelligent "wife" and she can be compared to a goddess too. Question is… Does he deserve her? Of course, he is very much deserving for that kind of girl. He is a Yunoki and he deserves the best. And she is the best. As his grandmother said to him, she was made for him and only him and he was made for her and only her. Their beauty stands out and their intelligence is above average that surely they can solve any conflicts that will hit their clans. But why? Why does he feel the opposite? He feels that it was unfair for him and for her. Unfair that they were not given a chance to choose. Unfair that he was not with his toy. Yes, his most valuable toy. He wants her and only her. How can an intelligent woman be teased? He won't have fun because she will be too smart to out wit him, too knowledgeable to fall to his traps. In short, Maori Kiyumi is boring… and no fun at all. As for Kahoko, she is by nature gullible and oblivious. No, he should not think of Kahoko, being with her will put her into great danger. What happened last night was a good thing. It won't be hard for him to not talk to her to not touch her. But who says he will give up on her? He smirked as another cold wind passed by.

"Azuma-san." A chilling voice said from the veranda. He contemplates if the wind is colder or the voice that he just heard. Anyone who heard that voice will surely shiver and maybe they'll have goose bumps or maybe they will wish that they are like statues. He composed himself and put his positive mask on. He then looked at his grandmother with all grace.

…_ah…she found me… might as well attend to her needs…_ He thought.

…_after all… she's getting old…_ He added.

"Hai, obaa-sama?" He answered.

"Fix yourself. She'll be coming and you should look presentable. Fix your kimono and tie your hair. I'm thinking that you should cut your hair before your wedding. People might think that you are the bride if your hair is that long. And I don't think it is appropriate for a man like you to have a long hair." His grandmother said in an authoritative manner.

…_Hai… Hai… I know my hair is annoying you. Why not just say it straight?..._ He thought.

"Hai. Obaa-sama. Obaa-sama, I have a question if you will permit me." He asked respectfully.

"Proceed." She answered eyeing her grandson seriously.

"If my fiancée, Maori Kiyumi-san wants my hair to be like this will you still ask me to cut it?" He asked smiling to his grandmother.

She curled her lips.

…_As I thought…_ He thought in advance.

"I will try to persuade her but if she likes it that way, do what she wishes. You are her fiancé and you are to please her." She said.

"Hai, Obaa-sama. Please excuse me, I'll now fix myself." He said as he bowed to his grandmother and walked towards the house.

-.-.-.-

"Kiyumi-sama, we've arrived at the Yunoki residence." The driver announced. Maori who was looking outside the window for the whole trip glanced at the rear view mirror and nodded once to the driver. The driver went down and opened the door for Maori; she was surprised to see a traditional Japanese gate in front of her.

…_Oh…so that's why I am wearing a kimono… The Yunoki family is very traditional…_ She thought. The gate opened slowly and it revealed her mother who was wearing a cream coloured kimono.

"Oh. Maori! I was so worried about you. Good thing Len found you in who knows where!" her mother said as she greeted her daughter with a tight hug. Maori realized that Len did not inform any of their parents of where he found her. She thinks that was a good thing or else her Aunt Arika will be hearing from her father.

"Don't worry, mom. I am okay." Maori said as her mother loosened her tight hug. Aemi touched Maori's forehead feeling it.

"Good. I'll thank Misa and her family later for taking care of you. You never get a high fever that's why it really made me worried." Aemi said sighing.

"Well, it's cold…" Maori replied shrugging. Of course, she herself was shocked that she got a high fever. Like her mother said she never gets one. Plus the weather is not the reason. She is well, let say immune to this kind of temperature. Aemi looked at her daughter confusedly but dropped what she was about to say.

"Anyway, come, the tea ceremony is about to start. Remember Maori to be…" Aemi started but was cut off by Maori.

"Be respectful to the elders and adults, bow to them and always use honorifics. Be sure to use the honorific -sama with Azuma Yunoki-san's grandmother. I know mom." Maori rolled her eyes as both of them entered the front gate of the Yunokis.

"I'm just reminding you, Maori. Now give me a smile." Aemi said.

Maori looked at her mother and smiled sarcastically. As they went inside the house, she was greeted by Yunoki's mother, sisters and she assumes the eldest brother.

"Welcome to the Yunoki household, Kiyumi-san." The man said as he bowed his head to her.

"Thank you for welcoming me in your house…Yunoki…sama." Maori said as she bowed her head.

"Please accept this little gift from us, Kiyumi-sama." One of the twins said. Maori was sure that, it was not Neuro but Miyabi because well, this girl is too gentle to be Neuro. Maori stood up gracefully as she received the bouquet of flowers that Miyabi handed to her.

"Thank you, Yunoki-san." Maori said as she smiled at her.

"Come and let us proceed in the tea room. They are waiting for us." Reiko Yunoki, Yunoki's mother said as she gestured them to start walking towards the room she said.

While they were walking at the hallway the Yunoki siblings started talking to her.

"It is so nice to meet you Kiyumi-san, I'm Akinori Yunoki. I'm sure you met my younger sister Neuro Yunoki and her twin Miyabi Yunoki." The man said as he gestured to his sisters.

Neuro gently pulled Maori to stay at the middle of her and Miyabi.

"We have other siblings, big brother Akiyoshi and big sister Sahori. They can't be here today because they are the ones who are assigned to look after the business while everyone is here for this important occasion." Neuro said. Miyabi nodded on her other side.

"I am glad that my little brother found his match. Obaa-sama said that out of all Azuma's fiancé candidates you are the one who really matches him. But, if I may say, I'm kind of jealous that my younger brother will marry a really stunningly beautiful woman at a very young age of 18." Akinori sighed as Maori blushed at the comment.

"Be quiet now, we are entering." Reiko commanded as they stopped at a sliding door.

"Are you ready to meet the whole family Kiyumi-san?" Reiko questioned as she raised her knuckles to knock.

"Yes, Yunoki-sama." Maori replied. God, help her now. She cannot think of anything, she wanted to run away again but what good will it do, this ceremony will only be delayed plus she doesn't want to be a disgrace to the Kiyumi family name. She inhaled and exhaled deeply as Reiko knocked.

They entered the room where the tea ceremony will be held, there Yunoki's father, Maori's father, Maori's grandfather—father side, who she's not close too—and Yunoki's grandmother—who was sitting at the head—were gathered at a table.

"Welcome, Kiyumi Maori-san to the Yunoki house." Akashi, Yunoki's father said. Maori bowed her head,

"It is my honour to be here." She said.

"I think you know why we are all here. Maori-san, please take your sit beside Azuma-san before I continue." Azuma's grandmother said gesturing to a seat beside Azuma. Maori glanced at Azuma whose hair is now tied in a high ponytail, the shorter strands hanging gracefully on the sides of his face. Azuma smiled at her encouraging her to sit with him while Maori just nodded. Maori settled herself down beside Azuma, he smiled at her as she tried to smile back.

"As I was saying, we are now officially welcoming The Kiyumi Clan in our family. This marriage of Maori Kiyumi and Azuma Yunoki will give prosperity to both families financially and personally. Of course, before we announce it to the public I want an assessment of your future life… for traditional purposes." Azuma's grandmother said. Maori looked confused when the door opened and revealed a lady.

"Ah. There she is. This is Mahiko-san, she is a fortune teller." Maori rolled her eyes discreetly as the fortune teller was introduced. Azuma on the other hand gave the fortune teller his charming smile. Akashi Yunoki who was sitting on the other side of Maori stood up and offered his chair to Mahiko. The fortune teller who has long dark wavy hair that reached until her shoulders, wearing a somewhat gypsy outfit—Maori describes it to be a gypsy outfit—stared at the two teenagers, nodding slightly as she settled herself down at the seat that was offered to her.

"An Aquarius and a Gemini, am I right?" Mahiko said as she started. Maori and Azuma nodded.

"From the signs… it is a perfect combination. It is a good start. Now, let us see with the cards." She said as she laid her cards.

"Pick one." Mahiko gestured to Maori.

The room was awfully silent. Azuma's grandmother stared at them seriously. From time to time she will look at Mahiko then to Azuma and her. On the other hand her grandfather who was sitting on the opposite head of the table did not give any emotion at all. He didn't even care what is happening in front of him. As for their parents and Azuma's siblings, eagerness was written all over their face.

Maori sighed as she picked the center card and gave it to Mahiko.

Mahiko received the card, look at it for awhile then said "Prosperity to both companies. There might be obstacles ahead for the girl but with her husband's help she'll be fine… even perfect."

Maori heard her parents gave a relaxed sigh. At least on the Kiyumi side, this proposal and decision was good. She also saw at the corner of her eyes, the nod of her grandfather to her dad.

"Your turn." Mahiko gestured to Azuma. Azuma smiled and did what Maori did, choosing one of the cards at the end.

Mahiko received it and she furrowed her eyebrows as she read the card.

"Love is essential in a relationship my dear boy, that is true but the other girl will give you nothing. She won't give you the happiness that you are seeking or the wealth that you need to live. Be loyal to your Aquarian wife, I am assuring you that love will blossom someday between the two of you." She said.

Azuma for a second widened his eyes. He never thought that, that girl in front of him will read this one. His parents looked worried as Azuma's grandmother shot a glance at Azuma. Azuma gave a small smile then he felt a hand touched his own.

"I trust him. He is too kind to cheat on me. I am sorry but may I ask that this fortune telling to stop? For me hearing the last statement was enough. No matter where you look at it our life path will be full of obstacles." Maori said as she held Azuma's hand. Azuma's grandmother turned her gaze to Maori; she pressed her lips then spoke.

"I guess Maori-san is right. I am sorry for making you uncomfortable Kiyumi Maori-san. Mahiko-san, you may go."

Mahiko stood up at once, bowed at the group and went out.

Azuma looked at Maori for awhile stunned by the fact that she was able to say something like that in front of his grandmother.

"Let us proceed to the next agenda. Kiyumi Hiroki-san you may precede." Azuma's grandmother said after composing herself.

Hiroki nodded. "This proposal was agreed upon by both families, Maori and Azuma-san you will be staying in one house for now. This is to make the media believe that this is all true. For some reasons they think that this is a façade that we are doing to hide your issues my daughter."

Maori looked dumbfounded. This is overboard! She will rather let the media bombard her with questions about her issues than let them know that she is staying with Azuma Yunoki in one house!

"Dear, this is the only way to make your life easier when it comes to the media. The media thinks that this is all a joke but we want them to see that this is for real and of course, it will be healthy for both of you." Hiroki added.

"But… that's too fast." Maori said as she lets go of Azuma's hand.

"No more buts Maori-san." She heard her grandfather speak for the first time on that meeting.

"This marriage is not only about you. There are many factors that are involved. The most important thing is both families' businesses will merge which will make both families the strongest in the business field, showing the people that you are together will make this more evident that both families are serious in this merge." Her grandfather added.

Now she gets it. Why… oh… why she is not close to her paternal grandfather because he is all about the Kiyumi business whereas her maternal grandfather was the opposite. When it comes to work he was focused, nobody should disturb him but when he comes home he was the grandfather that he should be.

"I think it will be for the best." Azuma smiled at her. Maori looked back at him, his eyes piercing her. She can sense that the tension inside Azuma's body is getting tighter by the minute.

"Uhm… can Azuma and I…be excused for a minute?" Maori said turning her gaze to Azuma's grandmother.

Everyone in the room looked confused about her request even Azuma was.

He knew that it was because of him that she requested that. He knew that Maori was intelligent and sensitive enough to sense what he was feeling right now. He needs to get out of the room before he goes berserk. Whatever both families released to them was too hard to comprehend even for him who can get anything at once. He knew that in someway it was his grandmother's idea that both Maori and him live in one house. What is she trying to do? Surely it involves Kahoko Hino…

Azuma's grandmother sighed. "Maori-san, this is rather an amusing request but I guess the reason is that?..." she waited for her to answer.

"Well…I'm feeling awfully dizzy and I need Azuma-san beside me if ever I collapse." Maori said. As if that is the reason.

"I see. This meeting seemed to be a little harsh for you. Azuma-san, take Maori-san in one of our guest rooms. Then come back when she is ready. At the mean time all the sons and daughters should leave except the board members. I want this marriage and business merging to be perfect. You may go." Azuma's grandmother commanded.

Azuma and Maori stood up, bowed their heads and went to a different room. Azuma knew what Maori's plans are so he leads her to a sound proof room where important family meetings were held. At the moment Maori heard the sliding door closed she sighed heavily.

"This is getting overboard." She said as she rubbed her temples.

"If you weren't that a controversial skater this won't happen." Azuma said as he leans at a wall behind her. He is now willing to take off his mask to her after all she will be his wife. A couple should not hide secrets from each other.

Maori smirked. "So the real Azuma shows up to me now. Good for you. And he is accusing me that this is my entire fault?" She said as she turned and glared at him.

"Well, didn't you hear your father's reason? Do you want me to repeat it for you?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I clearly heard it. No need for you to repeat. But let me tell you, I know my father, he won't suggest something like that. I can see it on his eyes earlier. He was against it." Maori retorted.

"So are you saying that it was my family's fault?"

"Well, maybe. Somebody manipulated my father. If your grandmother manipulated you for 18 years, she can manipulate anyone outside of the family easier. I'm guessing your grandmother planned this all along." she said as she place her right hand on her waist and turned herself to look at the window.

"Heh… I'm not against you with that. My grandmother is a manipulator after all that is why the Yunoki Clan is still on top of the business industry. And yes, she planned everything from the start… no doubt about that."

"Why… me? I don't understand it. Your family is very traditional. Won't your grandmother choose somebody who learned the same culture as you are?"

"Ask her." He said simply.

Maori turned to see him "Why do I sense that you are perfectly fine with our situation?"

"Because I am fine with it." Azuma smiled at her.

"Spill. What do you want from me?" Maori said raising one of her eyebrows and looking at Azuma seriously.

"Hmm… You are really boring. I can't make your mind go around in circles. You want to get out of this marriage do you?"

"Yes. I do. And I know you do too."

"Hmm… maybe. What if, I tell you I can make that happen, with a condition of course" He said as he moved himself away from the wall.

Maori smirked. "I don't make deals, Azuma Yunoki. Plus, I am a Kiyumi I can get out of this mess if I really want to." She said as she turned her back from him again.

He walked and stopped inches away from her back. He leaned until his lips reached her ears. Maori can feel at the back of neck the air that Azuma is exhaling.

"Then you give me no choice. But to drop what I can give you. I'll promise to get you out of this marriage and I promise to grant the most unreachable wish you have. This will come with the price though. My condition is the price." He whispered on her ear.

Maori stiffened. She hoped that what she was thinking was not the one that Azuma was thinking.

"You are that desperate to get your own wish?" Maori asked staring straight at the window.

"Remember Maori, you said it yourself. My grandmother is a manipulator it means that I have a blood of a manipulator. I am trying to manipulate you in this. If you think this is still desperation… then maybe it is because it is about my own happiness." He whispered darkly.

"How can you give me my unreachable wish? It is unreachable, right?" Maori asked.

"Simple. I have my sources. Is it a deal now, Maori?" He said her name seductively but instead of being seduce it gave her chills in her spine.

She took a deep breath.

"What can you give me?"

"That's a good girl. You are now interested." Azuma said as he stood up straight.

"I am not interested. I just want to know what I'm getting myself into is worth it."

"Very well then. How does this sound to you? I can bring you back to your territory. The skating rink." He said easily.

Maori looked at him abruptly. "You can't. It is too late. The block championships in Japan are nearly over."

"Who said you are competing and representing Japan? You can't represent this country first because you weren't born here second you are not a citizen here."

"How did you know that?" Maori said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Sources. Both your parents have dual citizenships both in England and in Japan but you; you are only a citizen of England. You can study here in Japan because you have a student visa. Back to the topic, in England, the regional championships are just about to begin. Another month to wait, am I right?" He said with a smile.

"Yes… But you can't do that. Plus, I can't compete with only a month's training." Maori said.

Azuma smiled at her. "Don't you want to hear my condition? Before you agree to this?"

Maori looked at him. This man is not listening to her.

"My condition… Make Kahoko mine." He said it simply. As if he was asking her to cook him his favourite food.

"Excuse me? You want me to manipulate Kahoko? No deal!" Maori said walking away from him.

"Opportunities knock ones, Maori. Once you say no to this, I won't bring up my offer again even if you will be my wife."

Maori walked back at him and pointed a finger to his face.

"How can it be an equal deal?! You are giving me MY dream! MY wish! No one is there to interfere! And as a payment I am giving you a human person who has her own mind, her own emotions and her own feelings?! Kahoko is not a toy that you can just buy in a department store! Are you out of your mind?!"

"She is a toy for me. She makes my day… colourful… eventful." He said calmly gently putting down the pointed finger of Maori to her side.

Maori grabbed her hand before Azuma can even place it on her side.

"You are insane! Of all the guys who like Kahoko, you have the worst definition of your feelings towards her!" she shouted as she walked away from him.

"Is it a yes or a no?" He asked.

"A NO OF COURSE! I cannot give you Kahoko!" She answered.

"Okay then… say goodbye to your skating dream." He said it simply again. Maori scowled.

"Okay! Okay! Wait! Can you not think of another condition?"

"Now, who is desperate? You or me? No. No Kahoko. No Skating. It is so easy to manipulate Kahoko. She's gullible. And you are a Kiyumi. You are also born to manipulate." Azuma said placing his pointer finger and thumb under his chin and shrugging.

"What about my parents? Surely they will know about me coming back." Maori said.

Azuma smiled. "Do not worry about anything. Worry about your own part of the deal. Now is it a yes or a no. I am giving you two things Maori and you are giving me only one. And that is Kahoko. Yes or no." Azuma said as he approached her and offered his hand for a handshake. Maori looked at Azuma's hand for awhile before gently reaching for it.

"If this is both for our happiness, then deal." Maori said.

"Very good girl." Azuma said as Maori rolled her eyes.

-.-.-.-.-

**-KIYUMI RESIDENCE-**

It was a mistake. She is sure of it. Why didn't she think it over? Azuma Yunoki had manipulated him in just a span of five to fifteen minutes. How can she let that happen?

A sound of an overblown flute like a sound of a shrieking voice was heard in the whole house again.

"Maori! What was that sound?" Aemi asked as she goes up the stairs going to Maori's room.

"Nothing Mom." Maori answered back.

"How can that be nothing? That is the fifth out of tune sound tonight and the way you play the piece it is not flowing. Is something bothering you?" Aemi said as she settled herself in front of Maori's door.

"Mom, it is nothing. I'm just tired." Maori sighed as she placed her flute at the music stand.

"Then rest. You're destroying your flute. Maori, make sure that you have packed all your things needed for tomorrow." Maori heard her mother said as her mother's voice faded away.

She slumped herself on her bed. She placed her right arm on her forehead.

"Why… Why did I agree?... This is wrong…" Maori whispered as she closed her eyes. Then she heard her phone ring indicating she received a text message. She stood up and went to get her cell phone which was placed on her study table. The message received read,

…I have contacted the people who are involved. The game shall begin in no time. Sweet dreams and Good Night my darling fiancé…

Message from: Azuma Yunoki

Time: 8:30 PM

Day: Saturday

She threw her phone at the middle of her bed and grabbed the nearest pillow, covered her face and screamed as loud as she can.

-.-.-.-.-

Monday came rather quickly than usual and Maori was thankful for that. She and Azuma were now living in one roof with two separate bedrooms and two servants provided by the Yunoki family. Azuma was suspicious about why the Yunoki family was the one who provided the servants but he dropped the issue for now. For the meantime he and Maori should be careful for whatever his grandmother prepared for them. The house was chosen by the Kiyumi family, the location was at the middle of both family houses, both a twenty minute drive to the Kiyumi residence and Yunoki residence. Azuma and Maori will stay at that house during weekdays and as a request of Hiroki Kiyumi himself, both teenagers will spend Friday evenings until Sunday mornings in their respective family houses. His reason is that Maori was his unica hija and it will be too quiet in the Kiyumi house. The house was modern not like the typical house of the Yunoki's. Maori was relieved for that as for Azuma he said that he will be "willing" to adjust. In fact he likes the house better than his grandmother's house. It is just small but it seems he could call it his home, what really affected him the most was the grand piano which was placed at the living room. His grandmother curled her lips when she saw the beautiful Fazioli grand piano which was carefully shipped from the manufacturing factory of Fazioli in Sacile, Italy to Yokohama, Japan. Hiroki said that it is a gift from the Kiyumi family to the two teenagers who has the same interest and passion for music. Maori smiled and explained to Azuma's grandmother that she has a fondness in playing the piano sometimes. Maori eyed Azuma and smiled at him too. He understood that the Kiyumi heiress did some research too. He shook his head indicating that he won't change his condition. Maori's smile turned into a frown that was unnoticed by the people around them. Azuma smirked.

"Who the hell had this idea that I come with you going to school? Your fangirls will be crazy. By the end of this day, my ears will bleed my uniform all dirty and my hair will be everywhere. I'll be dead for sure." Maori hissed through her gritted teeth.

Azuma and Maori are now on their way to school using only one car—Yunoki's car to be exact. Maori was shocked not to see her driver waiting for her in front of the gates of the Kiyumi residence instead she found a black car with a purple haired man inside it.

Azuma smiled. Good thing he asked the driver a while ago to put up the divider of the car.

"Calm down, Maori. It is not my idea but your grandfather's and my grandmother's idea." Azuma said. After saying this Azuma heard Maori mumbled to herself which the only thing that he understood were the words "stupid" and "grandparents".

-.-.-.-.-

"Eh? Kaho, you are running to school today?" Kahoko's sister asked as she mixed her coffee at the kitchen counter.

"Yes, why?" Kahoko answered as she briskly made her grilled cheese breakfast.

"Well, isn't it a black car often comes here at around this time? I even see the car when you leave early. It is as if he is always waiting for you to come out." Kahoko's sister said as she sat herself on the table bringing the cup of coffee near her lips.

Kahoko stopped what she was doing at the kitchen counter and stared at the window that was located at their living room. She knows who her sister is talking about.

"Ah, well maybe he had an important thing to do today." Kahoko said as she packed her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Ah… so it is a he. I am hurt. You are not telling me that you have a rich boyfriend." Kahoko's sister said.

"EH?! Big sister it is not like that! He is my senpai who just wants to help me! Anyway, I'm going to be late." Kahoko said as she checked the time.

"Sure…We'll believe that. Kaho, as long as you are not dating a man who has your father's age I won't mind." Kahoko's mother said as she went down of the stairs. Kahoko closed the front door at once not wanting to hear another word from the people inside it.

-.-.-.-

Azuma sighed.

"And I thought this will be all gone by today…" Maori said as she looked at the window. The car was running slow now, slower than usual. The gate of Seisou was full of people again… and it is not because of the students. Cameras flash from time to time taking pictures of the school, some were scribbling with their trusty notepad and some were talking with their companions. There are only two things in common with all of them first, they came from the media and second, they were expecting them—Azuma and Maori.

This time Maori sighed. "I left England to avoid this but they still sensed me here…"

"Face it. You're a media magnet." Azuma said as Maori glared at him. Azuma smirked at her.

"Driver, we will wait for a chance to get inside the school but I doubt it. For now, keep that pace." Azuma commanded.

"Hai. Yunoki-sama."

Outside of the vehicle, half a block away from the said school a group of girls were walking and chatting.

"Kaho, you seem earlier than usual. Did you eat something?" Nao asked.

"Eh? It seems that my alarm clock worked this morning. That's all." Kahoko said. Actually, she woke up earlier than her alarm clock. This is unknown to everyone but it has been a ritual for her to wake up early if possible so that if Azuma comes to pick her up she'll be ready and won't be teased or bombarded by that ebil senpai of hers that she is a very irresponsible student.

"Hmm… seems the media won't stop until Maori says something to them. I now feel sad for her." Mio said as she looked forward. Kahoko and Nao looked at the place where Mio was staring. They saw all the media men and women flocked at the gate of Seisou Academy.

"HINO-SAN!" They heard a man's voice shout from behind them. Kahoko looked behind her and found Kaji Aoi running towards them.

"Aoi-san. Good Morning." Kahoko said giving her gentle smile.

"Hmm… Hino-san, my morning wasn't really good awhile ago but now that I saw your sunshine smile not only will today's morning will be good but the rest of my week will." Aoi said as he stopped at the group.

Nao and Mio giggled while Kahoko's cheek turned like a red apple.

"Aoi-san, please stop teasing me." Kahoko said while bowing her head.

"I'm not teasing you Hino-san, I'm telling the truth." Aoi replied.

"Hey, Kaho, we will go ahead. Scenes like this should be kept private by the two people involved." Nao said patting her friend's shoulders and grinning at her. Mio on the other hand started to giggle.

"Mu… Nao, Mio, Aoi-san is just being too kind to me nothing more." Kahoko said as her face turned redder, if that is possible.

"Whatever you say. See you in class, Aoi-san, Kaho." Nao said as she and Mio walked away from the "couple".

Aoi gave them a wave.

"Are, the media is still here?" Aoi inquired as he looked at the group of media people.

"Ah. Hai. I feel bad for Maori-san. Hopefully this will stop soon." Kahoko said as she turned her gaze at where Aoi was looking at.

"Ah. Don't worry, by tomorrow they'll be gone. I heard from Kanazawa-sensei last Friday that Director Kira asked for a restriction order over the media. This is with the help of Yunoki's and Kiyumi's family of course. It is said that the restriction order will be effective by tomorrow. But the restriction order is only effective when both or one of them are in school, outside school they can still be bombarded by them." Aoi said.

"AOI-SAN! There you are! Satoshi-sensei wants to talk to you about your involvement in the Tennis Tournament." A gen-ed male student said running towards them.

"Eh?! Aoi-san, you'll be competing?" Kahoko said turning her gaze to Aoi.

"I might. I have not decided but if I will, will you root for me?" Aoi asked.

"Of course I will!" Kahoko said.

"AOI-SAN!" the gen-ed student shouted again.

"Hai! Hai! I'm coming. I'll go ahead Hino-san. I'll see you in class." Aoi said as he ran towards the direction of the gen-ed male. Kahoko smiled as she saw him walk away. As Aoi entered Seisou, her gaze turned towards the media people, it seems what they are waiting for has arrived. Camera flashes lighted the small area at once, microphones were held high and video cameras professional and the home video cameras started to roll. Kahoko imagined what is like to be in there at the middle. She shivered, it is sure scary. She can hear the muffled questions of everyone, high pitch voices overlapping the low pitch voices and the middle range pitch voices. How dreadful is it to be at the middle. Every time someone moves, she will see a glimpse of Maori or Azuma. Maori's face was hidden inside her slightly long curly locks. As for Azuma he stood there, high and proud. No emotions are being reflected on his face. It was not blank, as Kahoko took another glance, she inspected it. It was serene. How can he do that? She has no answer. Another one moved, this time she saw the middle part of their bodies. She just realized. Maori was a step behind Azuma, as if he was protecting her, trying to hide her from the cameras. And then her heart sank, her legs trembled but it wasn't enough to make her fall. Azuma was holding her hand, tight as if he doesn't want to let go. She tried to tell herself that it was nothing. Azuma was trying to protect her and holding her hand will be one of the ways to protect her. But something on her mind keeps on saying "he is protecting her fiancé." Yes, Maori was his fiancé… but this is all about money, power and name. She told to herself.

"Hello, miss. You seem to be very interested of what you are seeing right now. And oh of course you will be interested you are from that school." A mister said while approaching her. She looked at the person who interrupted her thoughts. The person looked presentable; he wasn't wearing a suit and tie but the usual polo and jeans. Hair neatly cut, facial hair fully shaven and in his hands a notepad and a pen.

"Ah. Don't worry, miss, I am from the press." He showed Kahoko his ID. Kahoko was relieved for a moment but then she realized what the mister was up to. She started to take a step forward but a hand stopped her from doing so.

"No, no. I can't go any closer to that group but I need some scoop you know. So let us start… What do you think about their relationship? How do you feel about it? How do they act inside the school? Do they act like lovers or do they act just like friends?" he asked as he started to position the pen and paper.

"Uh… A-Ano… I don't think—" Kahoko's answer was stopped as a man's hand interfered grabbing the notepad from the journalist.

"I won't allow you to ask nonsense questions to people who are not involve." A cold icy voice said.

"NANI?!" The man was enraged as he saw his trusted notepad fall from the puddle as the man lets go of it.

"Who are you to command—" The man stopped as he saw the man's face. Len Tsukimori eyed him coldly, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Tsukimori-kun…" Kahoko started.

"Come along. Hino." Len said as he started to walk away from the scene. Kahoko just stood there and stared at the departing Len.

"OI! I will write about this! You know! I will!"

"Can you?" Len asked as he stopped for a second.

The man pursed his lips.

"Hino-san. I said let's go." Len said as he started walking again.

"H-Hai!" Kahoko said as she ran going to Len. When she reached Len, she saw a cold faced teenager. She couldn't think of a word to describe his beautiful face. Hurt? Disgusted?

"That man… Never talk to him again." He said with his monotonous voice a few seconds later. He didn't look at Kahoko instead he stared straight.

"Why?" Kahoko asked hesitantly.

"He works for a tabloid company. He is the most disgusting journalist I know. He writes down the opposite of what you say. He creates fake rumours. He once created a rumour about my mother four years ago. Of course, the rumour wasn't true but it greatly affected the career of my mother. Aemi Riyoka, Kiyumi-san's mother helped my mother to regain her name and to sue that man. Eventually, the case was dismissed only banning him from writing anything about the Tsukimoris. If he will write something about us, he'll get fired and be jailed." Len said emotionlessly.

So that's why he hated Amou Nami. Kahoko pondered.

"Thank you, Tsukimori-kun." Kahoko said smiling. His heart skipped a beat as a blush started to shade his pale white cheeks.

He was confused why he did that though. Seeing Kahoko from afar struggling and feeling uncomfortable bothered him so he walked briskly to see what is happening. Only to see the man he hated the most. His blood bubbled at once and grabbing the notepad from him was his first instinct. What is weird is that… it was Maori who he was worried about that time. Imagining the man writing disgusting things about Maori is just unforgivable for him. He had enough of people saying something bad to his valuable friend. Last night he read the whole article about Maori in the British Magazine that he saw. It was sickening to read rumours. He knows Maori too well that he knows she won't do that or that is how he thinks about her…

"Good Morning, Hino-san, Tsukimori-san." A voice said to them. Len just realized that they have arrived at the front gate of their school. By coincidence as they were about to enter the school, Maori and Azuma just got out of the commotion and was about to enter the school too. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good Morning… Yunoki-senpai, Maori-chan." Kahoko said trying to give them the best smile. Maori who was now standing beside Yunoki smiled at them. Len noticed that Maori is pale… Maori is normally paler than them… but what he noticed is that her natural blush seems paler and her lips… white?

"Maori, ah… Kiyumi-san, are you okay?" Len asked raising an eyebrow at her. Azuma who was smiling at them glanced at the girl beside him.

…_She seems rather quiet…_ He thought.

"I am a little dizzy that's all. I just need to go the nurse's office to grab some medicine for this." She said while rubbing her temple.

Well, who wouldn't be dizzy with that kind of crowd around you?

"I'll go with you then. We'll see you later, Hino-san, Tsukimori-san." Azuma said as Maori nodded and they started to head at the nurse's office. Both teenagers who were left behind stared at the departing "couple".

Both minds not knowingly were thinking the same things. There is no doubt that whoever who will see this scene or any scene with the two seniors together in it will think that they are perfect. Kahoko's heart sank as she sees Azuma asking Maori to give him her books so that he can carry it for her.

…_There is no love involve… _

This phrase keeps on repeating on her mind. How can he say that there is no love involve, seeing them like this? Maybe there is no love involve yet today… but what about tomorrow or the next day?

…_Yunoki-senpai… love is unpredictable; it will come to you with no warning… The person that you should ask to show you love is the person right beside you not me… who now sees and realizes how far you are to me… You are just someone that I admire and I hope it stops there… no, it should stop there… _Kahoko thought as she saw them take a right turn in one of the buildings and they are gone.

To see her with another man wasn't a problem to him. In fact, he knew that he will see her with a lot of men not only men coming from their home country but also with other nationalities. But what he didn't expect is to feel this way as to see her with his senior. Of all people to see her with, it is the person who studies at the same school in the same department and also the person that you can hear the name being called and being talked about five days a week and eight hours a day. No day can't you not hear his name to be said by a girl… whether they are only shouting his name for no reason or they are talking about another occurrence about him that will be placed on the "slam book and/or memorial book of Yunoki Azuma-Highschool years". He won't deny it… she looks perfect for him and so does he when he is beside her. If ever they will walk pass by another couple, that couple will surely be envious of the beauty that both of them are emitting. Why him of all people? Why him? Who, he knew he could not compete with? Who, he knew he won't be as good? Who, he knew no matter how good he is in playing the violin will be inferior to him because he is more than a dedicated musician he is also a dedicated Yunoki who can someday conquer the society with his two bare hands? He will never be good enough for her… Why is he even thinking this way? Why is he even comparing himself to an incomparable person?

…_You are just a mere friend Maori… nothing more… nothing less…_

And as he saw them turn… he thought he saw them both giving a small smile to each other which made his heart burn into ashes.

-.-.-.-.-

**-INFIRMARY-**

Maori was sitting down on the bed, swaying her legs from time to time. Azuma on the other hand was sitting on a chair steps away from the bed. His legs cross while his eyes were closed and his left hand fingers gently rubbing his temples. Maybe he should ask the nurse too to check up on him after Maori.

"Your blood pressure is just low. That's all." The nurse said as she loosens up the air of the manual blood pressure meter.

"You may take a rest for a while. Yunoki-sama, do you want me to check on you too?" The nurse asked as she takes out her stethoscope from her ear.

"I'm fine… But maybe." He said straightening himself and the nurse walked and stopped beside him.

"Kiyumi-sama, you won't mind me asking some private questions, right?" The nurse asked as she placed the arm band on Azuma's right arm.

"No, as long as it will be useful for my medical records." Maori said as she swayed her legs one more time.

"Of course it is. Well then, have you tried taking a pregnancy test?" The nurse asked casually as Maori and Azuma froze.

"You see, your dizziness might be caused by being pregnant. Let us not push that possibility away, you are engaged and well… you get my point. You are old enough to know these things." She said as she started to concentrate on getting Azuma's blood pressure.

Maori and Azuma were stunned. What the hell is this nurse thinking?

"Yours is just normal… Maybe it is just psychological." The nurse said to Azuma.

"So, I recommend you do it." The nurse said as she turned around to face Maori.

"Ah…nurse-sama, you see… I'm not taking away the possibility that it is also psychological. I'm claustrophobic so what happened earlier might have triggered my dizziness." Maori said as she blushed.

The nurse nodded but she seems unconvinced. Maori sighed.

"Nurse-sama—" Maori was about to re-explain again that she doesn't need a pregnancy test but Azuma stopped her.

"What, Maori-san is trying to say is, we have not do it. We both came from a very traditional family so we believe in marriage first before…" He paused for awhile as he tried to find the right words to say.

"…procreating. So it will be a miracle if it turns out positive. It will be a total waste of time and… it will be a little disappointing." Azuma said as he smiled to the nurse.

Maori shot a glance to Azuma. If death glares could kill… he might be dead by now.

"Oh. I see. Well then, good for you. You are living healthy. Anyway, both of you can still stay here until you feel better. As for me, I'll be at my desk. I'll write your excuse slips." The nurse said as she closed the door leaving Maori and Azuma inside a room in the infirmary. Maori heaved a sigh and gently lay on the bed, resting her head on the pillow underneath her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Kiyumi-san?" Azuma asked amusingly as she watched Maori from his chair.

"Why… me?" She asked Azuma again as she looked at him with a tired look. Azuma raised an eyebrow.

"I mean of all Japanese girls in the world why will your grandmother choose me? Your family is very traditional. My family… well isn't." Maori said.

Azuma closed his eyes.

"My grandmother is very fond of you. She'll do anything to make you part of our family. When she heard that Kiyumi-sama—your dad—is having his first born child and knowing that she's a girl, she's been planning to contact Kiyumi-sama and arrange the marriage between you and my eldest brother. Problem is she could not contact your dad. For 15 long years, she was looking for you. Well, there was a point when she was becoming hopeless with seeing you, so she decided to drop you out of the fiancé candidates of my brothers 6 years ago. She then worked on the marriage of both my brothers. She was disappointed but at the same time pleased to find suitable wives for them. And then one day, she saw you and your family in the news—reports saying that you are coming here in Japan. She was eager too eager to grab the opportunity, she knows that someway your family is having a hard time with the media. She didn't expect the turn of events, that the Kiyumi family will be seeking our help, she thought that she'll be the one to do the first move. She erased all my fiancé candidates and set her eyes on you. You see Maori… she'll do anything to have you in our family. Money, Power, Wealth and Name are the reasons. The Kiyumi Corporation is one of biggest company in Japan. Head to head with the Yunoki Group and with the news that by the time you'll be the vice-president of the company together with your cousins that it will expand to other businesses and be called The Kiyumi Group of Companies there is no doubt that my grandmother wants you… to create the biggest and richest company in Japan. It is all about business Maori nothing to do with you or with me." Azuma said simply.

She stared at him not knowing what to reply to him. She doesn't know why but when she was younger her father told her that this might happen and she should be ready. Her mother even assured her, that it will be alright that eventually she will fall in love with the man that was chosen for her just like her parents. To be honest she is ready, a number of men starting from middle school asked her hands, she never gave them even if she has growing feelings with that certain man. Eventually that feeling will die and she'll continue to entertain the ones her father are introducing to her. But now, something is bothering her… like something or someone is trying to stop her from doing this. Definitely Kahoko is one person because she knows Yunoki likes her but there is another one… the one that she is longing for…

She suddenly sat up and felt her cheeks hot. Azuma who was calmly sitting on the chair steps away from her bed opened his eyes slowly and raised an eyebrow at her abrupt movement.

"Uh…I… I think I am feeling better now." Maori said as she moved away from the bed trying to distract herself from the sudden thoughts that just hit her head awhile ago.

"Suit yourself." Azuma said as he stood up and opened the door for her.

-.-.-.-.-

School was over for the day, the sun setting slowly and a man was walking at the courtyard going towards the gates of Seisou.

…_out of tune…_ a step.

…_the pitch is too high…_ another step.

…_the tempo is too slow…_ he stopped and glanced at the school behind him staring at the practice room windows.

_...What is wrong with these people?..._ He thought.

"Oya… I haven't seen you in a while Tsukimori-san." A long purple haired man said as he smiled and walked towards him.

Len nodded.

"Is something bothering you, Tsukimori-san?" Azuma questioned when he stopped a few steps away from him.

He looked away, "Iie, nothing is bothering me."

"Ah, I'm glad that I saw you today. I want to thank you for taking care of the tabloid reporter earlier. It seems that the reporter is trying to get negative information about Maori. He had written one, but thankful it was blocked by our families. Thank you again." Azuma said smiling at him. Len looked at him.

"It is nothing. But I won't be doing that again because it is none of my business." Len said as he fixed his collar.

Azuma raised an eyebrow for a second then smiled.

"Do not worry. We are tightening our guards now. From now on, I'll be keeping an eye on her so you don't have to bother yourself from doing that again."

Len looked at him. After a moment they heard giggling girls coming out from the school, a gen-ed student and music department student.

"Oh, Azuma-san, I'm sorry I'm late, Kahoko and I had so much fun conversing that we forgot about the time." Maori said as Kahoko walked behind her.

"There is nothing to worry." Azuma said as he smiled at her. Len just stared at the two young ladies.

As Kahoko saw her beautiful senpai's face whatever conversation she and Maori had were all erased. It dawned to her again, the sadness, the pain and of course the reality that there is a barrier between her and the people in fron of her now.

"Ah… Maori-chan, I'll go ahead." Kahoko said starting to walk ahead.

"Ah… Kaho, why not join Azuma and I? We'll give you a ride. Is that bothersome, Azuma-san?" Maori asked.

"Not at all. In fact it will be a relief if you will join us. A girl like you should not walk alone in this time of day." Azuma answered with his princely smile.

Kahoko didn't know why but she knows that after hearing his words her face is starting to turn red. Redder than her hair.

…_Iie, to erase these feelings for you. I should keep myself away from you…_ She thought.

Len noticed the change of aura of Kahoko. Maybe it will be too awkward for her to be with the two seniors. He heaved a sigh.

"I'll take her home, if that will be okay to the both of you." Len said.

The three of them stared at him. Maori looked at him with great shock. What is this feeling inside her? Why is it like something hit her hard on the chest? Like someone hit her on the chest purposely using a hardbound book choking her.

"I don't mind at all. Will you be relieved, Maori-san?" Azuma asked as he turned his gaze to his fiancé.

Maori stared then she realized that Azuma just asked her something, she smiled.

"If Kahoko will be more comfortable… then I don't mind at all. I just want somebody to accompany her home." She said.

"Ah. Thank you Maori-chan for your concern. I think, I'll just go with Tsukimori-kun. I'll be fine." Kahoko said trying to breathe again. Thank God! Tsukimori was there to save her.

"Then we will go ahead. Let's go, Hino-san." Tsukimori said as he started walking while Kahoko followed him.

The two seniors stared at the departing juniors. Azuma was the first one to react.

"Heh… Tsukimori, can be a gentleman if he wants to, Don't you think? His house is the opposite direction of Kahoko's house… so I guess that man will do anything for the one he loves." He said walking away towards their ride.

"Let's go, Maori-san. Our dinner is waiting for us." He added.

Maori walked towards the car bothered by the actions of her friend. She felt these feelings before not as strong as this one though. Maybe this is the answer of why she really wants to get out of the marriage. She is falling in love with the blue-haired violinist without noticing it and she needs to locate her breaks immediately.

-.-.-.-.-

**naomiyukari08: **I'm so sorry for the late update. I think I will never update earlier than I want to. T.T Anyway, this chapter is way better than what I have written months ago in my binder. I almost forgot about Len and Kahoko that their scenes here were just added weeks ago. T.T I was examining this chapter in my binder and I realized I have not written anything about Kahoko and Len… O.o So I thought of some scenarios where I can put Len and Kahoko in a scene… and I'm sorry if it is LAME! XD

The family members of Azuma Yunoki are all OCs except for the grandmother and his sister Miyabi. XD Actually, I am confused with this chapter… all through out the chapter it is AzumaxMaori and then at the end of this chapter it goes like this--O.o

Anyway, I'll end my ranting here because I need to go back to work. T.T Of course, reviews is well appreciated and it motivates me to write. :) See you on my next update.


End file.
